Acceptance and Forgiveness
by Charra Loon
Summary: Takes place after the short "Dragons"; Genji doesn't leave the castle right away, fortunately for Hanzo. What happens after is up to them.
1. Chapter 1

Hanzo could only stare as the assailant removed his mask. It couldn't be Genji, Genji was dead, he killed him. Yet the moves...he dismissed the skill, anyone could use a sword with proper training. His story-how he fled the clan afterwards, earning their wrath and how they sent assassins after him for what they perceived as a betrayal, that was known. That he would return to Shimada castle every year on the anniversary of that fight to honor his brother's memory, that was known too. He didn't question the assasilant's idenity until the bright green dragon was summoned. Only his clan could summon chi in the form of the dragons. But then the mask was removed, and it was Genji, alive. His face was scarred and his lower jaw was covered with another mask of some kind, and the eyes, the dark brown eyes that matched Hanzo's own.

"Genji..." Hanzo said, shocked. He continued to stare, he didn't know how long until he broke the silence. "What have you...become?" What had he turned his brother into as opposed to granting him a clean death like he sought to all those years ago? Genji put the mask back on.

"I have accepted what I am." Genji said, walking towards Hanzo and giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. "And I have forgiven you. Now you must forgive yourself." Hanzo could only look at his brother, his little brother, and the grief and pain melted back to the anger and resentment he still held. "The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side." Genji then leaped to one of the lower towers, knocking over some of the tile shingles. Hanzo could only look down, and, still angry, ripped a remaining arrow out from the wall and notched it, aiming at Genji.

"Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing it so!" Life wasn't like the story of the dragon brothers, the clan was dismantled to the point it would take a miracle to rebuild it. Plus, last Hanzo checked, Genji had no interest in taking part in the clan in any way and he doubted that changed.

"Perhaps I am a fool, to think there is still hope for you. But I do. Think on that, brother." All Hanzo could do was stare at Genji as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a sparrow feather. Sparrow...what their father called him. He could've shot him before he vanished, but the truth was, he didn't want to kill him now any more than he did ten years ago. But the elders had instructed him to deal with Genji, to straighten him out and get him to take a more active role in clan business. He did what he could, beg, pleaded, demanded...but Genji refused and that led to their fight. No, the truth was, he didn't want to kill Genji, but it was the best choice in a sea of terrible choices. There were ways to make a person comply, horrible ways and Hanzo just couldn't do that to Genji. Dead was far more preferable than broken. Worse, he couldn't live with himself afterwards and rather than carry on business alone, he fled. Whatever power he gained with Genji gone had soured in his very soul. Rather than go after Genji, Hanzo just put the arrow back in its quiver, returned to the shrine and complete his offering. He did not kill Genji, but he did cost him his humanity, and that deserved an offering.

He had barely entered the courtyard after completing his offering when he found himself surrounded. It was only a matter of time before they thought to ambush him at this time. He fought the forces of the clan, he was even able to neutralize about a half dozen despite the lack of arrows, but in the end they had wrestled him to the ground. So this was how it would end, in the courtyard of his former home, ten years after he destroyed his brother for all intents and purposes. He saw someone approach him, and he was forced to kneel.

"Elder." Hanzo said, his tone neutral. There were others with him, those who managed to escape death or imprisonment.

"You left us, Hanzo-san." The elder said. "You abandoned your duty."

"Yes. I did."

"You do not deny this? Do not plead for your life?"

"What would be the point? I did abandon the clan, allowing my grief at fulfilling my duty to determine my actions. Pleading for my life will not preserve it, nor will denying my actions absolve me of my guilt. I struck down my brother to preserve this clan, and yet I rejected the legacy of my honored father afterwards. I chose this clan over my own flesh and blood and ended up damning both."

"That is true. Whatever shall we do about this?"

"I would think the answer is obvious." The elder gave a smile, one that had Hanzo's blood run cold.

"Ten years ago, we would have punished you for your transgressions, Hanzo-san, in the proper way. But much has happened since that night, and the clan is in need of a leader. You have proven yourself to be no leader, and Genji? He was expendable from the day he was born. Bring him." Hanzo felt himself dragged into the castle, through the halls until they reached the meeting room. He felt himself forced to kneel into a crawling position and chained to the floor hand and foot. He heard the elder dismiss the forces; soon he was alone with the remaining elders.

"We have made new allies in our attempts to rebuild, Hanzo-san." The elder said. "But we need a master to lead us to a new age. When we are through with you, boy, you WILL remember your place." So, they seek to torture him before death, or into compliance. Hanzo may not be a leader in truth, his submission to buyer's remorse proved that, but even he knew someone subjugated was no leader, if anything he was nothing but a puppet, a figurehead. Something the elders wanted all along. He braced himself for the torture they would deliver, a beating perhaps, broken bones or a whipping accompanied by a rubbing of salt and vinegar. It wasn't until he felt flesh to flesh that he realized exactly what they had in mind.

Then he remembered nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

When Genji heard the commotion in the courtyard, he grew concerned. Hanzo was still in the temple the last he checked-could the elders have gotten to him already? He crept out from the room he was in, the other reason he had to return to the castle, the box he found tucked under his arm, and made his way to where he knew the meeting room was, where, if Hanzo had been captured, the remaining elders would pass judgement and carry out sentence. Genji was worried; he knew assassins were sent after his brother for his abandonment of the clan, he knew that it was common for torture to percede death if the offense was bad enough, and given that Hanzo not only abandoned his responsibilities after 'killing' him, but was able to elude the assassins for ten years, he could only imagine what those bastards had in store. All he knew was he heard voices in the courtyard, and he overheard snatches of conversation. The elder Shimada, they said, had been caught, and the surviving elders not imprisoned, and there were very few, were dealing with him. Genji soon burst through to the meeting room after neutralizing the guards he knew would be there, both on the door and hidden in the shadows, hearing what he believed were the sounds of torture they were putting his brother through. It never occured to him that Hanzo would be massacaring the remaining elders in power, still wearing the manacles on his wrists and ankles but looked as though he ripped the chains out of the floor, all covered in blood.

"Hanzo...". Genji called. " _Ani-san!_ " He dropped the box and made his way towards Hanzo, who was hacking away at a body, one Genji recognized as one of the elders. There had to be at least five of them in the room, he could tell by the gis, though the one Hanzo was hitting was beyond recognition at this point. "Hanzo!" Genji tried again but it was like Hanzo didn't hear him, couldn't hear him he was so absorbed in rage. Finally, Genji pulled Hanzo away from his task and shook him, and while that got his attention, Hanzo backed away, eyes wide.

"Hanzo?" Genji asked, reaching out only for Hanzo to flinch away, and Genji noticed he was shaking as he stared at the carnage he wrought, as though he couldn't believe what he had done yet at the same time, Genji saw more than rage, which worried him given how well Hanzo was at hiding his emotions. Genji saw in Hanzo's eyes fear, horror, and was that shame? Shame for what? For doing what Genji felt should have been done before their father's death, when the assholes tried to control Hanzo by exploiting his respect and reverence of him? When they tried to use their customs of revering and respecting one's elders as a way to rule the clan, using Hanzo as a figurehead and thus giving him as much power as the Emperor of Japan?

"Hanzo, look at me. I am going to remove the manacles. Do you hear me? Do you understand?" Hanzo nodded, and Genji proceeded to grab each manacle with both hands, ripping them apart. Hanzo had sunk to the floor when Genji worked on the ankles, and he noticed his brother wasn't kneeling as he used to do, but was actually sitting, if anything Hanzo was avoiding having his knees touch the floor in any way that indicated kneeling and made sure none of his posterior was exposed. Genji then heard a groan, and noticed one of the elders began to move slowly, and he would have finished what Hanzo started had his brother not begun to shake his head and the strange look of shame and fear grew more intense.

"What did you do to him?" Genji asked the surviving elder, who was left on the ground shaking from cuts. The other elders, and Genji counted among their number a young woman, probably a daughter or granddaughter, were all slaughtered by his brother using a _kunai_ that belonged to one of them, he must have gotten a weapon when he broke loose. Hanzo, meanwhile, was staring down at the floor, in shock, and he still flinched at Genji's touch. That was the only reason he bothered to interrogate at all; the guards that were present were no worry, Genji dealt with them himself, and he had time before the guards changed shifts.

"Nothing! This-this was not supposed to happen!" the elder said. "We-we sought to remind him of his duties, and to-to perform the one duty he neglected."

"Duty he neglected? Before he fled the clan, Hanzo was the epitome of duty, even going so far as to kill his own brother to keep order."

"We did not tell him to kill Genji, just to deal with him if he still proved defiant, how he did so was his decision."

"Perhaps. That still does not answer my ques...tion...no!" As bad as their fight had been, it took years for Genji to realize two things-his brother was told to handle him, and his "death" was the best possible choice he could have made. Hanzo could have tortured him, mutilated him..oh, wait, the latter he had done, but the intent was to kill him, because the alternatives were unacceptable. But looking at the woman, her kimono bright with blood from a kill wound, and the state of the elders, whose gis were undone and their wounds, their initial wounds were at their crotches, their gentillia mutilated before most of them fell to either blood loss or more lethal blows, and Hanzo, flinching at his touch as though the very idea of being touched brought a sense of terror and his eyes filled with an unimaginable pain he knew what they had in store beyond any shadow of a doubt.

"Bastards!" Genji snapped, slamming the elder's head into the floor. "You would breed a man who was once master of this clan as though he were a-a stud horse?!"

"We had no choice!" the elder cried. "There was no arrangement, he is the only living Shimada left, he is the only chance we have to perserve the bloodline!"

"And how would you excuse your own use of him, oh wise elder?" Now Genji understood their intentions, even if the elder remained silent and he himself wanted to deny it-they would have violated his brother into submission, used rape to make him comply and given him to the woman for the purposes of breeding a new, proper Shimada heir they would raise and could control. It was not unusual for one condemned to death to experience torture prior to being executed, the clan-indeed all Yakuza-would have saved such for more serious offenders and, abandonment of the clan aside, Hanzo had eluded their assassins for over ten years even with the annual trips to the temple, which most certainly offended their pride.

But to use rape as the means of torture, to break him using sexual violation then harvest his seed as a way to create a new heir? This was low, even by Yakuza standards, and somehow, Genji doubted once they had their proper heir, they would have given Hanzo the death he felt he deserved.

"You-you do not understand!" The elder whimpered.

"I think I do. All of the uncles and male cousins are dead. The female relations, those that are still alive and if you bothered to consider that option, have long since married into other clans. Any other relation still alive would be elderly and without progeny to carry on their lines, and I think you may have been desperate enough to find any unplanned events of ours, all to avoid the need of adopting a new leader. By the dragons, you would have even taken a half-Western bastard in if he or she carried our blood, not that we left any." There were no children from either himself or Hanzo, he knew that-Hanzo didn't indulge half as much as Genji did in such sport and they were both religious when it came to protection, Hanzo going so far as to monitor his companions, and even some of Genji's own if he found them, for the first few weeks just to make sure those protections held.

The elder then looked at Genji, and the look was one of realization, and of fear. "No...no, you-you are long dead!"

"Think me a ghost seeking vengence if it brings you peace, but the truth is, an American author once said word of his death was most overestimated, and mine was no different. Hanzo fulfilled your orders regarding me, elder, but the act so broke his heart he made a mistake, one I will not repeat in your case." Genji then took his _wakizashi_ and decapitated the elder. He repeated the same for the other bodies, including the mangled corpse. If they weren't dead before, they were now.

"We must leave here, brother." Genji said as he searched the room for his brother's weapons. He found the Storm Bow and the accompanying quiver, empty but for one arrow, in a corner. He grabbed those, stuffed the box in the quiver and went to help Hanzo up from the floor. Hanzo stood, accepted the weapon offered but stood still; Genji had to direct him to the secret passage, one known only to them and their father, and before pushing Hanzo in, Genji set a fire in the meeting room and the brothers went through the passage, which led out to a local shrine outside of Hanamura. As Genji guided Hanzo through Tokyo, making their way to the nearest mode of transportation to get them out of Japan, he began to wonder about the blood on him-how much of it came from the elders and woman, and how much of it was Hanzo's own? Did Hanzo manage to break free before their sick attack could start, or were they in the midst of such before pain, rage and adrenaline fueled Hanzo's bid for freedom and he snapped, striking out in a bid for survival and to stop the pain and shame? Genji didn't know, not yet, and it was obvious Hanzo was going to need medical attention for any physical injuries; gods know what to do about the rest.

Genji knew one thing, though-whatever the results, the first opportunity he had with Hanzo well, they were going to return to Hanamura together and burn Shimada castle to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

He found a cargo flyer heading for Busan. It was little challenge stowing aboard even with Hanzo with him, but Genji didn't know what else to do at this point. His brother was hurt, probably in the worst way, and his inital look-over didn't reveal anything pressing. He only trusted one person to tend to Hanzo, well two, but she was in the Middle East. Busan was closer, and from there he could lay a false trail for any pursurers to follow while he took him to Nepal, to Zenyatta. His master has some healing experience and not just spiritual.

"I hate this." Genji thought. "I did not want to have to make decisions for him. Gods know our elders did enough of that over our lifetime." But with Hanzo still in shock, Genji couldn't just leave him there. Their elders were arrogant, manipulative bastards and they sought to run the clan from the shadows. Their father knew how to balance out respect for one's elders and what was best for the clan, what he believed was best for the clan. Neither of them were that wise; if anything, they had different responses to their interactions with the elders and their demands-Hanzo complied with them, while Genji defied them. Both served to contribute to the downfall of the clan, and given what the elders were up to after their father's death, it was inevitable.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Hanzo said. Genji looked up from their area in the cargo hold.

"Now you speak, and this is what you say." Genji answered. "I gave you my answer on that, brother."

"Why not? You did such to the clan, did you not?" Genji remained silent. "Do you think I did not hear rumors these past ten years, of a green-lit cyborg aiding Overwatch in dismantling the Shimada?"

"I imagine you heard many rumors, which you dismissed. It has been done before."

"You betrayed us. All these years I thought you dead, and you were alive, aiding our enemies."

"I was repaying a life debt to those who saved me after our fight. Whatever loyalty I owed the Shimada clan was severed long ago; you saw to that." Hanzo flinched. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded of that night, of their fight.

"You did this. What happened to the clan is your fault! You destroyed us!"

"Perhaps I did, but I did not do it alone, did I?"

"Of course you did not, not without Overwatch's aid!"

"And how did you manage to fight us during that time? Oh, that's right, you didn't. You left the Shimada to flounder on its own, because you could not face what you did to maintain order. So much for duty." Hanzo then charged at Genji, and they wrestled on the floor of the cargo hold.

"We could have ruled Father's empire together!"

"That was your dream, not mine." They continued to wrestle, with Genji pushing Hanzo off of him after several minutes. Hanzo let loose several curses, but he did not attack again.

"You may call yourself my brother, but you are not the Genji I knew!"

"Of course I'm not. Only the dead do not change." Hanzo flinched again, but glared at Genji. "How are you feeling, Hanzo? Considering what happened."

"Nothing happened, Genji."

"Then what do you call back there in the castle, in the meeting room? A bad dream from too much sake?" Hanzo flinched again, this time looking away from Genji. "Hanzo, whatever happened in there, it was not your fault. You want to blame someone, blame those self-righteous bastards that call themselves elders."

"Where are we going?"

"The cargo flyer is heading for Busan. I thought, if you wanted, we head for Nepal. I know someone there who could examine you."

"I am fine."

"And how much is that bridge from Brooklyn you are selling again?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?! The clan is dead, and it is thanks to you!"

"To both of us." Before Hanzo could retort, the cargo flyer jerked around. Genji swore as a hole ripped in the cargo hold. There, looking out, they saw the largest Omnic they set sights on. A Titan.

"My weapon." Hanzo said. Genji gestured towards the back and Hanzo rushed there. He returned to the hole, armed with bow and quiver. "You said we were heading for Busan, as in South Korea."

"I did."

"Did you not remember the giant Omnic that would attack that country from time to time?" Genji had to admit he didn't, nor did he expect said Omnic to pick now as the time for its next attack. The hole got bigger, and soon the cargo hold was all but torn in two. Hanzo and Genji took that opportunity to leap out. They had to be thousands of feet in the air, but they managed to land somewhere on the Omnic attacking Busan. They attacked the monstrosity's defenses as they made their way down, eventually landing on solid ground when the Titan planted itself on the shore. If Hanzo noticed the extra weight in his quiver, he didn't acknowledge it, now wasn't the time to lecture Genji on at least getting him extra arrows instead of whatever was in there. Genji noticed other air ships coming in from the shore, some with Arabic writing on the hulls. Others were the MEKAs he had heard so much about, mechs built to fight this beast; they were automatic, until the Titan destroyed the network that controlled them. Now they had pilots, drafted from the country's top gamers due to the complexity of the controls.

"This way." Hanzo said, indicating an empty alleyway. He rushed off, Genji following close behind. So far, since the cargo ship ran into the Titan, Hanzo was all right. His reflexes were still sharp, he was still able to fight. Maybe the blood that's long since dried on him was the that of the elders and woman, not his. Maybe his brother was going to be okay.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. They paused and stepped deeper into the alleyway to avoid detection. "Is anyone out there?" A man came into view, young from the looks of it, and was dressed in a coat with a cross. A medical person of some kind, possibly a medic. Genji began to move, but noticed Hanzo was frozen. The young man saw them, and reached out to them. Hanzo responded by gripping the young man's throat.

"Hanzo, no!" Genji cried. He tried to get his grip to loosen, to no avail. The medic-like person pushed some sort of button on a bracelet. A panic button, just what they needed. Genji tried to reassure Hanzo that everything was all right, that they needed to flee and was so focused on his brother he didn't realize until his grip loosened that someone else had arrived. Someone who injected Hanzo with a sedative, and Hanzo fell unconscious, releasing his grip.

"I apologize for him. He has been through a lot." Genji told the young man. He was coughing from being near choked to death and looked behind Genji. Genji turned around to see a sight he hadn't seen in years. "Dr. Ziegler."

"Genji." The Swiss field medic, the doctor who saved Genji's life, said, holding a used syringe. "It is good to see you, now will you mind explaining to me why your brother tried to kill one of my medical assistants?"

"I need healing, Dr. Ziegler. For him. Something happened to him, and I need your help to learn how bad the damage is."

"Are you sure of this, Genji?"

"Whatever else happened between us, he is still my brother, and he did not deserve what happened to him."

"Very well. Help me carry him, we will treat him at our medivac camp. Considering the circumstances, they may take precautions..."

"No restraints. That is non-negociable, what you saw there was a result of trauma. In truth..." Genji moved closer to her, and whispered while the assistant started helping Hanzo up. "In truth, Doctor, I need someone to examine him, and you are one of the only people I trust to do so. Also, I...I need you to run a kit for him."

"A kit? What sort of kit?"

"For rape."


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo woke in a cold sweat, the most recent nightmare still fresh in his mind. He had dreamed of an old fairy tale about a nightingale who sang for an emperor, but the version in his mind was a horror. Instead of the nightingale being banished, it was taken by the emperor's courtiers and literally torn apart. Wings were broken off and feathers were plucked, only to be replaced with strips of gold and several jewels adorning it. Then the insides were gutted and replaced with clockwork and crystal, and the nightingale was made to sing only for the courtiers and only what the courtiers wanted it to sing. In essence, the nightingale had become the clockwork one that replaced it, and like that clockwork nightingale, this mangled creature sang and sang until it was worn out, but the courtiers still wanted more. They brought out their creation all the time, and deep inside its gilded prison, the nightingale could hear the foreign visitors from the court. At first, the sounds from these foreign visitors were barely a whisper but as they got louder, the nightingale heard mocking laughter and condescending words. Many of these words called the nightingale pathetic, and some showed pity to the emperor, before and after his death left the courtiers in charge. The nightingale screamed as the courtiers drove the empire to ruin and the snide comments from foreign visitors became louder and louder, and soon they turned to screams of outrage and fighting broke out. One by one, the courtiers fell but no one spared a second glance at the nightingale. Those who did shook their heads and remarked on its pathetic state, how it would have been better off dead, instead of now living in disgrace with broken wings.

"Hanzo." Hanzo looked at his side and saw Genji next to the bed he was lying in. Hanzo looked around, they were in some sort of room. His bow and quiver were in a corner, and he was dressed in a simple T-shirt and pants. "Are you all right, _ani-san_?"

"I...what happened?" Hanzo asked. "Where are my usual clothes?"

"A medical assistant found us in that alley you directed us to, and you almost choked him to death. He pushed a panic button that alerted his superior, and you were sedated. We brought you here to examine you-"

"I am fine!"

"Did you miss the part of you choking someone who approached us and reached out?"

"I...I can not explain that. All I saw was a man reaching out to us and I just reacted."

"What do you think that says, brother?"

"That perhaps...perhaps I am more strained than I am willing to admit. My clothes?"

"Removed to prevent infection. I was with you the entire time, it's why you're not restrained." Hanzo wanted to protest, but somewhere inside he was relieved that he was left be.

"What exam, exactly, did they do to me?"

"I asked for a rape kit-"

"I told you nothing happened!"

"That was not what I saw! You were covered in blood, and your attackers were dead or unconscious with their gentillia mutilated, including the woman. One of those who survived admitted to the intent of using rape to force you to comply with the clan as well as produce a heir they can control. Considering that, can you blame me for wanting to make sure you were all right, at least physcially?"

"...what did the exam find?"

"It was not conducted. Dr. Zeigler wanted you conscious and coherent before asking your consent to proceed with any sort of exam."

"So aside from a change of clothes, I was not touched." Genji nodded. Hanzo looked at Genji, he could still tell his brother worried. "The last thing I remember was the elders capturing me, chaining me. They said they would remind me of my place, and...and then nothing, a blank, beyond the feeling of flesh touching flesh. The next thing I knew, you were there, and the elders and woman were slaughtered. I...I remember you talking to one of them, and then you decapitated everyone. Then we left."

"I had to make sure they were dead. That seemed like a gurantee."

"Why did you stay? At the castle? I thought you would be gone after our engagement."

"I needed to get something. I had just found it when I heard the commotion in the courtyard." Genji then went to get Hanzo's quiver and brought out the box he found. Hanzo could only stare in shock-Genji stayed behind, to obtain this? He reached for the box and stared at it.

"Mother's treasure box. You came for this. She wanted us to work together."

"Yes, but she was not as the elders were. Her instruction was more gentle, and she would find subtle ways, such as her treasure box. I knew where she hid it-"

"But I knew how to open it." Their mother's box, where she kept her most valued treasures. Hanzo hadn't seen it in years, not since her death, but he still remembered how it opened. It was a small wooden box, one with subtle clockworks that kept it sealed. It could only be opened if one knew how to work the raised knobs and their winding paths. Hanzo gave him back the box then leapt out of the bed. He found a pair of slip-ons by the bed and put those on. He then grabbed his bow and quiver and began to leave. He was stopped at the door by two women-one was obviously a doctor from the white coat and field kit, the other a soldier with blue armor. The doctor was blonde and blue-eyed and was also carrying a long staff, the soldier dark in skin and hair and sported a tattoo below her right eye. Under any other circumstances, Hanzo would have barged through both of them, but for some reason he stood back, let them in. The day was stressful, his body wasn't accepting of any touch right now.

"Dr. Ziegler." He said, nodding to the blonde, who responded with her own nod. Of course...Genji was rescued by Overwatch, it would have made sense that his life would be saved by their head of medical research. Especially given the amount of damage he did.

"Shimada." She answered. "How are you feeling?"

"As I was just telling Genji, I am fine."

"Really? Given your first reaction to someone reaching for you was to choke them, I have to be skeptical about that."

"A minor reaction brought on by stress. Nothing you need to concern yourself about, nor your protection." He indicated the soldier, who stood ready in case he should snap again and Hanzo wondered why in the world she was familiar.

"That remains to be seen." The soldier said. "Doctor, are you certain we can trust him?"

"To be honest, Pharah, I don't." She replied. "However, we will need aid here."

"Are you mad?! He is an assassin, a murderer, hell he tried to kill his own brother!"

"And he did not succeed. We could use his skill here. The Omnic caused a lot of chaos in Busan, and as much as I loathe it, we need help to stop the damage from escalating. Or worse, to keep Talon from exploiting this to their advantage."

"But Hanzo Shimada? You know what he is, Angela, what he is capable of. Plus, you've heard the news about his clan, about Talon."

"I know what remains of his clan is allied with Talon, Fareeha. I also know, thanks to our friends, that he's at odds with his clan."

"And if he turns on us in an attempt to reconcile with them?"

"I will not." Hanzo said. "They do not believe in forgiveness, nor redemption. Not to mention the clan is in such disarray that perhaps they are not so much as allied with Talon, but absorbed by it. Either way, I will not rush to their side."

"At a price."

"Such is this business, Pharah is it?"

"Captain. Captain-"

"Amari." He realized it when he got a better look at her tattoo, the same tattoo possessed by Ana Amari, one of the original members of the Overwatch strike team. Except this woman was too young to be the legendary sharpshooter, who had died in a mission not long before Overwatch's fall.

"You know my name."

"I did not realize it until I recognized your tattoo. You are, I assume, your mother's daughter."

"We can't afford to pay you. We already have two other mercenaries with us, but...Angela's right, your skills would be useful."

"I am not unreasonable, Captain Amari. I am willing to make a trade in lieu of payment. Your other mercenaries?"

"A brother-sister team. He's a specialist in cyber warfare, she's more for close range. You, on the other hand, would be more for range attacks. If I agree to a trade, you would work under me and my unit, you would answer to me as would the other two mercenaries."

"That sounds reasonable. And my services would be traded for..."

"A reference from Helix. I would imagine such would be useful in your line of work, and yes I would be authorized to offer such." Hanzo stared at her-a reference from Helix Security would be useful in obtaining more mercenary work, work that was legitimate and the potential employers unlikely to betray him for whatever the clan or Talon may offer, if they kept their word.

"In that case, you have a sniper Captain. Your first order?"

"Get yourself a physical then meet me in the hangar ASAP."


	5. Chapter 5

He tried not to balk at the mention of a physical. Of course she would request that, if she knew anything about how they got to Busan in the first place. It was nothing personal, the captain merely wants to be sure he can do the job, make sure nothing pressing would come back to bite them. It is just business, just business...

"Shimada?" Hanzo had to shake his head to bring himself back to the moment, to see Ziegler and Genji staring at him. Pharah had since left, probably to inform her unit and the other mercenaries of his addition to their group. "We can begin the physical whenever you are ready."

"I am fine." He said. "I would hate to see you waste your time on anything unnecessary, Doctor."

"It would be no trouble. It would be a simple physical to make sure everything is working fine." Her face turned to something akin to something Hanzo didn't recognize-pity, perhaps? Funny, somehow condemnation as a kin slayer wasn't so bad compared to that. "Hanzo. Would you be more comfortable with a male doctor?"

" _Iie!_ No. No, thank you Doctor, I trust your competence."

"Whenever you are ready then." He gestured her to proceed. The sooner this was dealt with, the better. "Would you mind Genji staying in the meantime?"

"It makes no difference to me. Let us proceed, Doctor." She nodded and began to examine him. Hanzo took notice that her touch was light, as unintrusive as possible. His body tensed at even her probing, platonic touch but he forced himself not to respond, not to lash out in any way. When she cupped his face to get a better look at his eyes, he had to will himself not to flinch or back away, let alone grab her hand and break it off at the wrist. Or break her neck. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the alleyway, he had to prove he was fine. So far, nothing happened beyond a scanning of vital signs but still he felt uncomfortable. But then, he never liked doctor's visits, never liked the implication that he was unwell in any way. He would not be a burden to anyone who had to depend on him. His thoughts were interrupted by a man entering the room.

"Mercy darlin', Pharah sent me ta see if ye needed any help with-why hello there." Hanzo took note of the man's accent, an odd sort of rolling of words. A brogue, he remembered it being called, which would make the man's origins either Scottish or Irish. The man then smiled at him, a smile he recognized from when Genji was young and would engage with a pretty woman. For some reason, the thought of what that smile meant made Hanzo pale.

"Have I interrupted somethin'?" The man asked, and the smile disappeared from his face and he put on a look of resignation and sighed. "All right, which is it? Straight or taken?"

"Pardon?" Hanzo asked.

"Are ye spoken for in the romantic sense, or are ye unattached but prefer women?"

"I-I do not have anyone in the sense you are implying, but yes, I prefer women. Just women." The last thing he wanted was for this person to get the impression otherwise.

"Of course. Story of my life. Mercy darlin'?"

"Oh!" She said. Right, Ziegler's call sign from Overwatch, Mercy. It suited her. "Yes, I will need your help later. After I am done here, I need your help with another patient. A through physical and partial maintence."

"Cybernetic, aye?"

" _Ja_. I know you're not a cyberneticist, Evander, but I do need help in making sure at least those parts are working well."

"Hence this bein' a partial maintence. It will nae be a problem. I can monitor the workings as they are, maybe improve them some, as far as software's concerned. Winston's work, I'm assuming? The cybernetics?"

"He and Torbjörn collaborated in the design, yes."

"Huh, I never thought ol' Torby would be any part of that. I mean, granted, cyborgs do nae count as sentient robots, not with the human aspect, but still, I'd have thought the mergin' of flesh an' metal that way would have made him uncomfortable at best, benefit to humanity or nae."

"I presume you are speaking of Genji." Hanzo said. Mercy nodded and finished up her exam. "Is...does he need more intensive care?"

"I will be blunt with you, Hanzo, what you did to him was monstorous. He was lucky to survive at all. A very good portion of his body had to be replaced in order for him to have any quality of life. So, yes, his medical care and maintence takes more than just myself due to the cybernetics. The armory is down the hall fifth door to your right when you are ready to replenish your quiver."

"If Genji does not mind, I prefer to stay."

"I do not mind at all, brother." Genji said.

"Very well." Ziegler answered. "It makes no difference to me." She gestured for Hanzo to move to the side while she and her companion moved towards Genji.

Hanzo could only stare as he watched the doctor known as Mercy tend to his brother. She started removing pieces of Genji, starting with the mask. Then more pieces were taken, the white outer pieces all over his body save his upper right side. That had to be armor. What remained after were either obvious cybernetic prosthetics or synthetic skin, the latter peeled off his head after she removed the helmet and lower mask. He still kept his hair short, and it had long reverted to its natural color from the lawn Genji turned it into. Some of the synthetic skin, such as what covered his head and upper left side, served as more of a skin suit; it replaced in other areas. The middle of Genji's chest, Hanzo guessed, served to power the cybernetics and replaced or supplemented the heart. It was similar to the situation of that armored hero in some of those vintage American comics Genji collected, only that man's cybernetics were limited to only a power source replacing his heart; the rest was an exo-armor that would have been considered obsolete in this day and age.

There was a similar, darker grey piece over Genji's crotch, and Hanzo wondered if perhaps he castrated his brother during their fight. He glanced at a monitor that held Genji's vitals and bio signs, which also showed the organs not replaced or supplemented by cybernetics. So far, things appeared to be working fine, the flesh worked in harmony with the cybernetics. Some of the cybernetics replaced muscles, others a liver and still others served as gateways between nerves and electronics. His legs were full prosthetics, as was the right arm, which also held a collection of shurikens. There were no cybernetics in his brain, except for a small microchip which assisted with interfacing between flesh and metal. The man working with Mercy was monitoring those and he asked Genji if he could add a patch to help protect from external hacking; Genji gave his compliance and the man set to work on those protections. Neither one of them paid any attention to Hanzo as he bore witness to the aftermath of what he had done to his brother so long ago.

"By the dragons, what have I done?" Hanzo thought. "What have I turned my brother into?"

"A badly injured man needin' cybernetics ta survive an' live. Any further changes Genji here went through was him. Well, him an' life, but mostly him." The man-Evander, Mercy called him-answered. "Ye do realize thinkin' out loud is called talkin', aye? Also, since we'll be workin' together, I'll warn ye right now ye take that swing at me, it'll be returned with interest."

Hanzo gaped at him, then turned to see his fists clenched and took this opportunity to look Evander over. He was lithe in build, and had to be at least six feet, not a surprise since most Westerners were tall. His hair was dark red and shoulder length which he wore in a braid kept together with a simple leather strap, which made Hanzo's theory of his origins lean more towards Irish. His eyes were golden colored and glinted like steel, ready to keep the promise just made. He was clothed similar to Hanzo right now, only his was black with matching boots and he had silver gloves on, gloves that sported wires connecting to the back of a matching long coat, one worn correctly. On both sides of his head were two discs, a laser visor that would activate for seeing what normal eyes would not, useful for infra-red...or hacking.

"You are the cyber warrior, then."

"Aye, I am. Evander MacLorcan, known as Solas on the web. An' ye be Hanzo Shimada. My sister's told me of ye."

"Your sister..." Hanzo looked again-the hair was familiar, the shade of it, and he knew another with that shade of red, only her eyes were green. Another mercenary, ruthless and sadistic and if rumor was correct, hunting down the terrorist group known as Talon. "Ah, Ash. You would be one of her three older brothers, the reason she claims to be capable of handling me."

"Aye, the one closest to her in age. Her year twin, to be precise."

"Her what?"

"It's what we call siblings born within two years of each other."

"She plays a dangerous game, hunting Talon. I have seen some of her more...creative works on some of their bases. They will retaliate."

"Ash has her reasons fer that-we have our reasons. Those are personal, an' this is nae a game ta us. Now, what do ye say I show ye gentlemen the armory? We have ta be ready fer anythin' if we're ta protect Busan from exploitation by opportunists and terrorists." By then, Genji had gotten himself back together-literally.

They followed Evander to the armory where he directed them to multiple weapons, and the parts needed to make what they need if need be. There, by a table working with chemicals, was Ash, just as Hanzo remembered her. Her red hair, the same dark as blood as her brother's, flew about in wild curls down her back and she was in a tight black skinsuit with matching gloves and heeled boots. On her waist was a belt that carried miniature pouches containing other tools, but the most striking part of the belt were the two sheaths on each side which carried her weapons, a pair of obsidian daggers with silver hilts. The chemcials she tended were accelerants, which would be poured into a tiny slot in each dagger where it would pool in the center of the blades and when lit, would make the blades catch fire. She looked up at the three men who entered and smirked at Hanzo.

"Well, if it isn't himself come ta join us." She said. She placed the finished chemcials, stored in tiny vials, into her belt. "Pharah said she brought ye on fer ranged attacks."

"And she mentioned one specializing in close ranged attacks." Hanzo said. "If I knew she meant you, I may have reconsidered her offer."

"Aww, still sore about that little tussle in Illios?"

"That was my target, Ash-san."

"So formal, Hanzo. From what I heard, ye were nae in a state ta remember formalities when they brought ye in, out cold an' covered in blood." Hanzo felt himself tense. The damn woman had a talent for provoking others, including himself.

"What else have you heard?"

"Only that ye damn near killed a medical assistant, but did nae succeed because our dear Angie knocked ye out. Whatever else there was, such as why ye were covered in blood in the first place, she'd know an' take ta her grave."

"Including what she did to Genji." Ash frowned at that mention, and glared at him.

"Aye, includin' savin' yer brother's life after ye tried ta kill him. A tad excessive fer dealin' wit' defiance an' a refusal ta conform, don't ye think?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to you!"

"There's no need, I can see fer myself what they are-one fuck-up after another which I understand cost yer former clan dear. No wonder the Shimada are considered the laughin' stock of the Yakuza." At that, Hanzo swung at her but Ash managed to back away so the punch didn't land.

"雌犬!" Hanzo cried. _Bitch_. "You know nothing of what happened!" He would have gone for her throat then and there if Genji hadn't held him back. Evander did the same to Ash, who continued to goad him.

"Flattery will get ye nowhere, darlin', and I know ye struck yer brother down, claimin' it was in the name of duty. Ironic, isn't it, that right after the deed was done, when ye assumed the kill before confirmin' it, that ye ran away from the very duty ye sacrificed yer brother for."

"Is there a point to this?" Genji asked. Hanzo continued to struggle against him, trying to get to Ash. On the bright side, he was too distracted by her taunts to react to Genji touching him, let alone holding him.

"Only to point out that someone who abandoned his so-called duty due to buyer's remorse should nae be surprised by people who are...skeptical about his integrity. Ye were supposed ta lead that clan, Hanzo, an' instead ye ran away, leavin' it ta others who violated their own laws left an' right fer their own gain. That is why Overwatch found it easy to dismantle them. Well, easier, given Genji joinin' them contributed to their downfall, an' they had ta turn ta outsiders-to Talon-ta get even a shred of their old power back."

"Do you believe they would take me back? Or that even if they did, I would return to the position I ran from? Do you truly believe I do not know what I have done?!" Hanzo said. "Yes, I shirked my duties, and yes that has cost the clan, and myself, much."

"Oh ye have no idea what it cost them, because ye can nae be bothered to check on them beyond their attempts on yer life. Do ye even know what those bastards ye call elders have done since ye fled? How they violated the very law of the clan, fer their own gains? Crossin' lines they should nae cross, pissin' off other clans? I doubt it."

"Ash-" Evander said.

"He needs ta hear this. I know what I speak of, Hanzo, because I've worked fer some of the Yakuza. Some of the more sane clans, ye might say. The ones who know which lines they should nae cross, and I have asked them about ye. They said ye were no master because ye never mastered yerself, defferin' ta the elders fer each decision made. Then ye ran an' the elders took control officially, an' there was no denyin' who the true masters of that clan were. Respect an' reverence ta them is one thing, but as far as everyone else was concerned, ye were their creature an' when things went wrong, it confirmed what they knew-that yer clan died wit' yer father."

"Enough, Ash."

"Even before then, they saw how yer elders were manipulatin' ye, moldin' ye into their weapon, their tool. A figurehead, to serve their purposes while they ran things from the shadows as they pleased. What I have to wonder is if members of other clans saw this, if outsiders saw this, why didn't you?"

"I said enough, Ashlyn!" Evander then threw Ash to the side and Hanzo felt a force in the room, one that focused on Ash, holding her where she was but not harming her. "Calling him on things he won't see serves no purpose except ta cause tension an' infightin'. I'll nae tolerate it, girl. Not now. Ye have issue wit' him, tell it now so we can clear the feckin' air."

"Fine. I know ye were approached by Talon's goons, Hanzo. I know they offered ye their support ta get back what ye let go."

"And if you knew anything about that approach, you know I did not accept their offer." Hanzo said, ripping himself from Genji's grip.

"Ye didn't reject it either."

"No. I asked what the cost was, nothing more. Now, if there is nothing else beyond your attempt to group me into those you hunt, I have arrows to make."

"We'll leave ye ta that." Evander said. "Let's go fer a walk, Ashlyn. Now." With that, Evander dragged his sister out of the armory, and the force that was present just moments ago disappated. Hanzo moved to a table to work on his tools, Genji stood next to him.

"A friend of yours, brother?" Genji asked. Hanzo busied himself gathering materials-narrow shafts, metals for arrowheads, tools to shape the points, feathers, and the small mechanics necessary for his more special arrows, such as the scatter and sonic arrows.

"A mercenary I met in my travels, more an annoying rival than any sort of friend." Hanzo answered. "I pity her brother, having to deal with her."

"I would not waste any pity on him. Evander may seem like a soft touch, but he knows how to deal with things. Besides, if he didn't handle her, one of their three older siblings would."

"Ash said she had three older brothers, counting Evander."

"I speak of two older brothers and an older sister, who is a doctor. She is an old schoolmate of Dr. Ziegler's."

"Would I see this sister here?"

"No. Dr. Ziegler told me her friend has a quiet practice in Glasgow, where she settled after her marriage. Besides, she is a pediatrician, not a first response medic and pioneer like Dr. Ziegler."

"And the eldest brothers?"

"Still in Ireland with their own families-one is a prosecutor in Dublin, the other is a builder in their home village, where he is also their clan's chieftain."

"A chieftain...so he is master of a clan, they are of a clan's leadership."

"They are an interesting bunch."

"Why Nepal?"

"Pardon?"

"You said we were heading for Nepal, before the Titan attacked. Why Nepal?"

"It was where I have been staying since I left Overwatch." Hanzo sighed. He still focused on his arrow making. They were like this for an hour, by then Hanzo had found he made more arrows than he could use on this job, but then, one can never have too much ammunition.

"Tell me, Genji." Hanzo said, turning to his brother, looking him in the eye. He owed him that much. "Tell me what happened since...since we fought. That night."

"...Are you certain you want to know, Hanzo?" Genji asked. "What happened was intense, explicit. I will not sugar-coat it."

"I do not want you to. You said I should forgive myself, and I saw the results of what I did to you, and if I am going to have any chance of redeeming myself I need to know what happened between that night and your confronting me in Hanamura."


	6. Chapter 6

Genji leaned on the table as he watched Hanzo work. He saw the look on his brother's face when he was undergoing his partial maintence, and how he tried to hide his own anger and shame when Ash called him out on ignoring things he shouldn't have. Hanzo did feel regret at what happened, he knew that since their confrontation, but sometimes Genji wondered if the pain of his heartbreak had cost Hanzo things. It didn't help that he was still in denial about what happened in the castle, but that he didn't react to his touch when he held him seemed to be a good sign. Then Hanzo turned to him, and Genji could tell he was forcing himself to look at him in the eye.

"Tell me, Genji." Hanzo said. "Tell me what happened since...since we fought. That night."

"...Are you certain you want to know, Hanzo?" Genji asked. "What happened was intense, explicit. I will not sugar-coat it." He may have forgiven his brother, indeed understood on some level why Hanzo did what he did, but that didn't mean he would forget.

"I do not want you to. You said I should forgive myself, and I saw the results of what I did to you, and if I am going to have any chance of redeeming myself I need to know what happened between that night and your confronting me in Hanamura." Genji nodded after a few minutes, then gestured to himself.

"I will begin with that night. I was found in a hospital outside of Hanamura. Dr. Ziegler was visiting when I was brought in, bleeding from the wounds you inflicted upon me, missing my arm even. My legs had been in such a state that they could not be saved, but my vitals were, barely. It was after she saved my life that Overwatch stepped in. Somehow, they found out I was outside of the clan's favor and that you were the result of the state I was found in. They managed to move me to their headquarters in Zurich after stablizing me, I had been listed by the hospital staff as a John Doe and the official statement was I died on arrival. After I was brought to Zurich, Overwatch had made me an offer-help them dismantle the Shimada clan, and they would rebuild my body. All I could think about that time was how could you try to kill me, your own brother. I knew I could not return, not without being killed or worse. In the end, I had nothing to lose at that point, so I agreed to their terms. Their cyberneticists worked hard, building a new body, replacing what I lost, supplimenting what was damaged. The process took months, and it was even more weeks for me to adjust. Due to my previous training, I was assigned to their covert operations division."

"Blackwatch." The more infamous part of Overwatch, Blackwatch had taken questionable actions and had gotten them suspended following some incident in Cairo. From the way the world reacted, one would think they were the only ones to cross lines for the greater good, but they weren't. Every country had a black ops division that took similar actions, but then, they weren't caught or exposed. Nor did their actions contribute to the fall of whoever they were connected to.

"Yes, Blackwatch. I knew the business almost as well as you, and that intelligence contributed to Overwatch being able to dismantle the Shimada. It took us three years, but we did it. Every operation they had was destroyed, merchandise was confinscated and any member we caught was either imprisoned or killed, the latter being more likely. I looked for you all that time, wanting to inflict the same pain you inflicted on me." Hanzo flinched, but was otherwise not surprised. "I looked for you, but I did not find you. No one did. It was during our attack on the clan that I learned you ran away after our fight, that you had abandoned the clan and the elders were sending assassins to kill you for your betrayal. I thought it ironic, the golden son of the Shimada clan running away from the duty he worked so hard for, that he renounced the power my "death" now gave him. Even Overwatch looked for you, but you proved elusive. After the clan was dismantled, they decided you were not worth their efforts and focused on other areas."

"Then what happened?" Genji paused, reflecting. "You said you left Overwatch. Why?"

"After Overwatch dismantled the Shimada, I found myself facing a life as cyborg, one neither machine nor man. At first, I was able to ignore it by focusing on missions but over time, it proved difficult. I was an outcast in the world, having no place anywhere. I hated myself, what I became and the vengeance I achieved in dismantling the Shimada clan only left me empty, save for the self-hatred I felt at what I became. I destroyed the very clan that sought to destroy me, that had destroyed me, but it would not restore my body. It would not restore my brother, who took his blade against me. For a time, I stayed with Overwatch-where else could I go? Even if they did not have me listed as officially dead, my blood would have, and I was no longer the carefree, handsome playboy of my youth. The conflict within me grew, and I reached my breaking point on a mission in King's Row. We were battling Null Sector."

"The omnic terrorist group. You were there the time they took King's Row."

" _Hai_. It was that mission that I was forced to face how the world had no place for someone like myself. I was not a human anymore, nor was I a machine. Even in Numbani, where omnics and humans lived together in peace, I was an outcast. After we stopped Null Sector, we returned to Zurich. Then I left."

"And you went to Nepal."

"Not in a direct manner. I wandered, lost in my thoughts, in my despair. Then I met Zenyatta, he is a monk, once a part of the Shambali order. It was through his guidance that I was able to reconcile my dual nature. I may have a cybernetic body, but inside, my soul, my human soul, is still intact."

"It was a long, difficult journey for you to accept what you became."

"It was. It was also during this time that I realized I had to put the past behind me, pieces of me I have long neglected. I needed to face you, to put to rest the demons that had haunted me." Genji paced a bit, gathering his thoughts. "I was not able to find you, but I learned things about you over the years-how you became a mercenary, evading assassins from the Shimada clan and that every year, on the anniversary of our fight, you risked your life infiltrating Shimada castle and making an offering in the temple in my memory. The rest you know. Now you."

"Me?"

"What have you been up to since our fight?" Hanzo looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. Genji just stood there, patient.

"After our fight, I...I could only stare, in shock-how could I do this, my own brother? I ran not long after. I did not think, did not consider, I just ran. I tried to justify it. You pushed me to it, you would not take part in the business, you kept defying the elders, I had to erase the dishonor you brought down on us. My first visit since then, I discovered the elders wiped all trace of you. It was as though you never existed. I could not return after that, so I stayed away. At first, the assassins were sent to take me alive, to bring me back. Over time, they came to kill, but I survived. I heard things, about the Shimada being attacked by Overwatch, that they were being dismantled. But the attempts would not stop. I had turned to mercenary work to survive."

"Did you ever think about that night?"

"Every day. I regret what happened, Genji, despite her claims to the contrary."

"Ash values family, brother. To her, it means more than anything, or should. To strike one's family down, it is abominable."

"She would be right. In any case, all my efforts to justify what I did would not erase my shame. It would not bring you back. If I could return to that time..." He would have done something, anything, different than fighting with his brother. Genji knew this. "There are times I wish I acted different that night, acted in a way that did not bring dishonor to the clan.

"Such as seppuku?" Genji asked. Hanzo nodded. "Hanzo. Look at me, brother." Hanzo turned and faced him. "I have found, in my journey, that what we grow up believing in and valuing are challenged by time and experience. Often, what you value and know, from experience, to be true. But sometimes, what you once valued and believed to be true no longer reflects your current understanding."

"And this, to achieve redemption, no longer reflects your current understanding?"

"Committing suicide, even if it's through combat, because of a terrible mistake no longer reflects my current understanding. Sometimes, brother, I wonder if the Western view of ending one's own life is more accurate." With that, Genji left the armory and Hanzo to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sometimes, brother, I wonder if the Western view of ending one's own life is more accurate._

Hanzo managed to find some boots and a short leather jacket in the armory when he finally made his way to the hangar. Genji's last words in their conversation still haunted him, and he had to admit his brother changed more than he anticipated. There were times he thought of just ending it, what he did would have required his own life in repayment. Yet he could never bring himself to commit suicide directly, and pride forbade him just allowing an enemy to kill him in combat. Why? Why not end it, it wasn't like he'd be missed; if anything, he'd be as forgotten to the world as Genji was to the clan. Maybe accepting the job here was a mistake, it wasn't like he gained anything from it. No, not true-attempts to reconcile with Genji and the possible referral aside, he did gain more knowledge about Ash, not that he could use it to his advantage. All he has now is her full name, bits of her family background and the fact she values family. Nothing useful, unless he wanted to spend the rest of his days begging her to kill him.

"Hanzo." He looked up and saw Evander-Solas-had run into him. They kept walking. Hanzo noted Solas armed himself with what looked like a thick bo.

"Solas-san." He said. "Is everything all right? Ash..."

"Sparrin' with some of the soldiers from Helix. Mercy darlin'll have her hands full today."

"Gives them quite the workout, _hai_?"

"She does. Listen, about what she said..."

"I did not like what she said, but that does not dispute her accuracy." As he recalled, while Solas did call Ash off, he didn't dispute what she said, which indicated he agreed with her.

"It doesn't. I'll tell ye right now that I agree with Ash, to a point. Ye fecked up, Hanzo, harmed yer family to support yer clan, only ta leave that clan to its own devices, which was a disaster in of itself. But this is not the time nor the place ta dispute it."

"We have a job to do."

"Aye. Some, though, they may not see it as such but do a better job of stayin' professional than me sister at times."

"You would mean Dr. Ziegler, of course."

"I do. She's fond of Genji, in a platonic way of course, an' she can nae comprehend anyone tryin' ta do family in anymore than we do."

"I will do my best not to burden her with unnecessary medical issues then." Solas stopped Hanzo and looked at him. Hanzo felt a moment of panic, only for it to dissapate.

"Now wait just a moment, boyo, I did nae say she'd not treat ye. She'll do her job, it's not like she'll just leave ye ta die if yer wounded."

"Perhaps it is best if she did." Solan then stared at him, and Hanzo felt the same pressure as when he called Ash down, only not as heavy. It felt calming, and at the same time it seemed to be looking for something. Hanzo steeled himself, and felt the pressure pause.

"You don't mean that. You want ta mean it, because ye feel that's what ye brought on yerself by yer own actions, but if ye wanted ta die in truth, ye'd have done yerself in that night. Or any of the other times between then an' now, Aesun knows ye've had many opportunities."

"Yes, I believe the term is called "suicide by combat". How is the taking of one's own life so horrible? I did wrong, I need to atone."

"By rushin' yerself ta divine judgement? By throwin' away the life the divine gives us?"

"I threw away my life a long time ago, Solas-san."

"Yer still here, aren't ye? Ye fecked up with Genji, no disputin' that, and yet he lives an' forgives ye. Ye have a chance ta fix what ye broke last decade, Hanzo. Not many people get a second chance, let alone deserve one. That ye live now, an' tryin' ta fix what ye broke, at least with Genji for now, that's bravery." Hanzo then stared at Solas, trying to comprehend. Yes, he knew the Western view of suicide was one of disapproval, one of outrage and despair. But for it to be the sign of a coward?

"How? How is my still being alive a sign of bravery?"

"Because ye have a chance ta balance out the red in yer ledger. There's no erasin' it, ye just have ta live with it an' do yer best ta do better. Here, right now? It's a start." Hanzo felt the pressure disappear altogether and they resumed walking. They finally reached the hangar, where Pharah was waiting. To the side, Hanzo saw Genji, and Mercy treating at least three Helix soldiers. Then he saw Ash, smirking.

"Ash-san." Hanzo said, bowing.

"Hanzo." Ash replied. "See ye got yerself attired proper, just in time too. We're about to conduct our first patrol."

"You sound cheerful about that-too cheerful."

"An' why shouldn't I be? We're paired up, you and I. The other soldiers, they're decent enough in a fight, but you make it worthwhile."

"What a joyous thought." Solas couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll be here monitorin' ye all here." He said. "Ash, try to behave yerself out there darlin'."

"I can say the same fer you, Evander." Ash replied. "Don't think I don't know what goes through that mind of yours amidst these handsome men."

"Oh, I'll be good if they let me-very good." Ash laughed at that. For a moment, Hanzo felt envy at their bond. They're so easy with each other, so accepting of each other's quirks and are able to call them down without crossing lines. Did it come natural, or was it a result of them being the youngest of each gender in their family? Did he even have that bond with Genji, or was it as much an illusion as he fears redemption is? His thoughts were interrupted by a giant mech crashing into the hangar. He recognized it as one of the mechs that was fighting the Titan earlier and it only popped up for him because it looked like a crude pink bunny. A young woman-girl-came running right behind it, wearing a jumpsuit and looking worried. Was that the pilot? By the dragons, are the Koreans recruiting children?

" darlin', what is it?" Solas asked, looking at the mech.

"Something's up with my mech!" cried. "It just up and flew on its own! I don't know what's going on!"

"I believe ye, dear." His hands then glowed silver, and Hanzo saw that his laser visor came up and the silver glow hit the mech. "Shite, this mech's been hacked!" That was when the mech, its glass window now sporting an odd skull logo on it, began firing. Everyone took cover, except whom Hanzo had to drag to cover as she fired on it.

"Are you insane?!" Hanzo said. kept firing from the cover.

"No one hacks my mech!" shouted. "I hate hackers! They give those of us with real skill a bad name!"

"Solas! Can you gain control of the mech?"

"I'm tryin', but I'll need cover!" Solas answered. "I know this code, this hacker-though this is big even for her."

"We will give you what cover we can!" He then shot an arrow at it, rushing out from cover to get its attention. It worked, because the hacked mech started focusing on him. The other soldiers fired on it as well, trying to stop it. Even Mercy, known for her conscientious objectons even during the days of Overwatch, was firing at it with a small pistol. The mech was too well-armored to be brought down by their attacks, even Pharah's rocket barage made no dent in it. Genji rushed in throwing shruikens at it, and that distracted the mech long enough for Solas to leap on it and to get into the systems. The skull logo still remained, bar the slighest hint of static for a moment.

"Bloody, soddin' bitch!" Solas shouted. "Hold tight, folks, this is going to take a while!" Hanzo was ready to resume his attack. He had to duck when the mech unleashed its fusion cannons, and his arrows bounced off when the shield came up.

"젠장!" said. _Oh shit._ The mech had started to glow. "The hacker's activated the self-destruct! It's gonna blow in ten seconds!"

"Solas!" Hanzo called. "Tell us you are able to regain control!"

"I almost got it...there!" Solas said, and the mech glowed silver, the skull logo gone. "Crap!" Hanzo was about to ask what was wrong when the mech activated its boosters and crashed through the wall. It was outside the base and was flying higher and higher, the silver glow still encompassing it. Seconds later, the mech exploded, yet the explosion wasn't as intense as it should have been. It was almost as though the mech was enclosed when it detonated. Hanzo registered another sound that occured when the mech exploded, that of a body crashing into the wall. He turned from the view of the explosion to see Solas slumped against a nearby wall, having impacted it as though flung backwards.

"Evander!" Ash cried, rushing towards him. Mercy wasn't far behind, her Caduceus staff drawn and glowing. He saw the yellow stream glow from it to Solas, who started to stir as the biotic healing did its work. Ash held her brother even when the healing stream was turned off. He stirred, and gripped both her hand and Mercy's.

"I'm all right, sweetheart." He said. "It's going to take more than that to do me in." Ash responded by punching him in the arm.

"Don't you dare make me worry like that, Evander MacLorcan, or I swear to Aesun I'll make ye regret it!" Solas just smiled and cupped her face.

"I'm fine, Ashlyn. I swear to ye on that. See? Mercy darlin's done grand healin' me."

"What did you do to yourself?" Hanzo asked. Solas waved off both women's concern and stood up.

"There wasn't time to deactivate the self-destruct, so I shielded the bastard and got it to a safe distance."

"That was a shield you threw?"

"Aye, fer cases like this. Or in the event protection's required, I can shield others. Obviously, there's a price to this. Felt the impact of the explosion right through the shield an' it sent me flyin'."

"You're lucky you weren't hurt worse!" Mercy cried.

"Better me than innocents, Mercy darlin', when it comes down to it."

"Regardless, I need to do an examination before clearing you." She started dragging him to the infirmary.

"Aww, come now Angie, I'm fine! I promise."

"We will see." Solas was about to protest further when Mercy gave him a look. "Evander. Do not make me have to call Sabrina." That got a wide-eyed look from him. Just who was Sabrina? Then Hanzo realized they spoke of their sister, the doctor, Mercy's old schoolmate and friend. Of course.

"No! Don't you dare call her! I'll not have her worryin' herself sick over me, not in her condition!"

"Condition? Is Sabrina sick?" Solas swore to himself.

"No, she's not sick; she's pregnant. She just found out herself, she's fine, in full health as is the babe, who is due next spring."

"That's _wunderbar_!"

"Aye, it is. Do me a favor, next time she calls ye, don't mention I told ye. She wants ta do it herself, so when she does? Act surprised."

"I can do that, if you come with me to the infirmary. And let me do a full examination. And go on bedrest for the rest of the day." Solas just groaned. It would appear the good doctor had a way of handling him.

"Fine. But you're not telling Coriander or Donovan either. Or their wives. Or Bri's husband. Not unless ye find somethin' worth fussin' over. That goes for you too Ashlyn."

"Pft. As if I'd tell Cory anything anyway." Ash replied, though with about half the cheek Hanzo was used to her saying. It indicated she was worried too. "As for Donny an' Bri, I won't say anythin', not unless somethin' happens. But if they find out, it's on yer head."

"Ye did nae mention Melanie, Daphne an' Alasdair."

"I don't have to, they apply by extension, an' I know better than to mention it ta the kids."

"Good. Ye know where I keep the equipment. Get everyone linked wit' comms an' bring me tablet. I can monitor from a sick bed, Angie, before ye say anythin'. Besides, ye know the nieces an' nephews call me from time to time. Do YOU want to tell them their favorite's uncle's hurt?"

"... _Nein_. Not unless I have to, and I pray I don't. Let's go then."

"That's a girl. Hanzo!"

" _Hai_?" Hanzo said. Evander gripped his hand and shoved a small disc in it; it was a silver trinket, shaped like a wolf.

"Take care of Ashlyn out there, an' yerself."

"I will." Hanzo bowed as Solas let Mercy lead him off. Ash stood up, looked at the disc he held.

"He trusts ye." Ash said. "Probably more than he should, but he sees somethin' in ye ta give ye that."

"Your family's crest I assume?" Ash just gave a small smile.

"Don't assume, Hanzo. It make an arse out of you an' me. But in this case, yes, it is our crest."

"Solas-Evander, he said he knew the hacker."

"He did. We've seen this work before-have ye heard of the Sombra collective?"

"I have heard mention of them. A group of hackers penetrating the defenses of corporations with strong government ties, most recently LumériCo and Volskaya Industries."

"Yes. Evander has his theories about Sombra. The most telling is that we're not dealing with a collective." Hanzo just stared at her, pocketing the crest. Ash handed him a comm which he placed in his ear.

"You can not mean to say this was done by one person, the attacks on those corporations were done by one person."

"Person's skilled enough, persistent enough, they can hack everywhere at every time. It'd be easy, with the intensity and number of the attacks, to think it's a group."

"We are dealing with someone very dangerous then, someone popular with the general public." Ash snorted.

"Not as popular as ye think. She has her admirers, no doubt of that, but anyone with half a brain cell can see her for what she is-a hacker whose hat is as black as her name."

"Her name?" Hanzo looked to Genji, not understanding.

"Her name means ",影", brother." Genji explained. _Shadow_. "Ash, what makes you think this is a woman?"

"There were some taunts, when Evander would have a go at what was planted. It sounded feminine, an' he didn't detect signs of a voice scrambler. Plus he talked wit' some of the guards at Volskaya, what was left of them anyway. They described a woman, Hispanic, with augmentations all around. Sucker bet that's Sombra, gentlemen."

* * *

In a warehouse several blocks from the base, Reaper heard Sombra swore. She had managed to hack one of the mechs and for a while, got control. But moments after she activated the self-destruct, she was kicked out and the mech traveled out of where it was and exploded high into the sky. Reaper was looking out the window and remarked on the explosion.

"We have a problem." Reaper said.

"Damn right we do!" Sombra replied. "They got someone who can counter me."

"Can you get back in?"

"I'm trying! They beefed up their security since then, I'm trying to get thr- _hijo de puta_!" Reaper heard growling in the background, a wolf's growl, and Sombra's screen turned silver. He shot the computer immediately. "Damnit!"

"We were almost compromised. You can get a new rig."

"Fuck the rig! I know who we're facing. Goody-two-shoes white hat I tangled with before, goes by Solas. He travels sometimes, with this girl-"

"Ash. That's his sister. They've been causing trouble on our bases lately-he gets our info, she destroys the base, and everyone in it. After some...words."

"After torture. You mean these are the guys gunning for Talon? The _psicópatas_?"

"She'd be the psycho, Sombra. He makes sure she doesn't go too far, and it's not Talon's head they're after, that's the bonus; it's mine they want."

"Yours?" Sombra wheeled around and looked at the black-cloaked wraith. "So you know them."

"Yes. Their real names are Evander and Ashlyn MacLorcan. DO NOT go looking into them, not unless you want them and the rest of that family on your ass."

"And these two are on your ass because..."

"I killed their father."

"Wow. That's...that explains plenty. So what now?"

"Pack it up, move out. Set up the contingency."

"Seriously?! Aren't you going to tell me more about MacLorcan-"

"NO! This family isn't a force you want to tangle with, Sombra."

"Could say the same for you. I mean, come on, killing their father? That's why their spree against us, isn't it?"

"Had to be done."

"At least tell me what "Solas" means! Come on..." Reaper paused. Then decided to throw Sombra a bone, if only to cease her whining.

"It's Irish for "light". Now move!" Sombra rolled her eyes and went to set up the contingency. Reaper felt a headache coming on. Damn Ash and Evander for coming here. They could have taken advantage of the chaos in Busan. Except he saw Ziegler. And Amari, well, Amari younger. Part of him thrilled-more to take down for his suffering, especially Ziegler. Self-righteous little bitch. She did this to him, THEY did this to him. They will pay.

"A complication already?" His associate asked. "I thought we had this, Reaper-san." Oh, right. The damn rep from the Shimada clan. Probably the only one left, considering.

"A minor setback. Nothing we can't handle." Reaper replied. "Any news from Hanamura?"

"They had Hanzo-san, but he escaped. No one saw the other one, how unfortunate."

"Intel spotted them with the relief unit."

"Both of them?" Reaper nodded. "Excellent. Just remember we need Hanzo-san alive. My clan has...personal matters to take care of regarding him. Do what you will with the other."

"Understood." He owed Genji, like the rest of Overwatch. Ungrateful little snot...they gave him a home, after he fell out with the clan, a new body and how does he thank them? Ups and leaves first opportunity after dismantling the Shimada. On the bright side, he did get to know the younger Shimada-he was charming, charismatic, knew far more about the business as a whole than anyone gave him credit for. Hanzo may have been the heir, but Genji had, in his opinion, far more leadership potential than his brother. They were both certainly more preferable than the rep with him, and Reaper had to wonder just how unstable that one was.

Either way, he could see why, tradition aside, the elders wanted Genji to take a more active role.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Hanzo and Ash were on patrol in the streets of Busan. The other soldiers were grouped in pairs-Pharah made it clear no one went out there alone. Not after the incident with the mech. Hanzo found his thoughts retreat to Solas-how many people would jump onto a hacked mech, then ride said mech while the self-destruct sequence was going? Granted, it only happened because Solas didn't regain control until after the sequence was activated and he did shield the mech, but it sent him flying back to base and hitting the wall. It made him wonder if insanity was an Irish trait, or a MacLorcan trait.

"Something on your mind?" Ash asked, scanning the streets. Hanzo was perched on the rooftops, keeping watch from there.

"Nothing relevant." He answered. "Any movement down there?"

"Nothin' I can sense, that's for certain. Moving on." They continued down the streets. So far, they hadn't spotted anything out of the ordinary, but after what happened to the mech, no chances were taken. Hanzo felt his mind reflect on the castle, what happened that night or part of it. There was no going back to reclaiming what was once his, he knew that when he left. But what would he do, if he found redemption, if he forgave himself for his sins? Build a new clan? Out of the question, not with how he screwed things up with the Shimada. Maybe the elders did have a hand in it, but the lion's share of the blame fell on Hanzo's shoulders and he knew it. Leading the clan was his responsiblity and he shirked it, for what? Regret at what he had to do to maintain order? For trying to make Genji fulfill his role in the clan despite his insistence that he wouldn't? Why couldn't Genji have just taken responsibility instead of indulging himself in games and women all the time!? Why couldn't he have made Genji step up, why did it have to take him nearly killing his brother to the point he became a cyborg for him to even have a hint of maturity?!

"Hanzo!" His comm blasted in his ear. "Can we save the brooding until this patrol is done?"

"My apologies, Ash-san. I allowed my mind to wander."

"Don't worry about it. We all have our ghosts." She paused, and from his perch Hanzo saw her look around. "Speaking of ghosts, I'm thinking we have company." Hanzo watched her draw her daggers and looked around a nearby alley.

It reminded him of how they met-he was tracking a target in Sicily when said target ran into Ash. She had been dressed like a party girl and the target, a brute with no regard for a woman's virtue, pinned her to the alley wall and forced a kiss on her. Hanzo wouldn't forget how she kneed him in whatever excuse for balls he had, forcing him to let go of her, or the smile she gave after, the one a predator gives after a successful kill. Moments later, before Hanzo could loose the arrow he had ready, the target convulsed and fell to the ground dead; Ash had poisoned lipstick on her. The method used reminded Hanzo of the clan's kunoichi, and he had to admit he was impressed when the target's friends tried to get revenge only for Ash to dispatch them with her daggers, quick effective kills to the throat. Then she looked up at where he was perched to make the kill and smirked at him, then went on her way taking the target's body with her. Since then, he'd run into her several times as they competed for targets.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Hanzo looked down the alley only to find someone approaching the opening. Hanzo notched an arrow, ready to fire. It could be another passerby, but one did not survive by leaving things to chance. He watched the person look down, then take out a weapon. Hanzo fired the arrow only for the person to catch it without turning around.

"I wondered if you would show up, Hanzo-san." The person said. "Do you plan to run away again, or will you fight like a Shimada for once?" The person turned around and Hanzo saw his face-Japanese, and pale as a ghost, his black hair in a crew cut. The eyes were black as well, and they shone with a twisted sort of glee.

"Interesting you are still alive, Katsu." Hanzo said. "I would have thought you dead like the others."

"You would be amazed how easy it is to avoid death. How did you help the other one do it?" Hanzo had to supress a growl-Katsu has been referring Genji as "other" since they were boys. There was also something else, but he pressed that down as well.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You know what happened-I did my duty, then I ran. I never checked to make sure he was dead."

"Do not lie to me! You never would have made such a mistake, not when our honor was on the line! Did you think we would not find out he survived? Did you think we did not see him for what he is?! You did something other than run away that night, you know you did! Something to ensure he lived to destroy us!"

"Why not come up here and we can discuss it further?" Katsu gave a smile that Hanzo never liked, it spoke of one that promised pain and suffering.

"Why not indeed? The fodder can take care of your bleeder friend." He then started climbing the wall and Hanzo had to supress a wince at the language as he fired more arrows at him.

"And you wonder why women preferred Genji over you." He muttered. Still referring to foot soldiers as though they were cannon fodder, still referring to women as nothing but glorified incubators at best and fuck toys at worst. Most of the arrows he fired miss, the few that didn't Katsu managed to deflect and he responded by tossing shuriken at him, six-pointed ones which Hanzo managed to avoid. Katsu jumped up and he was facing Hanzo on the roof.

"No sword, Hanzo-san?" Katsu taunted. "Only a bow and arrows? Hardly useful in the long run."

"Still incapable of seeing the bigger picture." He then swung his bow like a staff, which Katsu deflected with his sai. "Anything can be used as a weapon." He countered an attempted stab.

"Pathetic! Useless! And YOU were to be master of the clan?! Thank the dragons that mistake has been remedied!"

"And how has it been remedied, Katsu?"

"The elders have seen to it that the Shimada has a proper leader. One who will do what must be done with no regrets! One who will lead us to glory not seen since our grandfather was master!"

"So who did they choose?"

"Is it not obvious? ME!" Hanzo found himself distracted for a moment, and was barely able to deflect another stab as he gave out a harsh laugh. "You dare mock me?!"

"You, master of the Shimada? You can not be serious! You were never allowed outside of Hanamura, for good reason. You show no respect to others, you are easily provoked and you are incapable of hiding your true nature. As much a failure as I am, Katsu, you are a million times worse."

"I know we are superior! I know we use the drugs and weapons we sell to purge the inferior off this world! You are nothing but a waste! They should have let me deal with the other one. I will deal with the other one, and you? You will pay for your treachery!"

"And you have proven my point." He dodged another stab and elbowed Katsu right in the jaw. Katsu stumbled back gripping his nose. How many times did Hanzo break that same nose, in training or making a point about his behavior? How many times did Genji beat Katsu for his brutish behavior towards women? Speaking of women, where was Ash? Katsu was ready to launch another wave of shuriken when he staggered back from a blow to his shoulder. The blow was as though someone tossed a ball of fire at it; Hanzo turned around to see Ash standing behind him, daggers drawn and lit with flames. Katsu saw her as well, and his face twisted into rage and hate.

"You!" He shouted. "Mick bleeder! I am going to enjoy gutting you!"

"Well now, yours is a face I hoped to not see again." Ash said. "When did they let you out?"

"I escaped! Die!" He charged, and Ash countered with a kick to the head that knocked him out cold. Hanzo looked down at him.

"Charming fellow." Ash said as she started binding Katsu. "Friend of yours?"

"A cousin, actually." Hanzo answered. "He is not well-liked."

"That is obvious."

"How did you first have the displeasure of crossing paths with Katsu?"

"This one got into trouble in O'ahu, pissed off the local Yakuza...what's the leader called again?"

" _Oyabun_."

"Right, the _oyabun_ of the local Yakuza put a bounty on his head for the offense-ten million American dollars to bring him in alive. From what I'm understandin', the offense was dealt with an' Katsu here was thrown in front of the nearest police precinct afterwards. He was arrested fer his crime an' others, an' last I heard was doing time in max security prison."

"Then he escaped. Katsu was never allowed outside of Hanamura because of his prejudices, his inability to push them down to deal with people. My father hoped to channel that aggression by assigning him as our torturer. Then things fell apart and if what he says is true, the elders chose him as de facto master of the Shimada."

"Shite...they do grow desperate." She tapped on her comm. "Solas, it's me. We ran into a spot of trouble, nothing serious. Aye, there are casualties-for them. About...two foot soldiers an' something of a lead arsehole. The foot soldiers are dead, wearin' Talon's colors. The lead arsehole's Shimada clan, we're going to need a run on him. Name? Katsu Shimada, turns out to be a cousin of our boys here, not a well-liked one. Yes, he was one my bounties. No, I did not kill him yet. Ye ran him? That was quick. Uh huh..uh huh...oh feck it all! Orders from Pharah? Bring the arsehole in? Alive? Fine, but only because we need info. Headin' back now. See you soon, don't strain yerself." She tapped her comm again, shutting it off. Hanzo noted she looked grim.

"There is distressing news?" he asked. Ash nodded.

"The bastard here was heading to an undisclosed location courtesy of Interpol. They were in the middle of transferrin' him when he made his escape. Turns out he's been busy fer the past ten years."

"O'ahu is run by the Norishi clan. The _oyabun_ was a friend of my grandfather's. What did Katsu do to offend them? Besides being his usual self."

"What he has been doing since ye left. Come on, we have our orders-bring him in and hold him until Pharah can get in touch with Interpol to fetch their prisoner." Hanzo nodded and lifted up Katsu. So one member of the family was still alive, he and Genji weren't the only ones. That meant what happened at the castle didn't happen, the elders weren't trying to breed him to obtain a proper heir, not when they have Katsu, as poor a choice as he is.

Nothing happened that night in the castle, just as he told Genji.


	9. Chapter 9

At the base, Genji went to the control room when he noticed Solas take up the comm. He was at a desk, having been released from the infirmary and Pharah was with him, but Genji was able to hear him.

"Ash, what is it?" Solas asked. "Ran into trouble, huh? Any casualties? How many hostiles? Only three? Any idea who they are? Shite...Talon. And Shimada clan? Aye, I can run him, if I have a name. Katsu Shimada...name sounds familiar, wasn't he one of your bounties? An' ye did nae kill him yet? Hold on, run's finished. Oh feck...he was doin' time in a max security prison in O'ahu when Interpol stepped in. Boy's been busy the past ten years, and I don't mean his family's business of weapons an' drugs. He managed to escape as he was bein' transfered into Interpol's custody, undisclosed location. Hold on, what was that Pharah? Aye, I'll tell her."

He turned to Pharah, who told him something and he nodded in agreement as she left the desk. "Pharah says she's contactin' Interpol, she wants the bastard brought in. Alive. Okay, I'll see ye soon. Be careful out there." He turned off the comm and saw Genji in the door. Genji walked towards him.

"Did I hear correctly?" Genji asked. "Cousin Katsu is here, in Busan?"

"Ye did."

" _Kuso_. I was afraid of that."

"I'm lookin' at his rap sheet right now. This is what yer clan's chosen as leadership fer the past ten years. Or should I say figurehead?"

"Figurehead is more accurate. Katsu is the elders' creature, more than Hanzo was. The only difference between them is that unlike the elders, Katsu is incapable of hiding his true nature or lying, yet he believes their lies. If you have ever seen holovids of me being in a brawl in my youth, chances are it was me beating Katsu because he acted like the racist, misogynistic asshole he is. Everyone else is inferior to the Shimada, by his standards, and he acts like it even if it compromises business."

"Sounds like a feckin' Prince Charmin'."

"'Charming' is the last thing I would describe him as. How are you feeling?"

"Grateful to be out of bed. Let me guess, yer dear cousin was so unstable he wasn't allowed out?"

" _Iie_. Father refused to let him out of Hanamura, not after some incidents in Tokyo. Incidents which led to those beatings I gave him." They soon heard shouting from the front, and there was Ash and Hanzo dragging a struggling, bound Katsu who was shouting out his usual obscentities. Genji sighed, he forgotten how big a headache Katsu could generate. The headache only grew when Mercy walked in.

"I should have known." Katsu sneered. "Only a bleeder would rescue the other one. Does he still give a good fuck, Swede whore? Oof!" Hanzo smacked him upside the head.

"Silence, Katsu!" Hanzo said, and Genji noticed his brother looking murderous. Katsu still struggled, ranting about how Hanzo would pay for this, how they would all pay. Then he saw Genji, broke loose and ran. Of course he got out of the ropes, every clan member was trained in escape tactics since before they could walk, and Genji hopped up and pinned Katsu on the floor.

"Stop struggling." Genji said, stepping on his back while Katsu gave a glare. "Before you say anything, try to remember I have beaten you before-that has not changed."

"Bastard!" Katsu cried. "I will enjoy finishing you off! Then I will put these bleeders in their place!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Katsu, you may just believe it." Genji dragged Katsu up, catching the restraints Solas threw-manacles, good. A quick search revealed no sign of picks, so Genji bound him before lifting him up.

"You are still nothing more than a useless dick!"

"And you are still a dickless moron; there was a reason women flocked to me at clubs while you got your jollies at the one teahouse willing to do business with you, for premium prices." He noticed Mercy was scanning him with the staff and frowning at the results. "Tell me he is suffering from some sort of fatal disease."

"No..." Mercy said. "But there is some mutilation, recent."

"What sort of mutilation? If it is his brain, that would explain a lot."

"His genitals are missing, all of them. Not missing, someone amputated them then cauterized the wound."

"The dragons will restore my glory!" Katsu shouted. Genji shook his head-so the dickless part was now literal. He wasn't surprised; with Katsu's attitudes towards women, it was only a matter of time. Genji then noticed Hanzo, who was looking pale. Damn, if Katsu being alive gave any reinforcement of his denial, said denial was just wiped out by the reveal of Katsu being emasculated.

"What did you do?" Hanzo growled. He stalked towards Katsu and gripped him by the shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"A mongrel bleeder, or I would have if the bitch had not been able to flee me. Someone has to continue the bloodline, cousin, and its Chink and Mick bloods would have been overridden by my seed!" Hanzo punched him square in the jaw and nodded to Genji.

"Get him out of here before I forget he needs to be alive for Interpol. NOW!" Genji just nodded and went to drag Katsu someplace he could be stored until Interpol arrived.

* * *

Hanzo felt himself shaking with rage and something else he couldn't place right now. Damn Katsu, damn him for whatever he had done. He turned to Ash, who was looking concerned.

"The bounty on Katsu by the Norishi." He said. "What was his crime, Ash-san?"

"It was an abduction and attempted rape, three years ago. He grabbed a sixteen-year-old girl, tried to force himself on her, but by the grace of the divine and his own stupidity, she managed to escape him. When her family found out, they were outraged." Ash said. "When he was arrested, he admitted to trying to force his seed onto the girl so he could bring an heir back to his clan. Despite her mixed heritage, which Katsu believed can be overriden as the male's bloodline is all that matters to him, he thought her a good candidate. I tracked him, then gave him to the Norishi clan so they could deal with him personally before lettin' the law have him."

"And the girl?"

"I am not telling you her name, Hanzo."

"I am not asking for her name. But for the Norishi to want retribution on him for this, she has to be part of that clan."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No. But I need to. Her connection to the Norishi clan?"

"She's Kenneth Norishi's youngest granddaughter." Hanzo paled at the mention-the Norishi _oyabun_ , the _gumi_...and Katsu tried to disgrace-to attack a member of his family? By the dragons! That would've been read as an outright attack against the Norishi, and they were powerful. Far more powerful than the Shimada even in their prime. "Hanzo...this isn't the first time he's done something like this, against other women who aren't Japanese or pure Japanese. That girl was lucky to know how to defend herself, an' Katsu was stupid enough to underestimate her. For the past ten years, he's assaulted and murdered whoever he pleased, and the elders did not once do anything about it. They condoned this, these attacks, even if those attacked were from other clans."

"Solas."

"Aye?" Solas asked. Hanzo looked at him.

"I need all the information you can get on the Shimada and their activities for the past ten years. I can not trust the records they have at the castle, those would be altered."

"That will take time. Are you sure about this?"

"I shirked my duities. If I am going to have any chance of dealing with the Shimada, I need to know the extent of the damage."

"I can get ye the information, Hanzo, but I'm thinkin' yer best bet just got put in a holding cell."

"I will need confirmation." Hanzo then stalked down to where Genji headed. It was time he learned what the clan had been up to in his absence-long past time. He found Genji just storing Katsu in a holding cell of some kind; Hanzo marched up to Katsu and backhanded him, hard. Genji pulled him back and activated the force field to contain Katsu.

"We had an understanding with Norishi clan." He growled. "Are you trying to bring the Shimada to its glory or its destruction?!"

"You accuse me of disgracing the clan?!" Katsu cried. "You, of all people?!"

"You attacked Norishi's youngest granddaughter!"

"He what?!" Genji said. Hanzo looked at him, nodding in confirmation.

"You heard me. This..this _baka_ thought it would be a good idea to force his seed onto Norishi's sixteen-year-old granddaughter. But she escaped you, Katsu. Beaten by a woman, a girl in that case. Then Norishi emasculated you for attacking her, gods only know what else you have done before then! You have brought war to the Shimada."

"A war we will win! The other clans are weak, they will fall before us!"

"Is that what the elders told you? Did they also say you could be whole?"

"Yes, after you were sacrificed. They told me the dragons required a sacrifice, in exchange for a proper heir, MY heir."

"Except that heir would have been from MY blood, Katsu. Did they tell you that?"

"They told me you were nothing, that they would punish you for your abandonment! That we would give you to Talon, I am sure they would find some use for you. They did wonders on the French bleeder they have, and I do so like the idea of you being completely obedient."

"Except I escaped them, and no matter what they tell you, they can not deny reality-your line is done."

"They will restore me!" He banged on the force field to no effect. "I will be restored and will lead the Shimada to glory!"

"Tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night; I have more important things to do than to listen to you brag on how you have "improved" the Shimada for the past ten years. We both do." Genji caught his eye and nodded, then Hanzo moved to leave when Genji took hold of him.

"Unfortunately, brother, someone would have to keep guard on him." Genji said. Hanzo made his face twist as though staying here was the last thing he wanted to do, but he glanced at Katsu who ranted and raved.

"You have a point, Genji." Hanzo said, grabbing a chair. He sat down, and with Genji standing besides him, the brothers listened to their cousin give detail on how the Shimada have been run for the ten years they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanzo had rushed into the bathroom area and just about made it to a toilet where he vomited. It had been hours since they captured Katsu, hours since he and Genji listened to their cousin brag about the Shimada clan's exploits for the past ten years. Hearing them cross lines they shouldn't have, violating clan law and understandings established by their father-and their grandfather-sickened Hanzo. More, it shamed him to see how badly he screwed things up, what his neglect had led to. Then there were the things the elders had pulled while he was master, and that brought dark reminders to Hanzo about his fight with Genji. If only he had been stronger, asserted himself more...

"Hanzo?" A voice asked. Hanzo recovered long enough to notice Evander had come in. He was dressed more casually, in just a shirt and pants and he looked worried. "Are ye all right?"

" _Hai_ -yes." Hanzo said, wiping his mouth. "I am all right." Evander frowned.

"It's that bad, is it? Yer relief said ye rushed out soon as he arrived, an' Genji wandered out in shock."

"Do you not have searches to make, Solas-san?"

"They're runnin' on auto, which leaves me right here one ye stop changin' the subject."

"What do you want me to say? That I let the elders do as they pleased regardless of the consequences? That I was blind to their manipulations in my efforts to be what the clan needed? That I should have done something about Genji long before our fight?"

"Ye think Genji should have stepped up more."

"I know he should have. He had responsibilities, and he shirked them! Is it any wonder the elders disparge him as the other one, the expendable one? Not that they said that out loud, they still respected our father, but many in the clan felt that he was coddled and spoiled. Father doted on him and he never learned what it meant to be what we are!"

"Genji had potential, but he would not live up to it."

"He was one of the best in training, he excelled at every task; he could enter a room as a ghost would, no target would realize his presence until it was too late. That made him ideal for eliminating targets that had to be brought down quickly and quietly."

"But he refused to take part."

"He would rather waste his time on games and women, as opposed to fulfilling his duties. I did what I had to do then!"

"And what was it ye were tryin' ta do, Hanzo?"

"Bring him to heel. Let him know that his actions were no longer tolerated, that he should step up and bring honor to the Shimada or face the consequences."

"It wouldn't have been enough to cut the purse strings, drop him somewhere an' let him experience what it means to be without the comforts and luxuries he was used to."

"I...it never occured to me to do such. I tried everything-pleaded with him, demanded of him, called on his honor to do what he should and then...then that night...I snapped. I wanted to teach him a lesson and-" Hanzo choked. The memories of that night were too much forf him, he just about felt Evander grip his shoulder.

"Ye sought to give him a good thrashin', maybe knock some sense into that thick head of his, an' instead...instead it went too far."

"Yes. I never wanted him dead, but after what happened...if I did not deal with him, they would have. The elders-they are powerful, influencial, the clan would have sided with them over him; compared to what they had in mind for him, death was preferable. What did you learn, about my arrival here...was it yesterday?"

"Two days ago, an' all I know was what everyone else knew-that ye almost killed a medical assistant, Angie had ta sedate ye an' ye were brought in covered in blood. Genji was carryin' ye, he had asked Angie fer some sort of exam fer ye, but she wanted yer consent first."

"That sounds like what I learned when I woke up."

"She did ask me ta run DNA on the blood on yer clothes, the good news was that none of it was yours." Hanzo noted Evander was worried, though what there was to worry about he had no idea.

"And the bad news?"

"We found six DNA samples, two of them related to each other, all connected to the Shimada. One of the DNA samples, it connects to another case. The torture-murder of an Interpol officer, ten years ago. Know anything about that?"

"More than I care to admit."

"Hanzo. They're lookin' fer ye as a person of interest. This officer was investigatin' the Shimada. Not long after his death, Overwatch found Genji."

"The officer was a threat that needed to be dealt with. Genji was supposed to take him out, but did not; someone else did. Someone else who brought more attention to the Shimada than I cared for, and the elders did not care. That...that was the night I confronted Genji, the night we fought. Excuse me." Hanzo got up and went to move, all but shoving Evander to the side. He needed to find Genji, now. He found Genji in the main room, with Pharah who was looking concerned. Evander followed close by, and looking at him, Hanzo knew he shared his findings.

"Do I want to know why Interpol is interested in you?" Pharah asked. Mercy and Ash were there as well, but Hanzo ignored them, focusing on Genji.

"Ten years ago, one of their officers got close to our operations-too close." Hanzo said. "He needed to be dealt with. Do you remember, Genji?"  
"I can't say that I do, brother..." Genji said. Hanzo noted the hesitation, meaning he does remember but not specifics.

"Then I understand why you did not mention it to Overwatch. Solas? Do you have the case file in question?"

"I, yes." Evander said, bringing up his tablet. "Why?"

"Show the crime scene photos on the main screen." Evander did so, and the sight was as horrible as when he first came across it. Everyone stared at the officer's body, or what was left of it. The man had been tortured, and it was clear that his death did not come easy.

" _Mein Gott!_ "

"By Aesun!"

"What the hell!"

"Brother..." Hanzo looked at each of them, then at Genji.

"Ten years ago, I gave you an order to dispose of this officer. When I found out you did not, I went to his residence to deal with the matter personally." Hanzo said. "I found him like this. The elders had already sent someone, three days before, to handle it. She was there three days, torturing him to death, and was lying in wait for the officer's family to return from a holiday."

"Hanzo...even you would not condone hitting those who had nothing to do with our business."

"No, I did not. The wife was a civilian who knew nothing of her husband's work, of us. The son was only a four-year-old boy, and they were going to be tortured upon their return. It was a waste of time, would do nothing but bring ire down on the Shimada, to attack them. But then, Mariko was always fond of her work." If Genji paled, it didn't show through the mask. But Hanzo noticed he shook, but whether it was horror or rage was debateable at this point.

"Mariko...they sent Mariko to do this? They sent that psycho bitch?!"

"They did, and you know how she loved to cause pain. I confronted her, demanded to know why she did not return to Hanamura after her task was done. She was waiting, she said, for the rest of them. She wanted to have fun, to purge a line. Her only regret was that the officer died before she could get to his family, but seeing their faces as they beheld his corpse would do. I ordered her back, and she attacked me. We fought, blood was spilt, hers and mine and when the battle was over, I stabbed her and left her for the authorities. The elders were...less than pleased at what I did."

"She defied you. Mariko was the one we sent to send a message to our enemies, not the quick, quiet kill you had in mind for him. But you stabbed her..."

"In her womb. I made her barren, and left her there. She wanted the clan, I made sure she could never have it. But the elders were furious, especially her grandfather. We see to our own, they said. She violated clan law, I countered. We did not attack children for any reason, let alone what she had in store. But all they saw was that I abandoned her to our enemies, that she was fulfilling the orders I gave to cause his death. It did not matter how. Except it DID matter, and all I could think was that this would not have been necessary if, for once in your life, you did as you were told!"

"I told you time and again I wanted nothing to do with that life! You were the one who would not listen!"

"All you thought about was yourself! You gave no consideration to anyone-to me, to Father, the clan! He indulged you where he should not, leaving you to grow into a spoiled brat!"

"I didn't care if the clan resented me then, and I don't now."

"They didn't need you! I needed you! I confronted you that night, and we fought because you would not take your rightful place! When the elders called me down on what I did to Mariko, how I let the authorities take her, I had to stand against them alone! That was when I learned...I could not hold the clan, not alone. I needed you, Genji, and you left me alone."

"I was supposed to be your second. How could I serve as such when you would not hear me?! I warned you the elders were pursuing their own interests at the expense of the rest of the clan! I tried to be there, for your sake, but what was the point if you were so intent on being their puppet?! What was the point of telling you what you wouldn't hear, that the other clans think the Shimada fools, thought you a willess dog serving others? I knew some of what Katsu told us, how they've been selling drugs to children, placing weapons in the hands of extremists with enough credits, but I never thought they would attack other clans. I never thought the elders would condone rape, but after what they tried on you, I'm not surprised."

"I told you nothing happened!"

"I know what I saw! Why do you insist on denying even their attempting to rape you?"

"Because that does not happen to men!" Hanzo then stalked out, leaving the group in confused shock.

* * *

Genji shook his head as Hanzo left the room. Hanzo was still in denial about the elders' attack on him, or even an attempt-and Genji prayed it was only an attempt-and worse, he all but rehashed the argument that led to their fight. Looking at the picture of the officer, Genji realized Hanzo had a point about that. If he had been the one to dispose of that officer, his death would have been far easier than what he did get. But he was sick of being part of an order that put a price on life, sick of traversing the dark and did everything he could to escape it. He only stayed with the clan at all because of Hanzo and their father.

"That had to be the most ignorant thing I've heard in my life." Ash said. "And I've heard plenty of ignorant shite. Doesn't happen to men, my arse."

"Ash, please." Solas said. He kept the crime photos up. "Japan's a patriarchal society, an' rape is stigmatizin' as it is. I suspected something like this, I could feel the terror from him when we first met, but I didn't know for sure."

"The elders chained him hand and foot." Genji explained. "Somehow, he broke the chains and had slaughtered his attackers when I found him. He was in such a rage, I was barely able to reach him. One of the elders survived his rage, and confessed to planning to use rape to torture him, to conceive an heir that they could control."

"Did they?"

"I do not know how far they had gone, he will not consent to a rape exam. Why bring up that particular case now?"

"Because the blood on his clothes belonged to his attackers, and one of the DNA samples matched the killer in that case. The female DNA."

"The woman..." Genji thought back-he didn't even look at her face, just stared at the damage done to her genitals and the belly wound. "The woman in that room was Mariko?"

"If the readings are right, yes."

" _Kuso_! I thought her dead! Given her penchant for drawing out the kill to cause pain, it was only a matter of time." Genji looked at the files on the case, found Mariko's picture, the details of her arrest, how she bragged the officer died because of his investigations into the Shimada and how she did it for her "Hanzo-koi"...gods, Hanzo hated that name. She had been calling him that since puberty, she was under the delusion that she would have him, that she would be his lady. But Father forbade Mariko to join the Shimada household, yet she kept after him and it didn't help that some of the more hard-line elders were suggesting she would be a good match. Hanzo dismissed his warnings that Mariko was dangerous, believing her pursuit of him was for the purpose of rising to power in the clan, maybe gaining it. Not that females could become masters, but in extreme cases, a woman could serve as regent for her underaged son, if the father was the previous master, until he came of age. But Genji knew she didn't want the clan, she wanted Hanzo.

"Genji?" Mercy asked. Genji shook his head, unaware of how long he stared at her picture, the details of her detainment and how she somehow escaped. More recent news was she was found dead in an alleyway, along with five older men, including her grandfather.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Are you all right?"

"I am. It's that, I am conflicted in regards to the woman being Mariko. On one hand, I am horrified that she was there; on the other, I am relieved because now she is dead and can bother Hanzo no more. He thinks she wanted the clan, but it was him she wanted, since I can remember. It was him she sought to take control of, and he believes that is a way for her to take the clan."

"Was she truly so bad that the world is well rid of her?"

"Do you remember that old movie McCree made us watch?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the woman who clings to her married lover despite it just being a one-night stand, stalks him, harasses his family and goes so far as to kill their pet bunny and tries to kill the wife."

"That one? Oh, _Gott_ , that gave me nightmares for weeks!"

"Well, you take that woman, make her a Japanese kunoichi, add in a sadistic streak and aim her obsession at Hanzo, and you have Mariko. Believe me, Dr. Ziegler, her death is nothing more than a sickness being purged."

"Interpol is sending officers to fetch Katsu." Pharah said. "They will be here within the week."

"Did you tell them you hired Hanzo?"

"They didn't ask about Hanzo. I only told them their prisoner is in containment, waiting for their arrival."

" _Arigato. Domo arigato_."

"I think you and Hanzo need to be on patrol when they arrive; we can't have any complications. Not that Interpol is interested in you, but I'm not taking chances."

"I'll tell him to stay out of sight. If he is still speaking to me." He then left the room, but he overheard Evander say something about the Shimada being more cult than clan.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanzo took the opportunity to rest, and his dreams were filled with nightmares. He had more about the nightingale, but these were different. In this, the nightingale flew by the side of a sparrow, a sweet little bird full of mischief. The sparrow would flit left and right, trying to get the nightingale to play too but the nightingale ignored the sparrow. The nightingale was content to sit in the trees and sing. When the couriers took the nightingale and changed it, they ignored the sparrow until the sparrow flew past them, trying to stop them. They killed the sparrow and burned its body to ash, allowing it to be forgotten. Another courier barged in, a woman-a lady. She demanded the nightingale for herself, but the couriers told her no, she was damaged. She was not fit for their plans for the nightingale anymore. She screamed and raged, claimed the nightingale was hers and only hers, she would kill anyone who touched it, prestige and plans be damned. Hanzo awoke around that moment, cold sweat covering his body.

"This job is more than I expected it to be." Hanzo thought as he got up. "Damn Mariko, damn Katsu." He hadn't thought about Mariko in years, not since that night. He remembered how Genji told him she wanted him, but Hanzo knew the truth-Mariko wanted the clan, what better way to gain it than through him, the current master? He remembered the elders not liking how he handled her, but she had to be handled. Yes, she did fulfill the assassination he ordered, but she did so in a way that brought attention to the clan from the authorities. Worse, she was going to hit those who had nothing to do with them, a child no less and that was forbidden. He thought leaving her there for Interpol to get her, the murderer who took one of theirs, was a better alternative than killing her. He made her barren to make a point-she sought to take the life of a child, now she lost the right to have her own. Her line was done. He had to deal with her-what she did brought outrage, and outrage brought attention; attention brought death. He spent the next several hours sitting with paper and pen, which was how Evander found him.

"That looks good." Evander said. Hanzo looked down, and found he had drawn the nightingale from his dreams. He felt himself stiffen and shake. "Hanzo? What is it?"

"I-I apologize." Hanzo said, still staring at the picture. "I do not know what I was thinking, I forgot my place, this is a childish indulgence!"

"Easy there, shh..." Hanzo felt the force that came from Evander envelop him, calming him. "It's all right."

"I should not have done this, it is a childish indulgence. It is unworthy of a master of the Shimada, he has more important matters to see to than silly games."

"But this is important. This is a part of who you are."

"It is useless. Just silly drawings few, if any, would care for."

"I don't think it is. Have you ever drawn people before?"

"Once, at my mother's request. She...she was fond of my drawings, the only one who cared to be. I think Genji liked them too, I doubt he remembers though. Father...he thought they could be useful, but I never understood how. I stopped when she died."

"I see. Do ye think ye can draw a person if I described him to you? Just once? We're free fer a time."

"I...I think I can." He picked up another piece of paper and drew a face as Evander described him. When he was done, Evander stared at the drawing.

"Blessed Aesun...it's like a photograph. Hanzo, ye have true talent there."

" _Arigato._ It...it has been a long time."

"Ye said ye stopped when yer ma died. How old were ye?"

"I was ten. When we creamated her, I put all my drawing tools with her, all the pictures I drew. I had to let go of childish indulgences, and she loved my drawings. I only did such for her."

"All work an' no play otherwise?"

"I had to be ready when I stepped up as master. I could not be such if I was distracted." Ash walked in at that moment and saw the drawing Hanzo did. She stared at it, as if not believing and looked at both him and Evander.

"What is this?" She asked, and Hanzo thought she sounded upset.

"It's a drawin' Ash." Evander said. "I asked Hanzo to do it-"

"Why the feck would you do that?! Askin' him fer a picture of Da' of all things!?"

"He drew once; I wanted a measure of his talent. Asking him to draw someone he never met before, based on a description, seemed like the best way." Ash just shook his head then walked out. Hanzo looked at the drawing Evander asked him to do. It was of a man, middle aged at the most, with some lines in his face. The face looked similar to Evander's, the eyes like Ash's, only rougher and lined with age. It was a soldier's face, a hunter's face. Ash called him Da'.

"You had me draw your father?" Hanzo asked, stunned.

"Aye. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Don't take Ash's reaction personal-the two of them were close."

"Were close..." It clicked for him then, her hunt of Talon, her determination to burn all trace of them to the ground. The relentless pursuit despite the danger they posed to her and those she cared about. "When did Talon kill him, and why?"

"Walked right into that one, I did." Evander said, shaking his head. "It was five years ago, not long after Overwatch's fall. It wasn't Talon, exactly, but a mercenary they hire on a regular basis. We hit them to draw the bastard out, but so far no luck. As to why, we don't know and don't find it matters at this point."

"This hurts her."

"It does. She took his death harder than the rest of us. But she'll not stop until we do the bastard in. Where are ye goin'?"

"To find Ash." He got up and walked out. Hanzo found Ash a block or two away from the base and she still looked upset.

"If you're here to aplogize, don't." Ash said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Ye didn't know, and if ye haven't figured it out by now, I've overestimated yer intellect."

"I drew your honored father, whom you loved and who fell at the hands of someone who works for Talon." Hanzo said. "I know it upset you, Ash-san, to see his image unexpectedly. It is as though a part of you is lost, after a lifetime of guidance and for five years you have been facing the storm alone. But you are not alone, Ashlyn-san. You have your brothers, and your sister and their families. Even Dr. Ziegler, a friend of your family. I do understand that grief, though."

"Ye do, don't you? Ye lost yer da' too."

"Yes. You want to avenge his murder, to bring the one who took him from you and your family to justice. In your own way. Your older siblings can not do it."

"No. They have their own families to see to, and Donny's first born, he has the clan-what's the point of avengin' our father when his legacy is left vulnerable? Besides, they don't have the constitution to do what we do. Sabrina's too soft-hearted, a healer to her core. Donovan's a builder, he prefers to bring up rather than tear down unless it's needed. Cory? He has too much faith in the law, he could never do this, even though those bastards get away with this shite every day!"

"Evander is with you in this."

"He doesn't have children to worry about, an' he's afraid I'll go too far. It's not like with that woman who killed the Interpol officer."

"No. You are nothing like Mariko. You both enjoy inflicting pain, but with you it is...how do you say it? A bonus? With Mariko, it was the primary purpose. She harmed any who gets in her way and revels in it, you harm those who deserve it and when you have a purpose." They stood like that for a while, and Ash suddenly drew out her dagger. Hanzo followed her gaze and she stepped into the shadows, where she vanished. Someone was definitely nearby, and she was using the shadows to hide herself until the intruder was revealed. It was a gift, she told him once, just as the dragons were a gift of his line, the shadows and flames were a gift of her line. There was another gift she mentioned, but she claimed that it skipped her or at least wasn't as strong as what her siblings had. He didn't wait long, two black-clothed men stepped in and tried to ambush him. Hanzo had pinned one to the wall and the other was sneaking up behind him when he stopped, shook and slumped. Behind the other intruder was Ash, dagger slick with fresh blood and eyeing the surviving intruder.

"I wondered if the likes of ye would come." Ash said. "Soldier of Talon, you people are so arrogant."

"Fuck you!" The soldier spat. Hanzo turned him around so he was facing Ash, who walked up to him, smiling. Hanzo took hold of him from behind.

"I like to think I have better taste than that. Now, ye have one of two choices here-I can gut ye here an' now so ye end up dead as yer friend. Or I can bring ye in ta wait fer law enforcement ta take ye ta a nice holdin' cell, after we have a conversation. Now, the state in which I bring ye in depends on what ye tell me in this conversation, but at least ye'll be alive."

"I won't tell you anything about Talon!" Ash just shook her head.

"Oh darlin', ye mistake my intentions. I know ye won't tell me about yer bosses-ye can't. Too low on the totem pole, you see. I am not looking for Talon's secrets, not their bases, not their inside goons; not even their treasure troves or the methods they used to create Widowmaker. All I want from you is one, simple, insignifiant little thing-where's Reaper?"

"I don't know. AHHH!" Ash stabbed him in the leg.

"Where's Reaper?" She asked as though she didn't hear the answer the first time. Hanzo had to wonder how long she would continue this interrogation.

"He'll kill you!" The soldier cried. "You're nuts if you're going after him!"

"I past insane a long time ago. He and I have business to conclude, personal business. Where is he?"

"I swear I don't know-AUGH!"

"Don't lie to me, you sonuvabitch! I know he's here, we have two former Overwatch agents with us, and there is no way he would pass this opportunity to take them out, nevermind they stopped bein' a threat ta them when Overwatch got shut down."

"Ash-san-" Hanzo began, but Ash turned to him and lashed.

"Stay out of this!" She turned back to the soldier. "He may kill you for talkin', but if you don't talk, you'll wish he had, now. Where. Is. Reaper?!" Hanzo stared as she enunciated by twisting the dagger inside the soldier's leg, and he could hear it drilling into bone.

"If I were you," Hanzo whispered to the soldier. "I would tell her what you know. I have seen the end result of those like you, it is not pleasant. I assure you, she is just beginning."

"We-we have a base!" The soldier gritted out. "In one of the neighborhoods! Blocks away, we're stationed there." He gave them the address.

"And Reaper?" Ash asked, pulling out her dagger from where she dug it into the soldier's leg.

"Yes! Him, and Sombra, a hacker, they're with us! She was the one who made that mech go nuts!"

"And any members of the Shimada clan?"

"They sent a rep, some crazy guy, calling everyone racial slurs, except the women-he calls them bleeders. Old guys in that group, they said something about him being some sort of leader, since they couldn't find anyone else."

"Amount of troops here?"

"Thirty infintry, last count, with another twenty in reserve."

"Fire power?"

"Long-ranged rifles, handguns, rocket launchers and ammo for each, and tasers too. Knives and body armor, with helmets. I swear to God that's all I know!" Ash smiled again, but sheathed the daggers.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it? We had ourselves a nice conversation, an' now ye get ta go to prison-alive. Hanzo, if you would be a dear?"

"With pleasure." Hanzo grabbed the soldier again, and rapped his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He let the soldier slump to the ground.

"I'll take him in." Ash said, grabbing hold. "I can tell Pharah we have intel on Talon's presence here."

"I will go with you." Hanzo said, but Ash shook her head.

"It's best that yer our of sight. Interpol's lookin' fer ye regardin' that officer whose death ye ordered. They'll be here fer Katsu within the week. Keep yer comm on ye, we'll let ye know when it's clear."

"And Genji? Is he in danger because of this?" In spite of his anger and resentment, Hanzo didn't want Genji to be hurt by their clan's actions; they did enough to him. He did enough to him as it is.

"No, not at all. There was nothing after his last public appearance beyond a few rumors here and there."

"Were there?"

"Oh yes. Some said he was in hiding after pissin' off yer elders one too many times, others that he was dead but without a body or death certificate, that one was skeptical. A few of the more idealistic rumors say he eloped with someone and is living quietly in some small town." Hanzo had to laugh.

"I am having a hard time imagining Genji married. He was not the type to settle down. I do not know if that has changed."

"While you, by contrast, did all he could to settle down."

"I...it was the one duty I neglected, before what happened with Genji, though not without trying. There have been efforts to arrange a match, but they always fell through. I can not blame them, not truly."

"Oh come now! It's no international secret yer not the easiest person to get along with, but yer tellin' me there's been nothin' in all these years? No one interested in ye that way?"

"Their families, and them to an extent, decided after a while putting up with me was not worth what they would gain in the clan." Ash frowned at him. "What?"

"Yer more than yer clan, Hanzo. I would've thought this last decade would've made ye realize that; appears I've underestimated that hard head of yers." She then disappeared in the shadows, dragging the unconscious soldier with her. Hanzo looked on, and armed with his bow, headed to the address the soldier gave. He wouldn't attack the base, he wasn't that stupid, but maybe some recon could be useful. Gain some intel, plan a possible counterstrike-nothing with too much danger in it.


	12. Chapter 12

He arrived at the address they had gotten, the shadows hiding him in an alley next to the building. Hanzo noted there were a lack of guards, but that didn't mean the place was defenseless. They could be inside, or there could be sentries hidden around the building; not all of them would be human either. Just a simple recon to bring back to the group, then he was gone. He paused as he felt another presence join him.

"Went off on your own without regard to the group." Genji said as he moved next to Hanzo. "This thinking for yourself is new to you. How does it feel?"

"It serves." Hanzo said. "Why are you here?"

"Because I knew you would do something when Ash told us about that address."

"I have thought for myself for the past ten years, Genji."

"Have you? Or have you been wallowing in the past all this time?"

"I was seeking redemption. What I did to you was wrong, it should not have gotten as far as it did. But you disobeyed my order to neutralize a threat to the clan. I had to deal with you after that, or they would have."

"What did they say?"

"What?"

"The elders, what did they say, after you dealt with Mariko? Did they lecture you on how you handled her? Were they upset that you made her barren? I can picture them now, telling you how bad you screwed up, that you should have left her to her own devices, or at the very least dragged her back to Hanamura. The actions you took were unworthy of a master of the Shimada."

"I tried! She wanted to cause pain, wanted to kill bystanders and had disobeyed my order to return!"

"Bystanders. No such thing as innocents. She would have killed a child if you had not stopped her. That would have brought attention to us, and attention meant death. It would have been bad enough dealing with Interpol's wrath, all law enforcement agencies would be wrathful when one of their own falls, but a child? One belonging to one of them? Only the gods could've helped us if that happened."

"I spared her life! That should have been enough for them, but it was not."

"Much as I loath to agree with those _kusottare_ , I have no choice in this case-you should have killed her, Hanzo."

"That does not count as agreeing with them-they would have been worse if I did kill her. Her grandfather would not have tolerated it any more than my making her barren and leaving her for Interpol to find."

"He's wanted you two matched for years, and she wanted the same for her own reasons."

"She wanted the clan-"

"No, he wanted more influence in the clan. All she wanted was you, that was all she ever wanted."

"Why? It is not like I am a suitable match on my own."

"Yes you are. You just can't see it because you're still seeing yourself through the clan's eyes, still linking yourself to the clan. It's as though those bastards still have their claws in you, and dragons know they never wanted you to have a wife."

"But-but they provided match candidates, they-"

"Were overglorified drones with incubator capabilities. You would've been bored with them within a week."

"Did you know?" Hanzo looked at his brother. "Did you know about Ash and Solas, why they hunt Talon?"

"Stop changing the subject! Hanzo, the job on that Interpol officer-"

"Ash told me they are looking for me regarding that. She also advised me to stay away until the officers come for Katsu. I thought to take reconissance on the location we received."

"Alone. Without informing us." Genji glared at him. Hanzo shrugged.

"Does it matter? I was not going to get caught."

"You do not care if you get caught or not! I remember our fight in Hanamura, our second fight! You gave your best, but at the end you wanted to die. Joining the dead will not erase what was done to me, Hanzo."

"Nor will your newfound maturity erase what you caused that led to our first fight, Genji!"

"I told you I wasn't going to do it! I told you, if you wanted it done, you would have to send someone else or do it yourself."

"You should have done as you were told! I was master of the clan, I deserved your obedience!" Genji laughed then, a bitter laugh. Hanzo didn't like it.

"How long do you plan to delude yourself? You were never master, Hanzo. You were called "master", but you weren't, not in truth. Tell me something, brother-were you planning to send Mariko to do that job on the Interpol officer, when I wouldn't do it?"

"No. She was unsuited to what was needed for that job."

"Then why did the elders send her? Why did you not know about it until you went there, three days after the fact? Why did she not obey your command to return to Hanamura after her task was complete? Why was she going to torture his family, despite your order to leave them be out of caution and expediency?"

"It does not matter now!"

"Yes it does. Deny it all you want, but we both know who truly led, and still leads the Shimada, and it is not us. It is not you. If it was, they would not have gone behind your back like that." Hanzo turned and swung at his brother. They soon began to grapple where they were.

"I will not be judged by you!" Hanzo shouted. "Do you think you could do better than me?! You, who has never amounted to anything despite his potential?!"

"I am certain I would not have just let the elders run roughshod over the clan!" Genji said, as they tumbled in the shadows. "Despite what you may think of me, I was just as capable of leading as you."

"You were never my equal!" Hanzo swung another punch only for Genji to grab it, then pin Hanzo to the wall of the Talon base. Hanzo responded with a headbutt, which hurt his head but the force surprised Genji enough that he loosened his grip, allowing Hanzo to push his brother backwards. They began to charge towards each other when they both met with a force of black separating them. They both banged on the force but it would not give; a cleared throat caught their attention, and they both saw Ash, looking less than thrilled at the sight of them.

"If you boys are done," she said. "I think we best see what this base is all about."

"Ash-san, this is not your concern!"

"It is my concern when you two gits start brawlin' near a known Talon base. Yer lucky it was me an' not Reaper that came. Not the most professional route ye've taken, fightin' like this here of all places."

"Says the woman hunting a terrorist group to lure out the mercenary who killed her father."

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?"

"It was." Genji said. "But then, Hanzo has been clueless about women, in platonic situations, since I can remember."

"Oh, and you are such an expert, Mr. Cassanova." Hanzo said, sneering.

"I know enough not to say half of what you've said to women over the years. Gods, some of the things you've said...it's a miracle you weren't castrated for them."

"Enough!" Ash shouted. The black force spat out and hit both Hanzo and Genji, hard. "You two are brothers! Despite everything that's happened to you both, that has not changed. Now, I would love to see ye two debate on who fecked up the most, but we've a job to do. Are we going to see what this base contains, or do I have to drag both yer asses back ta base?" The black force dissipated, and Hanzo had no doubt if needed, she would summon it back.

"I can fire a sonic arrow to find any hostiles here." Hanzo said.

"Do it." He fired a sonic arrow at the building, which revealed at least twenty soldiers stationed-the reserve the soldier told them about. But where were the original thirty? Was the soldier exaggerating? Or were those thirty on the move? If so, where?

"Twenty to three." Genji said. "What do you think, brother?"

"It could be doable, if we are careful." Hanzo said. "This is something we need to report."

"Before or after we take the sons of bitches out?" Ash asked. Hanzo gaped at her.

"You can not be serious."

"Not in a lethal manner, ye git! I was thinkin' more along the lines of knockin' them out, then rummaging around the place."

"And how exactly would we knock out twenty armed soldiers?"

"Ye got one of yer scatter arrows on ye?"

" _Hai_..."

"Good-give it here." Hanzo handed her one of his scatter arrows. "Let's see, most of them are on the main floor, with a few scattered about on the upper floors. Warehouse is pretty old, they still have air ducts in the place so..." She coated his entire arrow with a vial she pulled out of her pouch. She handed the arrow back to him, then took out a lighter.

"I thought we were not having casualties this time." He said, taking the arrow and notching it.

"We're not. My mixture only activates when ignited though, it's a sedative. It'll burn up in no time with little to no property damage. It can't be lighted, though, until the last possible moment." Hanzo moved his aim towards one of the windows above, Ash lining her lighter right in front of the arrow. He activated the mechanism that would have the arrow fragment into several little pieces.

"Now!" Hanzo said. Ash lit the arrow just as he fired at the window. The three of them waited, hearing the fragments bounce on the walls, some hitting some of the soldiers. They waited a few minutes before Hanzo and Genji climbed the walls towards the window. Ash stepped into the shadows and came out the other side of them.

They looked around the building, a large warehouse and found that it was stocked with the weaponry described to them. Genji remained on guard as Hanzo and Ash looked around. Ash poured two more vials onto the weapons stockpile, and Hanzo could smell one was an accelerant. She then lit the pile up and watched it burn and melt.

"Have to disarm the bastards somehow." She said, then she saw a damaged computer system. She approached it, the rig sported a wide screen and a keyboard, an all-in-one setup. Near the keyboard was a set of numbers written down on a scrap of paper. She stared at the set, and Hanzo noted her face became tense.

"Ash-san?" Hanzo asked. Genji continued to look around the rest of the warehouse. "Ash, what is it?" He saw the set of numbers she gripped, and was confused. Ash ignored him and tapped her comm.

"Solas, it's me. We found their base. Yes, I'm sure-it's confirmed. I destroyed their weapons stash, but the computer system looks like it's been through target practice before we got here. I found a set of numbers nearby, and from the way they're set up, it looks like a case number. Haven't there been a few arrests regardin' Talon lately? May want to look up the particulars in whatever case it is, see what their interest in it is."

"Hanzo, Ash!" Genji cried. They both looked up and saw there were some lights on, red lights that were blinking. They were all over the building.

"Shite! Group up, boys!" Genji and Hanzo went to Ash as she grabbed them, dragging them into the shadows, moments before the entire building exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold onto me!" Ash cried. Hanzo and Genji both took hold of Ash who walked into her field of darkness and they emerged outside the remains of the building in an alley nearby. Ash shook herself to dismiss any tiredness. She was cursing in Gaelic and muttering how she should've known this was a trap. Genji thought on her words-the base they were in was a true base, but then it was rigged to explode. The reserve was left to give the illusion of a working base as opposed to a trap set up by whoever was leading the group Talon sent. A clever ploy, one Genji hadn't seen since his days in Blackwatch, but how did Talon get this idea? Even if the rogue members who followed Reyes survived the explosion in Switzerland, they wouldn't know how to pull this particular ploy off and Reyes himself was considered dead. He remembered Angela telling him how she tried to save him, using the ressurection technique of her biotic technology but something went wrong and Reyes didn't survive the procedure. The technique itself didn't raise people from the dead, it was more like a defibilator which jumpstarted vital organs and sped their healing and regeneration at a hyper rate. Genji wondered if the alterations Reyes received in the supersoldier program had conflicted with the healing.

"This I did not see coming." Genji said.

"Bloody git must've been told only what he needed to know."

"They will have a second base." Hanzo said. "One more easily hidden and fortified than this."

"If they're not usin' guerrilla tactics, they'll have somethin'."

"Even using those tactics, they will have someplace to stow extra weapons and possibly another computer system. That one will be most important considering their hacker."

"A fair point. Hold on." She tapped onto their comm. "Solas, we're fine. Aye, the bloody base was a trap, rigged to explode. They must've set it up after they lost the mech. Now, about that case number..." She rattled off the case number, then waited a few moments. "What? You found nothin'? Well what the feck is that about? Ye think so? That explains why ye can't go in deeper. Ye'll try another line? Fine." She tapped it again.

"Any news?" Genji asked.

"It's a case number fer sure, but he can't find anythin' on it. That's not ususual."

"You are certain those numbers pertain to a case?"

"I know their structure. That Solas can't find anythin' usin' conventional methods, usin' legal methods, means it's an ongoin' case. A high profile one, given the amount of shieldin' he ran into. He'll try another way."

"The number...is it associated with a particular court of law? Irish, perhaps?"

"It could be." She tapped her comm again, and Genji wondered if there was any news. "Ye found somethin'?" She frowned, and the look on her face was of concern, then she spat out a vile curse Genji hadn't heard before. Or maybe he had and didn't recognize it in Gaelic. She continued talking in Gaelic, and she sounded frustrated. This went on for a few minutes before she tapped her comm again and looked at Hanzo.

"What is it?" Hanzo asked.

"Interpol came, two officers to escort Katsu. Yer bloody cousin told them ye were here, an' they're lookin' fer ye. I just told Solas to tell them I'll see about gettin' ye ta-"

"I understand." Hanzo tapped his own comm. "Solas-san? Are the officers with you now? They are? Good. Tell them I will come quietly."

"Hanzo, what are you doing?" Genji asked.

"I will answer their questions to the best of my ability, and will give them no trouble. Will you inform them of this? Oh, you have us on speaker. That is convenient. Yes, I am sure. I will worry about after later."

"Are you mad?! They'll put you in a dark hole to rot with Katsu-oh, excuse me, an "undisclosed location", you can not mean to do this! You can not mean to surrender yourself!"

"I need to do this, Genji."

"Hanzo, if the clan has its hooks in Interpol, they will capture you again!"

"Even with Talon's resources, I doubt they have anyone in there, and that is my problem. You made it clear long ago you do not care about my problems, brother. Ash-san? Can you...can you move through the darkness back to the base?"

"Ye mean my shadow walkin'? I can." She answered. "Hanzo, are ye sure about this? Those locations, even if ye can discover where ye are, they're not that easy to escape from."

"I am certain." Genji grabbed his arm.

"It is not too late, brother." Genji said. "You can still turn yourself around, there is no need to subject yourself to their mercy." Hanzo shook his head.

"It is too late for me, otōto." Hanzo said. "I am beyond redemption, and that is acknowledging such an illusion exists." He yanked his arm out from Genji's grip, took his quiver off and handed both it and his bow to Ash. "It will be better if I arrive unarmed."

"I think yer makin' a big mistake." Ash said, holding out her hands for them. They took her hands after she swung bow and quiver over her shoulders. "But it's yer mistake ta make, isn't it?"

"It is." They then stepped into the nearest shadow and Genji found himself once again engulfed in darkness. It was too soon that they next appeared in the control center of the base, where he saw Mercy, Pharah, Solas and two men he hadn't seen before.

"I was wrong." Ash said as Hanzo made his way towards the men. They were in dark suits and carried guns. "I thought what happened ta ye two was a result of him havin' ta choose between you and the clan and he chose the clan."

"I think you mentioned buyer's remorse in there." Genji said. "That he regretted his decision played a part in our mess."

"There's that as well, but there was no decision. He tried to keep you both, and realized too late he couldn't." She started to sway some.

"Ash. Ye should go rest, girl." Solas said. For once, Ash didn't argue, she just nodded and went towards the rest area. Solas continued to watch as the men took Hanzo to where Pharah told them was an area they could do their questioning.

"What do you suppose will happen?" Genji asked. "I mean, Hanzo...how can he let himself be taken like this? I know he has trouble forgiving himself for what happened, but-"

"I don't think it's a matter of him not forgiving himself, or not entirely. I think it's more a matter of him not forgiving you."

"What?"

"We all know what he did to you was wrong, an' he's remorseful over his part in it, tryin' ta make up fer it. But you were not blameless in that."

"And what would you know about it?"

"I know I sense his grief is great, and he takes great pains to hold onto it, so he would nae have to go back to what he feels behind it-the anger and resentment he holds towards you. Anger and resentment he never came to terms with. He looks at ye, Genji, and he doesn't just see his mistakes; he sees the boy you were. The boy who shirked his duties and responsibilities, carin' fer nothin' but his own pleasure."

"I..." Genji wanted to protest, that he wasn't that boy anymore, but looking back, how had he shown Hanzo that? How had he shown his brother he had changed? "I only told him I was alive, and never showed him I changed."

"Or not much. How often have ye two fought over the past since ye revealed yerself?"

"Counting our confrontation in Hanamura, at least four or five times. If it was not about the past, it was-well, I think you have seen for yourself."

"It was about what happened ta him after yer reunion in Hanamura."

"Yes." Genji saw Solas had two pieces of paper on him, one was smeared in blood. "What are those?"

"These? This one I found yer brother workin' on." He handed over the smaller of the two, and Genji saw it was a drawing of a nightingale being surrounded by imperial courtiers who were tearing him apart.

"Hanzo has not drawn for years, not since our mother died." Genji said. "Our elders never allowed it, they called it a childish indulgence unworthy of the master of the Shimada."

"Did they allow him anything?" Solas asked.

"No. No play, no spare time beyond what gleams of it he could get for himself and even those rare moments were dedicated to improving himself to their satisfaction. Since I can remember, he had dedicated himself to being everything for the clan."

"At the expense of neglecting himself."

"Not just that. He convinced himself that he prefered what the clan prefered, what the elders prefered. But I've seen in his eyes when he didn'tt agree with them, but he buried it inside so he didn't displease them. On some level, that has not changed."

"Shite. So he was raised to be one thing with no regard to explorin' any part of himself. No chance ta form his own thoughts, his own opinions. I understand bein' raised fer a certain role, but to devote oneself entirely to that role alone? To have only the thoughts and opinions of others and told these are his as well without any opportunity to question, to form other ideas fer what is best fer the clan? That's a grand way to shatter a person."

"It is. But they never wanted a person, never wanted a true master. They wanted a puppet, a tool to use to their advantage, to run the clan the way they pleased. I've thought of our upbrining, and Father had made his mistakes. So have I. He did the best he could to raise us, but it was not enough. I was no help either-I was reckless in my youth, and in living selfishly, I hurt those I cared about. Sometimes I wonder in coddling me, that we both missed what the elders were doing to Hanzo."

"It may have played a part. They were manipulative bastards in their own right, everything I've found had them sheilded one way or another. That shielding weakened some since yer brother left them, but it didn't shatter until the clan did, an' everyone saw them fer what they were."

"What about the other paper?" Solas handed it to him.

"I found it among yer brother's clothes. I don't know what it says, since Japanese isn't my strong suit, but it felt personal. It felt remorseful, with a touch of determination; determination of what, I can't tell." Genji looked at the paper, noted the kanji was his name, and unfolded it. It was a letter, and Genji felt shock as he read said letter.

* * *

Hanzo sat in the room with the two officers from Interpol. He went to them, unarmed, after Ash brought them back and all they said was they had questions for him. Perhaps they wanted details before they put him in a dark hole, dead or alive-with dead being the most likely. Not that he blamed them. At this point, he couldn't care less on what they did to him. He should be fighting this, or should have fled the moment he heard Interpol was coming, looking for him regarding that officer, but he couldn't bring himself to do such. Perhaps after ten years of running, he was done. Done with running, done with looking over his shoulder all the time for the clan to retaliate with his death or worse. Either way, he was done.

"You want to know the details of your colleague's murder." He said when the officers had established recording devices. "What is there to tell? He got too close to our operations, and I ordered his death. How that death occured, I did not intend, nor did I intend for his family to be targeted for any reason."

"Can you elaborate on that?" One of the officers asked. Hanzo looked at him-Caucasian, brown hair in a crew cut, somewhat physically fit, but showing the trappings of middle age.

"If you insist. I ordered my brother, Genji, to neutralize your colleague, but he would not do it. When I found out, I went there to kill him myself, only to discover he was already dead."

"He had been killed by Mariko Tenata."

" _Hai._ The elders had sent her three days before, and she spent those three days torturing him to death. She was waiting for his family so she could torture them as well; I did not order that."

"Why not?"

"They were civilians with no knowledge of us, and the son was only a child. I knew the child's death would bring attention on us, but Mariko did not care."

"She expressed her dismay about you taking away what she described as her "fun". You also stabbed her in her uterus, and sliced her so that her ovaries were hit as well. Would you care to explain that?"

"When I discovered what she had done, the first thing I did was to order her to return to Hanamura, but she defied me, then attacked me. The injury was a punishment for her defiance."

"Even though you two were to be married." Hanzo glared at him.

"You should not put stock in rumors, Inspector. Whatever Mariko told you about us was her own delusion, nothing more."

"She made no secret about wanting you."

"She wanted the clan-what better way to obtain it than to wed the current master and bear him a son?"

"She said the match was approved."

"By the elders, including her grandfather. But my father forbade her to join the Shimada household; it did not deter the elders' wishes. When I...sterilized her, for lack of a better term, I guaranteed that she would not have the clan."

"And the elders' response to your disciplining her?"

"They were displeased. She had obeyed my orders in killing the officer, how she did it should not have mattered, and as to his family? Two insignificant lives no one would care about, from a line that should have been purged long ago."

"But you disagreed."

"I did. I pointed out the how, and the attack on the family, would bring undue attention to us and that it would have made that officer's murder in vain. I also pointed out that I could have killed Mariko for her defiance but I did not. None of that mattered to them, all they saw was that I failed the clan in doing what I did, my actions were unworthy of a master of the Shimada."

"How could you not have known about the hit?" The second inspector asked. He was leaner than his partner, was dark haired and sported Asian heirtage in his features. "You were master of the clan, the leader, you had to have known someone would be sent in your brother's place!"

"I...I do not know how to answer that."

"And what, exactly, did our honored colleague find on the Shimada clan that made him a target for assassination? Or do you not know how to answer that either? Do you even know his name, or what became of his family after you left that psychopathic bitch for us to find?"

"He had knowledge of our operations, of our business."

"What specifically did he know about your business? Did he know your drug suppliers? The location of your weapons' stash to be sold later? Your buyers and sellers to both? Or perhaps he learned of the impending alliance the Shimada was making with Talon."

"What?" That brought Hanzo up short. Yes, he knew his clan made an alliance with Talon, but that had been after everything went wrong. But that negociations had started before? Impossible, the elders would have told him about a potential alliance...wouldn't they?

"You had no idea, did you?" The second inspector said. "Some of your elders, acting on behalf of the Shimada clan, had approached Talon regarding a possible alliance."

"You are lying." Hanzo said.

"What would I gain by lying to you about this? They didn't just approach anyone from Talon either-they approached Doomfist himself. The third Doomfist that is, I believe Numbani refers to him as "The Successor" in their upcoming exhibit."

"They would have told me if negociations were in place for a possible alliance..."

"Just like they told you our colleague had dangerous information on your clan. Our colleague learned of the negociations, and had already made his report about them. Killing him served no purpose, except for one. What do you recall that night, when you left her there?"

"I...I heard sirens, after I injured her. Someone must have heard noise from our fight and called the authorities. I made the decision then and there to leave her there, to remind her that in the clan obedience is required."

"We have a source that says the hit was a set-up for your brother Genji."

"I do not understand."

"Here's simple-the elders used our colleague to test your brother, to see if he would respond to a direct threat to the clan. When he did not, they sent their agent to dispose of him. They counted on you to make him fulfill his duties, and they had another agent on sight to contact us, report a home invasion and we were to find him dead. Their plan was for their agent to kill our colleague, and when Genji arrived to do his job, she would kill him. Then when our agents arrived, it was to have looked as though they killed each other."

"But Genji never arrived at the residence. I did."

"Yeah. You went there to kill him, and she was surprised. They kept this very quiet, very need-to-know. You didn't need to know. Not long after the op went south, you confronted your brother on what you perceived as a dereliction of duty and you fought, which led to his injuries which led to his current state."

"You told him it was a set-up and he believed you."

"Not until we got our source who told us that and other secrets, and that was after Overwatch dismantled the Shimada. We told them everything our source did, including the set-up. Needless to say, Genji was...not amused. We didn't even know about him until then, how Overwatch rescued him, rebuilt his body and in exchange asked for his help dismantling his family's-your family's empire. I am curious as to how he got from the shrine in Shimada castle to a hospital outside of Hanamura, in his condition. From what we understand, he would have died that night if he had not gotten medical attention immediately. Any thoughts on that?"

"No." He didn't know how Genji got to where Overwatch found him, or so he told himself. A small voice in the back of his mind said he knew exactly what they talked about, but he squashed it down.

"I'm not surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Shimada, that you had no thoughts of your own. Your elders saw to that. Even when things went wrong, they tried to spin things so it looked like you were pulling all the strings, but we know better don't we? You're nothing to them, have been from the beginning."

"I was master of that clan, and I allowed my own grief to sway me into shirking my duties!"

"Bullshit. The elders lead that pathetic excuse of a clan, you were nothing more than a convenience to them. You were their weapon, their tool, their voice and most important, their scapegoat. The minute things went wrong, they threw you to the wolves to save their own asses. Ten years away from them and you still don't see that! How can anyone be this blind?"

"If that is all, Inspectors? Do we head to our prison now or can it wait until I finish my job with Helix?"

"You're not under arrest." The first inspector said. "We know you were set up, and yes, there are other charges we can hit you with, including conspiracy to commit murder as well as accessory before and after the fact, but the truth is, we've been cleared to offer you a deal."

"A deal? To me?"

"Yes. You're a good fighter, Shimada-Hanzo. You're determined, relentless, can get any job you have done with no problems. We could use someone like you as an asset in the field."

"Would this be a similar deal to what Overwatch had with Genji?"

"In a sense. We don't go after you on any of the charges, and we keep you shielded on whatever you've done, not that we've been able to find anything, or are going to do. In exchange, you give us information from time to time. The Shimada may be gone, but there are other threats out there we could use your help on. Hell, Talon is still a big threat and they appear to be getting worse since Overwatch was shut down."

"You want me to be an informant."

"Yes. We don't need an answer right now, just think about it. Full pardon in exchange for helping us."

"I might. If there is nothing else?"

"Just one more question-after Overwatch conducted a raid on Shimada castle, we found a bunch of books labeled "Genji's Porn Collection", all romance novels. Know what that's all about?"

"He built up a collection of such novels when he was eleven through fourteen, and holds me responsible-says he took my description of romance novels literal. Father was amused when he found them and Genji had to explain everything."

"And what was your description of romance novels?"

"I saw them for what they were-low-quality, soft-core pornography." The lean inspector snorted at that, while the plump one looked at him odd. It was a mix of pity and sadness.

"You know, out of everything you just told us, that had to be the one time you gave us your opinion on anything. Not something from your father or your elders, but yours."

"And?"

"We'll come back for you, keep in touch with Captain Amari regarding you. Right now, we have a psychopath to put back in his dark hole."

"I suppose that is fair enough." They had just exited the room when the alarms rang out and sounds of gunfire rang in the air.


	14. Chapter 14

_Genji,_

 _By the time you read this, you will be well settled in the countryside in Ireland. Why Ireland? It has to do with the clan not doing business there, something about an understanding between Grandfather and a bounty hunter from there. I know you have questions, but what it comes down to is that the clan wants you dead. Or at least Mariko does and with Father gone, there is nothing to hold her back. Even I cannot hold her back, and she heeds me in almost everything. She thinks you are a hinderance, that your very existence is a danger to me, to us. Too many in the clan agree with her, and you will not step up to fulfill your duties to prove them wrong about you. I gave you an assignment to neutralize a threat to our clan, and instead you take off for some sort of holiday! I was angry when I confronted you in the shrine, furious! But I did not want you dead, I swear on our father._

 _No doubt you will be reading this in a hospital room, or if things go well, far away from Hanamura, from Japan. You are no longer safe in what was once your home, Genji. Sooner or later, your carefree attitude is going to get you killed, if it has not already. I know I hurt you, and you are feeling sick right now, but I had to do something! Even the elders would not look for the dead, and you need to disappear. There will be no money for the luxuries you are used to-you will have to learn to survive on your own, using whatever skills you have to your advantage. For years, everything has been handed to you on a silver platter; now you must live in the real world, and earn your keep, just like any normal person. I can only imagine how scared you must be, unsure of yourself, but I know you will be able to survive outside the clan. You have inherited Grandfather's instincts regarding people, and we know those were legendary-they say he could look at a person and be able to tell if they were friend or foe._

 _As for myself, I will do what I was born to do and lead the clan-alone. I can not survive outside the clan as you can. It is all I am, all I was and all I will be. I will endure, as I must. In case you feel some sort of guilt towards what happened, then you will, from this moment on, consider yourself banished. I can not have someone who will put his own needs before the clan's, nor can I bring myself to execute you for your negligence. I know this strips you of protections-if they know you are alive, they will hunt you down and only the gods know what tortures they will inflict on you. This is the best way, ototō. The only way. As long as they think you dead, you are safe...you are free._

 _For your own sake, I hope you are capable of living with the circumstances you have brought upon yourself. Whatever else happens, exile or no, you will always remain my brother. Do what you do best, Genji, and take care of yourself._

 _Hanzo_

Genji kept staring at the letter, again and again. He lost count how many times he read it, he still couldn't process it. Hanzo was trying to fake his death that night, to make him disappear in order to save him from the clan? He thought to the night Overwatch found him, a hospital outside of Hanamura. He had no idea how he even got there, and he couldn't have gotten there on his own, not in the condition he was in at the time. If any of the clan had come across him, they would have made sure he was dead...or worse. Any civilians in Hanamura would have alerted the clan, which meant someone had to have taken him from the shrine, undetected, and gotten him to someplace his family can't reach. Someone who was there that night, and to his knowledge, he and Hanzo were alone. Which meant Hanzo had been the one to take him, and if anyone had saw them, they would've assumed the master had done what their father would not, and was leaving to dispose of the body. A rush would have been seen as being expedient, nothing more.

"Genji?" Solas asked. "Are ye okay? Ye've been starin' at that fer almost an hour now."

"What?" Genji said. "Oh, I..."

"Is it from Hanzo?"

"Yes. I think he meant to leave this with me that night, but didn't for some reason."

"Whatever the reason fer it, tryin' ta block or hide from pain costs us. Odds are he doesn't even remember, since it was buried in his robes an' all."

"Perhaps. He did not intend for me to die that night. He...he was the one who saved me, or got me to where I could be saved. Even after what I had done, he still protected me in the only way he knew how."

"Except he thought ye dead from his actions."

"He was going to fake my death. When Dr. Ziegler treated me, she had found two alien substances in me which cancelled each other out. I would need to see my records for that night, but I believe Hanzo wanted to be sure the elders had no reason to look for me."

"Then ye fought each other an' he injured ye to the point he thought he killed ye fer real."

"Yes."

"The more I hear about the bloody Shimada, the more I wonder if it's a clan yer talkin' about or a bloody cult."

"We were pretty isolated, even by Yakuza standards. We were homeschooled to avoid any influence from the outside world touching us, even though we have to interact with it for our business; university was beneath us, so we never went. The only times we reached out to other clans was for business purposes, or when Father was trying to arrange a match for Hanzo. Needless to say, none of his efforts there panned out. Hanzo would say or do something to offend the girl and her family and the whole thing would fall through."

"Example...?"

"Norishi had other granddaughters, some closer to Hanzo's age. Father arranged for him to meet one of the ones closest to him in age not yet married and when Hanzo spoke to her, she kneed him in the balls; she would have cut them off if her parents had not intervened."

"Dare I ask what he said?"

"He told her how he looked forward to their upcoming match, as though the marriage was a guarantee. She was taken by surprise-they had just met after all, and the meeting was to see how they would get along, not a signing of a betrothal contract. Then Hanzo proceeded to tell her what was expected of a lady of the Shimada-according to him, she was to sleep with him and only him, as was proper for a wife, until such time that she produced an heir. If she wanted to have affairs, they would have to wait until a proper heir was produced and even then, she had best practice the utmost discretion and birth control. In the event such affairs can not wait for a proper heir, there was to be no penetration."

"Ye have got to be feckin' kidding me." Solas stared in shock. "I don't know what stuns me more, that he thinks that at all or that he actually voiced it out loud."

"It gets better-she thought that he was joking, but he was dead serious. He said it would have been unrealistic to expect full fidelity from her if he were not to practice it himself. After all, wives were for producing heirs, and if she refused...contact...outside of that, that was what others were for-mistresses, concubines, girlfriends, courtesans even."

"So...to him, marriage is for the purposes of procreation, but it takes goin' outside of that to get his jollies should the need arise?"

"That is about the gist of it, yes. He didn't understand her reaction; to him, it was the way of things, what he was told was the way of things. There were women in a man's life for every purpose-a wife to breed, at least one other woman for more base needs, one to comfort him, one to listen to his troubles, one for more...inventive play if one were so inclined..."

"And that was when she hit him in the nuts?"

"No, that came after he told her what he thought was a compromise on his part, regarding children-all the daughters would belong to the Norishi clan, since there were already secured heirs. But the Shimada would claim all the sons."

"I'm afraid ta ask, but I will anyway-what did Norishi himself say when he heard all of this?"

"He told our father that he will not approve the match and that none of his family would approve any match to them if ours had such outrageous ideas about women and marriage; in that same breath, he told Hanzo to come back when he had thoughts of his own instead of repeating what the elders taught him."

"Oh, those bastards sound like they fecked him over good."

"They have. Hanzo was confused though, he didn't understand that what he said was wrong. On the way back to Hanamura, he asked our father why the girl was so offended at what her expectations were, why Norishi was so offended."

"What was the answer?"

"Father told us that most people required full fidelity from both parties in a marriage. He also said that while the 'arrangement' was suitable for most in the clan, that sometimes a man is fortunate to find a woman who is all things to him-friend, lover, confidant, protector, nurturer, playmate...even the mother of his child. Such things were a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I had to admit he had a point. His marriage to our mother had them devoted to each other until she died and he never even looked at another woman, not even after she passed."

"How many times did this happen, his mucking up the attempts to match him?"

"This happened a couple of times before with other clans, Norishi was our father's last attempt before he died; after our father died, Hanzo poured himself into the business, claiming he had no time to search for a proper wife. That and he couldn't conceive any woman wanting him. To him, any interest towards him had to have something to do with the clan. The elders presented candidates to him, but he rejected them for one reason or another, and that's when he's not making them angry to the point they leave."

"Aesun help us all..." Genji wanted to ask more when they both heard gunshots. Solas took out his staff, his visor activated and his clothes glowing silver and Genji had his sword drawn. All of a sudden, Talon soldiers stormed the base and started firing on everyone. Genji and Solas managed to deflect what bullets were fired back towards their source, taking out at least five of the attackers. The rest scattered, the shots missing them by not much.

" _Kuso_!" Genji cried, he and Solas heading for where Katsu was kept. When they got there, the cell was empty. He sensed someone behind them, but Solas reacted first, swinging his staff to hit a person that was cloaked. Genji noticed it was a woman with half her head shaved, the other half having dark brown hair with some purple highlights. Even her augmentations had a purple glow. Solas pinned her to the wall with his staff, she grinned.

"Solas, right?" She asked. "Wow, you're more handsome than I imagined."

"And ye'd be Sombra, I presume." Solas answered. "Where's Katsu?"

"Dunno. He clocked me one the minute I let him out, I didn't see where he went except out."

"You do not look as though you were hit." Genji said.

"I don't bruise easy. You wouldn't believe what I've learned about you...Sparrow."

"I am at peace with who I was; your threats do not concern me."

"Sure about that? As for Solas...Talon ain't happy with you, _chico_ , or your sister."

"I believe that falls under the heading of 'their problem', lass." Solas replied. "They can always do themselves a favor and dismantle."

"Or give you Reaper's head on a platter, neither of which is happening by the way. He's why you two are hunting Talon, isn't he? Because he killed your father?" Solas pushed his staff into her.

"Best to mind yer own business."

"Wow, sensitive much? Just stating facts. Such as the fact that microchips in the brain are rather...vulnerable." Genji noticed too late Sombra's fingers moving, holographic hexacons appearing beneath them. He could feel her system-could feel her-work his way into him and he screamed in agony. He felt her override him, his systems, trying to turn him into her puppet. A drone that can be programmed at will. But then her presence was stopped, blocked by a force of some kind. He could feel something inside him aid his dragon, his soul, repel the invasive force that is Sombra. For a moment, he saw a glimpse of silver and heard a growl...a wolf's growl. The patch Solas had placed in him was helping to protect him. He looked up and saw Sombra had been kicked out of his system, but Solas lowered his guard for a moment. It was long enough for Sombra to disappear. Solas let loose a curse.

"Are ye all right?" He asked Genji. Genji shook his head to clear it, then looked up.

"I'm fine." Genji answered. "Your patch kept her out."

"Nah, ye kept her out, I only provided a bit of help." It was then Mercy had raced in, looking worried. "Angie? What is it?"

"We have a problem." She said. "Talon broke in. Pharah and her team held them off, but no one's seen Hanzo or the officers."

"We'll find them. Sombra was just in here, the cow had broken Katsu out. Aesun knows where we'll find the bastard."

"Verdammt!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanzo and the Interpol officers found themselves pinned by enemy gunfire. Talon soldiers had stormed the halls and began firing. The officers at least had guns, hand guns which were nothing compared to the high powered rifles but they were better than nothing.

"Shimada!" The second officer cried. "Tell me you know how to use a gun!"

"My family's business was in weapons and drugs." Hanzo answered. "It is safe to say I know the basics of using a gun."

"Clutch piece on my ankle, get it!" Hanzo nodded and grabbed the clutch piece. He fired, hitting some of the soldiers. It took a few tries before he was able to hit a vital spot, he had to get accustomed to the recoil of even a small gun. They seemed to be holding their own, until the first officer was shot.

"Roberetti!" The second officer shouted, rushing to his partner.

"Damn." Roberetti grunted. "I'm all right, Kalinawa, bullet only hit meat."

"Screw the bravado. Shimada, if you have any tricks up your sleeve, now's the time!"

" _Kuso_..." The bullet had hit Roberetti in the shin, but if the rain of bullets kept up, they were dead. So he aimed the gun down the hallway, getting in front of the officers and summoned his chi to form the shape of the dragons.

" _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ " His chi took the form of two dragons, and headed down the hallway where it struck the soldiers, killing them. Kalinawa and Roberetti looked at the group of corpses.

"Wow, that is some trick." Roberetti said.

"It is a trait of the Shimada line." Kalinawa said. "Every member of the family is capable of this."

"Including Katsu?"

"Unfortunately." Hanzo said, swaying. Channeling the dragons from a gun had weakened him, no different than when he used his arrows to channel his chi. "Let us pray he has not broken out..." That was when they heard more gun fire, and Hanzo felt other chi at work, but this chi was unbalanced and full of rage. He rushed down the hall, gun in hand, and when he came to the main hangar he found Katsu taking on who was in a new mech. He saw Katsu summon his own chi, which was yellow. It was a sick sort of yellow, not the clear blue of Hanzo's own chi, or the bright green of Genji's.

"ドラゴンは下腹を征服する!" _The dragon conquers the inferior_. Katsu cried as he unleashed his dragon. Katsu threw a punch, from which his dragon flowed and went towards the mech. It hit the mech, causing it to be wrecked. Hanzo rushed in time to see eject from the wreck and start shooting at the soldiers with Katsu. That gave Katsu an opportunity to move behind her and knock her out. Before Hanzo could respond, a large hover van crashed into the wall. More Talon soldiers were on it. Katsu surprised them by throwing the unconscious on there before climbing on.

"If you want the gook bleeder, cousin." Katsu called out. "Meet us at the docks within an hour. I can not guarantee her condition if you are late." The hover van took off, Hanzo firing at it with the gun until he ran out of bullets. He cursed as Genji and Solas joined him along with Pharah.

"What happened?!" Solas said.

"Katsu escaped." Hanzo said. "He has one of the Korean pilots. She is only a girl..."

"Hanzo." Genji said. "We will save her. Katsu can not hurt her as he has hurt others."

"That is not a chance I am willing to take. He may no longer be able to take sexual gratification, but he can still enjoy pain."

"What did I miss?" Ash asked as she came down, daggers drawn. "I take a wee rest an' I see chaos incarnate's hit." Hanzo explained Katsu's escape and 's abduction. Ash cursed at hearing what happened, especially when he got to Roberetti's being injured.

"Tell me yer not going to meet him." Ash told Hanzo. "If you think for one second he'll keep his word about tradin' the girl fer ye-"

"I know he will not. But Katsu has gotten himself involved with...certain activities, which under normal circumstances the clan would not have allowed."

"Sex traffickin', ye mean. I've seen his rap sheet, remember? One of the rings he's associated wit' is in the process of bein' dismantled, thanks in no small part to him. Apparently the git couldn't keep his mouth shut and started advertisin' "free girls" to whoever was in hearin' distance. That's why Interpol got involved-the ring's international, an' it's not just women trapped in it either."

"The case number Ash gave me is the trial fer that ring's head." Solas said. "Some of his key men escaped, but the law's got him. My other line gave me the basics, says that while they have the ring leader and shut down the ring itself, rescuin' several men, women an' children from sexual slavery, his second and a pair of muscle is still on the loose."

"And Katsu decided to have Talon look into the case to see if he could get this ringleader out." Hanzo said. "Ash-san, will you be strong enough to handle this fight? I know our last encounter took much strength from you."

"Yes, well, my gifts aren't a free-for-all, it takes energy to use them." Ash said. "I don't use them unless I have no choice, especially shadow walkin'."

"That takes the most energy from you."

"Aye. The longer the distance, the more people who come with me an' the quicker I make the shadow walk, the more energy I use. It took much out of me ta get the three of us a few blocks within a minute, an' that was after I shielded us from that explosion. I could get us halfway across the world in about three hours, but it'd do ye no good if I'm worn to the bone after."

"It is no different when I summon the dragons-summon my chi for the dragons to attack. It takes energy, and you needed time to regain your strength."

"Exactly. So, what's the plan?"

"We head for the docks. We take out whatever sentries they have, get and get out."

"That sounds rather basic an' straightforward."

"We have little time to refine it. We have less than an hour."

"In that case, yer going to need this." She took off the quiver and bow she had looped over her shoulders and gave them back to Hanzo. It felt good to have Stormbow returned to him.

"Pharah-san, I know this is not ideal, but your rockets will aid in this."

"Someone has to stay here to provide defense." Pharah said. "It will be up to you four to pull this off."

"Understood. Solas-san?"

"I'm in." Solas said. "I can get the blueprints fer the docks, unless Sombra decides ta play with them."

"Ash-san?"

"As though ye need ta ask." Ash said. "I can sneak around usin' mundane tactics."

"Genji.."

"I am with you, brother." Genji said.

"Then let us move."


	15. Chapter 15

Reaper was not in the best of moods when the hover van finally-FINALLY-came back. The raid on Helix's base was a golden opportunity to get some names off his list, but he had spent the whole time trying to reassure the clan elders they were getting their "master" back. Not to mention checking in with the inner council on their progress in Busan, and learning his trap at their previous base was triggered. So odds were he may have gotten at least one name off his list. He shook his head when the van opened and Katsu sauntered out.

"Your spic bleeder took too long." Katsu said. Reaper wanted to throttle the little snot for that alone. Helix was a challenge, breaking someone out from their custody wasn't easy and unlike some places, this area didn't have anyone working from the inside.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Reaper said. "You took your sweet time getting back."

"I was busy. I would suggest you have your men prepare themselves for company."

"What did you do?" At that, Katsu gave a smirk.

"I only sent Hanzo-san a message to get here within the hour."

"And why would he be coming here?"

"Because I have bait." He gestured to the van and found a Korean woman-one of the MEKA pilots-lying on the floor with multiple blows to her face.

"Is she alive?"

"It breathes. What's wrong, Reaper-san? Are you showing concern?"

"No. But live bait is more effective." He noted two of the soldiers raised their guns. Sombra, who was driving the hover van, had gotten out to see what was going on. Reaper raised his own shotguns as they saw a trio of men he didn't recognize. Katsu waved them off and walked over to the trio, specifically the blonde in the middle.

"Ah, Mallory-san, you are early-" Mallory didn't let him finish as he gave a sharp punch to the jaw. Reaper didn't bother to try and stop him.

"You son of a bitch!" Mallory said. "You got some nerve contacting me after what you did to our operation!" Katsu rubbed his jaw.

"Yes, yes, I understand your business has had some trouble."

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I am not responsible for your pathetic excuse of help bungling things up for you!"

"But you ARE responsible for giving me hot merchandise!"

"Ah yes, speaking of merchandise, I have a new product for you." He gestured to the van and Mallory stared wide-eyed. "Before you ask, it does still breathe and while it may be a bit smaller than what you are used to, I am sure it can be broken into. In fact, your thugs can get started on that right now." Mallory turned to him and glared.

"You motherfucking idiot! First you give me girls that shouldn't even be looked at, let alone touched, now this?!"

"What? It's a bleeder, Mallory-san!"

"This 'bleeder' is hot merchandise! In other words, off-limits!" Mallory then turned to Reaper. "Do you know who this is?"

"A MEKA pilot." Reaper said. "I suppose you're also going to tell me what this moron did to compromise your...operation."

"Not just any MEKA pilot-Hana Song, aka She's one of the most high profile members of MEKA, her battles are streamed live! Before that, she was a pro gamer in the WCS Korea Code S League, the number one player in the world! I put her on the market, every law enforcement agency from Interpol and back will be on our asses within the hour because there's not a soul out there who won't recognize her!"

"Who else has this idiot given you that's caused you trouble?"

"Girls connected to the Yakuza-wives, daughters, sisters, you name it, he's given them to me and left out this info at the time! Imagine my surprise when every Yakuza clan in the world got on our asses because this retard had to give us their girls!"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the Yakuza used their connections to bring attention to the law about your operation."

"That's it in a nutshell, when they're not dealing with us personally. Every safe house, every transport, all our accounts were seized-hell my boss is standing trial as we speak! We three are all that's left, and he thinks this is a fucking peace offering?!"

"If the gook is unsatisfactory, there are two other bleeders we can seize-one Swiss, one Egyptian. Very well-figured." Katsu said. Mallory looked to Reaper for confirmation.

"Dr. Angela Ziegler and Helix Captain Fareeha Amari, call sign Pharah." Reaper explained. Mallory groaned at that.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Mallory shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?! Do you have ANY idea what would happen if I put those two on the market?! Forget the law-we'll be lucky if what's left of Overwatch doesn't hunt us down!"

"Overwatch is dead." Katsu said. "The UN made short work of them, and continue to eradicate its existence with Reaper's aid." Reaper rolled his eyes, aware of the rumor that he was created by the UN to...dispose of the remaining agents of Overwatch, without attracting any bad press down on themselves. A very unfounded rumor, started on the web by some delusional fan spinning conspiracy theories. Still, it had its uses in concealing the truth, which was more unbelievable.

"Oh believe me, they'd come for us and screw the PETRAS Act! Ziegler was valued as their head of medical research, and is still one of the top minds in medicene, and Amari? Do I even have to spell out her value to any of them, especially what's left of the original strike team!? How about I tell you what Crusaders do to sex offenders?"

"They castrate them by smashing the offender's balls with their hammers." Reaper said. "I suppose now would not be a good time to mention that Wilhelm was Ziegler's guardian when she was young. Add to the fact he and Lindholm are the best of friends..." Reaper took some satisfaction at Mallory's face turning a nice pale green, from all the blood draining from his face and becoming sick at the idea of the payout for rape.

"All right, listen. Katsu here contacted me, said he had something. A peace offering, something about his elders arranging it, but if he thinks for one minute I'm counting this-"

"On the contrary, Mallory-san." Katsu said. "I have information regarding your boss's trial. I asked the Mexican slut there to find it." Sombra glared at that, then brought out a USB drive. Reaper pretended to be surprised as he gave Sombra a glare. He knew about her little extracurricular activities, including blackmailing Volskaya, but he let the hacker have her illusions about her cleverness.

"Don't know how this is gonna help you, _hermano_." Sombra said. "They got hard evidence against your boss, the whole trial location is well-secured and no one on it can be bought or intimidated. At least not directly. I checked."

"I don't care." Mallory said. "I just want to break our boss out. We can worry about the rest after."

"All right, but you better hurry-they're almost at closing arguments and the prosecutor is pushing for the death penalty." She started to hand over the USB drive when he glowed silver. "What the-" The USB started smoking and seconds later, it exploded due to overheating. The computer system she had set up also smoked and overheated until it exploded.

"Intruder!" Reaper cried. "Find them, NOW!" The soldiers nodded and scattered. Mallory sent his men to help. Sombra let loose her EMP at that moment and they noticed silver sparks on the side. Mallory's men rose their guns at the sparks and Reaper noticed that Evander was exposed. The thugs gripped each arm, holding tight. Sombra rose her gun at his face.

"Solas." She said. "Fancy meeting you here." He remained silent. "What? Nothing to say?"

"Finally, someone appealing." Mallory said, looking Evander up an down in appreciation. "You just cost me some valuable intel, sweetheart. It's gonna cost you."

"Where is he?" Katsu asked. "Where is Hanzo-san?" He gave a sharp punch to Evander's jaw, who just laughed. "You dare laugh?! This is outageous!"

"I'll say it is." Evander said. "A punch like that and you're the supposed master of the Shimada? My kid sister hits harder than that."

"You dare to insult me?!"

"Boyo, what you call insult, I call fact-she really does hit harder." Katsu responded by hitting him again. "Was that supposed to be an improvement?" Katsu got ready to deliver a third hit when Reaper stopped him.

"I'll take care of this." Reaper said, then walked over to Evander. "Speaking of kid sister...where is Ash?"

"Do I look like her bloody keeper?" Reaper raised one of his shotguns to his face.

"She's around here somewhere. You two have been attached to the hip for the past five years, no way in hell she would leave you behind."

"If yer so sure of that, go find her. She's lookin' forward ta seein' ye." Reaper took his other shotgun and fired into the air.

"That was a warning shot, Ash!" Reaper called out. "The next one goes into his skull unless you come out!"

"Yes, lass, come out so he can kill us both. Then he can go to the base an' kill everyone else there." Reaper glared at Evander, who just shrugged.

"ENOUGH!" Katsu shouted, then he pointed to the Talon soldiers. "You, you and you! Get into the van, strip the gook bleeder and fuck it until this Mick tells us what we want to know!"

"Belay that order!" Reaper said. "We don't have time for this!" The soldiers stayed where they were, unsure about the order Reaper told them to ignore.

"Do you want him to talk or not!? I have a way to make him talk!"

"Not like that. We do not have time to make him talk your way and more, it won't work."

"It WILL work. You three, do as I say and fuck the bleeder NOW!"

"Don't take it personal, lads!" Evander said. "He's just tryin' ta live vicariously through ye. He can't do it himself, so he's got to settle fer watchin'." Mallory looked at Evander, confused.

"What're you talkin' about, sweetie?" Mallory asked. Reaper found himself dreading the outcome as Evander smirked.

"Oh, ye didn't hear what happened to him three years ago in O'ahu? He tried ta force his seed onto a sixteen-year-old girl. That was how he got caught, ye see. Unfortunately fer him, the girl's grandfather is the leader of the local Yakuza there, an' he dealt wit' the bastard himself before throwin' him ta the authorities."

"How, exactly, did he deal with him?"

"Took a katana blade, heated it then slice! Off came the manly bits, both dick and nuts." Mallory turned green at that.

"You mean..he...a hot blade..."

"Well of course it was hot-how else was he supposed ta keep the git from bleedin' out? Oh, an' this clan he offended was a friend of his clan's, or rather her grandfather was a friend of his grandfather. I tell ye, if that's how he treats friends, I'd hate to see how he treats an enemy."

"Will you keep silent?!" Reaper shouted.

"What would be the point? Yer going to kill me anyway, an' I wouldn't want to be you or your goons when that happens."

"The soldiers here are effective-if your sister and the Shimadas are here, they'll be found, then put down."

"Reaper!" Katsu said. "We spoke of this-my elders want Hanzo-san alive. They want to deal with him themselves."

"He will be."

"Wait, wait." Mallory said. "Hanzo Shimada? Hold on." Reaper watched as Mallory took out his phone then brought up a picture of Hanzo.

"That's him."

"Odd, he was the peace offering your elders promised us, Katsu."

"Is that right?" Katsu asked. "And how did they promise him to you? He is a traitor to my clan, they plan to make him pay for his defiance then kill him."

"Hard to merchandise dead people; even with good preservation, necrophilia's too small a market." Reaper looked in shock-yes, he was aware the elders were furious with Hanzo, but they were planning to whore him out? That was unexpected, even with the recent intel he has on them. He was even more surprised when Katsu laughed.

"Oh, very funny, Mallory-san! Hanzo-san as merchandise, that is a very good joke!"

"I wasn't joking..."

"Of course you were! Men can not become whores, everyone knows that!"

"You really believe that..." Reaper said, stunned.

"Katsu, your elders called me and said we'd get him after they harvested his seed." Mallory said.

"You misunderstand them!" Katsu shouted. "They must have promised him to you as a eunuch, or a cleaner."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Unbelieveable." Evander said. "I heard the Shimada was fallin' apart fer the past ten years, but fer it ta come ta this? I tell ye, lads, the drugs can't be this good."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at the line of succession fer the Shimada-ye got Hanzo, the heir, who ran away due to buyer's remorse after the big fight with his brother. Then ye got Genji, the spare, an incorrigible playboy turned ghost who haunted his clan. In the end, leadership of the Shimada falls down to this one-a misogynistic, racist, Nazi tool without a lick of common sense! How good are the drugs they're peddlin' that Talon puts up with this? Nevermind the Shimada came to them an' all, before they got themselves in trouble with figureheads bein' only one thing an' all."

"Shut up, Evander..." Reaper said.

"I guess he hasn't gotten the memo about them "harvesting" Hanzo, ye know his seed an' all. Guess they think him the only one ta continue the bloodline, despite his transgressions against the clan. They must be obsessed with maintainin' appearances ta resort ta this, or searchin' fer viable heirs, even illegitimate ones. I've got to say, Reaper, fer a group as down on their luck as they are, they sure kept a lot of information from their saviours, also known as you."

"I said shut up!" Reaper pushed the shotgun right at Evander's head. "You should never have gotten involved in our business, Evander!"

"Speakin' of business, was my father just business ta ye Reaper? Or was he personal?"

"...Both." Reaper started to pull the trigger when he heard the sound of a mech coming. He quickly turned and fired towards where he heard the mech was comin from, only to find a large pink monstrosity barreling towards the group of soldiers tha remained. Damnit, must have woken up while they were busy and called down her mech. Unfortunately, the mech was loud enough that he didn't hear anything else until he heard the gurgling behind him. He turned around just in time to see one of the thugs holding Evander dead, an arrow lodged in his throat and the other pushed to the side by Evander just in time to avoid another shot from Reaper's guns. Reaper concentrated on the scene behind him-by now, Genji and Hanzo had stormed the area and were attacking-but where was Ash?

"Fire, you idiots!" Reaper shouted as the remaining soldiers, and there were fewer than what he came in with, engaged in combat. Damnit...this was a distraction. While they were busy dealing with Evander, the Shimada brothers and Ash were picking off his troops. "Where are you, Ashlyn? You can't hide forever." He sensed movement from behind him, and deflected the oncoming arc from Liam's daggers...no, Ash's daggers, they were hers now.

"Reaper!" Ash shouted, engaging him in combat. "I've waited a long time fer this!" He deflected every blow she gave-she was good, he'd give her that. Liam trained her well, much as he hated to admit it.

"You've waited a long time to die." He said, just about dodging another blow. She was silent, intent on killing him, on ending her hunt for him. He can understand being focused on such, he has his own hunt to finish and it wasn't over yet. Not until every member who served Overwatch was dead; once that happened, Overwatch would fade into the anals of history, forgotten by the world. It would be as though they never existed, as it should've been. He could see from glancing around him the thug Evander had engaged in was on the ground, unconscious and he was engaged with Sombra in some sort of hacking battle, sliver clashing with purple. Genji had engaged his idiot cousin and Hanzo was firing arrows left and right at what men he had left alongside who was firing on the weapons they stockpiled. They couldn't keep this up, so he feinted a blow from Ash, using the opportunity to fire on Genji. The cyborg ninja took a huge blow from that, and he quietly admired how he knocked out Katsu despite kneeling in pain. He was distracted by another thrust from Ash, and as soon as he finished deflecting her latest attacks, he turned around only to see Genji standing, a yellow beam shining right on him.

Ziegler.

The front line medic had joined the fray while he was fending off Ash, healing those she could while firing from her own pistol. He didn't know when it came down to just him and Sombra-Katsu was unconscious and Mallory and his remaining man were the same way. There had to be about one or two foot soldiers remaining, three at the most. They took the idiot out of the line of fire and fled towards their secondary contingency. He allowed himself to be distracted by his shock at how utterly stupid Katsu was-the moron really believed that his elders were going to restore his ability to reproduce, that they could-as opposed to the truth, according to the footage from Sombra's bugging the meeting room in Shimada castle. That distracted allowed Ash to land a closer blow than he cared for, which knocked his mask off. He looked at her after, and was satisfied by the shocked look on her face. On all their faces as they realized what they were looking at.

"By Aesun..." Evander said, Sombra taking the opportunity to translocate away.

"It can't be..." Genji said, just about keeping a grip on his sword.

" _Mein Gott._ " Ziegler said, horror filling her face. "What happened to you?"

Reaper, once known as Gabriel Reyes, simply looked at her with a dark smile on his ruined face, black smoke eminating from his ruined body.

"You tell me, Doc."

* * *

Hanzo could only stare as Reaper's face was exposed to them. He knew that face, had gone over that face from his days as master of the Shimada. Gabriel Reyes, commander of Blackwatch, and leader of the original strike force during the Omnic Crisis. What in the name of the dragons happened to him to turn him into this black wraith that causes his victims to decay? He didn't have time to wonder when Reaper raised his guns towards them, about to fire. Reaper was then hit by a bout of fire-Hanzo turned and he saw the fire came from Ash, who looked as though she channeled her fury into the flames.

"TRAITOR!" Ash yelled, charging towards Reaper. "How could you do this!? We trusted you- _he_ trusted you!"

"This isn't your concern, Ash!" Reaper said, dodging her blows. "They did this to me. She caused my suffering!" He pointed at Ziegler, then deflected another blow.

"The feck she did! You did this to yourself! You were the one to pick a fight wit' Morrison an' blow up the feckin' HQ in Switzerland! Ye were the one ta hunt down Overwatch agents, and fer what!? A feckin' pity party because ye were passed over as Strike Commander?!"

"ENOUGH!" Reaper managed to grab Ash after her next charge and threw her towards them. "I should've killed you along with him." He started to raise his gun only for Solas to leap onto him, and Hanzo could feel the familiar force around them, pouring into Reaper. What was it, this third gift Ash mentioned? It looked to be effecting Reaper, but not for long because Reaper managed to tear Evander off and throw him to the side. Hanzo noted Evander was shivering, but he couldn't wonder about that because Reaper was disappearing into a black cloud and he had to hold Ash back from pursuing him.

"Run hard, Reaper!" She screamed. "Because I will not rest until I hunt you like the dog you are! DO YOU HEAR ME GABRIEL REYES?! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL **END** YOU!" She soon stopped struggling and sobbed. Hanzo passed her off to Genji-he was better with women anyway-and went to help Evander up.

"Are you all right?" Hanzo asked. Evander nodded, and Hanzo noticed he felt cold, like he had spent hours in a blizzard without protective gear.

"I'll be fine." Evander said. "But we've got bigger problems. Or rather, those who served Overwatch does."

"What do you mean, Evander?" Mercy asked. Genji continued to hold Ash who was still sobbing. "How much...how much did you read from him?"

"I read enough. He blames Overwatch for what he became. To him, shuttin' down Overwatch wasn't enough, it needs ta be destroyed. Forgotten. That's why he's been huntin' former agents, an' yer near the top of that list Mercy darlin'."

"Because I was responsible for his transformation." Evander looked at her, and Hanzo noted he looked stern.

"Now you listen to me, Angela Veronica Ziegler. Yer responsibility fer his physical transformation is debateable. Ye were never given the details of his genetic enhancements, so ye had no idea how they could've conflicted with yer biotics. What he made of himself after said physical transformation? That's all on him. He chose ta join Talon, chose ta lash out at everyone, blame everyone but himself fer his shortcomin's. If yer guilty of anythin', Angie, it was showin' compassion ta a man who never deserved it."

"He killed your father..."

"Because he blamed Da fer callin' him out on viewin' our gifts as weapons, an' fer tellin' Jack that he agreed with the UN. Gabriel was always a self-entitled, glory-seekin' git who was bitter about bein' passed over fer Strike Commander. A bitterness he allowed ta consume him until the day he an' others waged a war against Jack, one that destroyed the HQ an' caused Overwatch ta shut down."

"You said I was near the top of that list."

"Aye. Below ye is Genji an' everyone else from Blackwatch who either took Jack's side or left altogether; what's left of the original strike team tops the list."

"Such as your father."

"Aye." That brought Hanzo up by surprise. Ash and Solas's father was a part of Overwatch? Of the original strike team?

"Your father was a part of Overwatch?" Hanzo asked. "I never received any intel about an agent named MacLorcan, not even as a Blackwatch asset."

"You wouldn't have, not beyond the history archives." Ash said. Her tears were dry and she still leaned on Genji, the two of them walking towards them. "He never went with them when they became a global entity. But he was part of the original strike team-Lieutenant Liam MacLorcan of the Irish army, recruited fer his gifts in shadow an' flame. They called him "Mac tíre Airgid", the Silver Wolf."

"Why did he not go with them?"

"He couldn't. One of the last battles of the Crisis was in our home village, Mac Tíre Tearmann. It was a terrible battle, or so I'm reminded. By the end of it, my father had lost his father, his two older brothers and his uncle who was chieftain at the time. There was no one else ta lead our clan, so he stepped up."

"What about your mother?"

"Killed in the military base in Cork. We would've died too if Donovan hadn't gotten the shield up when he did."

"You had to have been children."

"We were-I was three, Evander was five, Bri was nine, Cory an' Donny were fourteen. They're actual twins, as fraternal as ye can get while still the same sex, an' we still would've died if Overwatch hadn't come when they did."

"By the time they arrived, your brother had all but exerted his strength protecting you."

"Precisely. He was near his limit when they came. Even then, Gabriel saw only how useful our gifts could be in war. It didn't matter the cost, only that they could be used to hurt the Omnics, used fer battle."

"Even the third gift? The one you said you did not have?"

"Even that. That gift is empathy, and it is NOT a gift ta be used as a weapon." She looked down at the floor, noted the two men left behind and still unconscious. "Speakin' of gifts..."

"Runnin' them now." Solas said, still shivering. "Ahh...Mallory Cade an' Reynold Samson. Both are wanted fer sex traffickin', Cade's listed as a second fer a Peter Grayson, who ran said ring. They're equal opportunity traffickers, havin' smaller rings within them dependin' on preferences."

"Grayson's status?" Genji had let go to secure the two men for transport.

"Arrested in a sting operation, trial's still ongoin'. The case number ye found, Ash, may be that trial."

"Did ye see what that cow had on the trial?"

"No, I was focused on destroyin' it before it was delivered, along wit' the rig. She could have backups though." They heard Mallory groan, Hanzo marched over and picked him up, shoving him against the wall.

"Where did they head?" Hanzo asked him.

"Don't know." Mallory said. "Hmm, good muscle tone. Nice facial structure, sideburns may be an issue but workable-make you look very dignified."

"Do not toy with me!"

"Heh. You're lucky I like spunk. Call it a fetish. It must suck to be you, almost being sold like a chunk of meat."

"You are lying!"

"Yeah, Katsu said the same thing. Denial much? The clan needs an heir, and according to your elders, you're the only one capable of reproducing. Soon as the bun was baking in the oven, you were all ours."

"I will not subject myself to your lies! That does not happen to men!"

"Then I guess you're not a man, are you?" Hanzo snapped, he punched Mallory hard in the face, then the stomach and just kept hitting him. Both Solas and Genji had to drag him off. Hanzo fought them, then his fist swung in Solas's direction, and then he only knew darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

He didn't know how long he was unconscious. Hanzo woke in a cold sweat at the latest nightmare. It involved the nightingale again, and the sparrow. This time it focused on a time when the emperor was still alive. The emperor doted on the little sparrow, with its mischievous nature and plain feathers. If the sparrow caused trouble, it mattered not to the emperor. The nightingale, on the other hand, felt unworthy of the emperor. A part of him knew the emperor did not mean to dismiss the nightingale, but he pushed himself to be seen worthy in his eyes. But no matter how hard the nightingale tried, he never felt worthy compared to the sparrow, who continued to hold the emperor's favor despite causing trouble sometimes. The courtiers surrounded the nightingale and filled his head with doubts, preying on his desire to be noticed, to be worthy of the emperor. They whispered things such as how the emperor would do anything for the sparrow, that the sparrow was seen as more than the nightingale and how, if the emperor had his way, the sparrow would be the primary entertainer instead of the nightingale. Then the emperor died, and the nightingale found the sparrow still caused trouble, still shamed the court with his actions. So they fought, both taking to the skies and while the nightingale lashed out, the sparrow dodged, not wanting to hurt the nightingale. In the end, the sparrow fell to the ground, hurt. Devastated, the nightingale grabbed the injured sparrow and flew it to the village and placed the nightingale on a windowsill. The nightingale watched as a villager took in the sparrow, then he heard the sparrow was dead. Sad, the nighitngale flew back to the palace, where the courtiers proceeded to transform him from flesh to metal. The nightingale became their creature, and he heard what he had been shielded from, the words of how the court was corrupt, unworthy, and how the nightingale was pathetic and useless except as a willess dog.

"父...なぜ私はあなたに値しませんでしたか?" He asked, tears streaming down his eyes. _Father...why was I unworthy of you?_

"Hanzo." Genji said. Hanzo looked up and saw that Genji was there, and Dr. Ziegler. Inspector Roberetti and his partner were there as well. "Are you all right, brother?"

"What happened?" Hanzo asked. "When did we come back to the base?"

"A few hours ago. You almost killed that trafficker, and then you punched Solas while we were dragging you off of him."

"Solas...did I hurt him?"

"Not too much, but I'd say he hurt you just a bit more." Hanzo rubbed his jaw. It was sore, then he remembered Solas' warning. As promised, he returned the punch Hanzo gave him, with "interest", as he so put it. "Hanzo..."

"I do not want to discuss it now." Hanzo got off the cot, noted with relief that he was not injured elsewhere. "What is the plan?"

"Hanzo, Talon has retreated and we can not find them. Katsu's trafficker friends are in a cell, ready for transport and Solas is working on their electronics as we speak."

"They will know they were taken."

"Not necessarily-Solas shielded the electronics and is probing for any messages. He and Ash are working on this, brother. Right now we need to talk."

"How many times must I tell you nothing happened?! And even if it did, why would you even care?! You never did before!"

"That is not true-"

"It IS true and you know it! Or were you blind to how Father favored you with little effort on your part while everything I did was not good enough for him?! Neither of you cared about me, the elders were the only ones to even acknowledge me, is it any wonder I heeded their council? You had Father's attention, his devotion, his love and what did he give me? Nothing! I was his heir, yet you were the one he favored! It was no secret that he preferred you, Genji, and if he had had his way, YOU would be master of the Shimada!"

"Hanzo..."

"Why should you have that power when you were not even willing to work for it?! All you did was play video games and carouse with women! I was the one who kept our clan going after his death! It was I who managed the meetings, kept our finances in order, maintained our supplies to meet the demands of others! I kept things running in our business and I had to do it alone!"

"That didn't give them the right to exploit you as they did, brother! It did not give them the right to make you their whore!"

"I WAS ALREADY THEIR WHORE! WHAT DIFFERENCE DID IT MAKE IF THEY CHOSE TO MAKE THAT LITERAL!?" Shock shone on Hanzo's face, and everything he tried to block over the past few days washed over him like a tidal wave. "They...they tried to...they were going to..."

"Hanzo? _Ani-san_?"

"I had no idea what they had in mind when they captured me. I suspected torture, because of the trouble I caused them the past ten years. The elders...five of them, they said they needed a new master, despite their allies. When I was bound before them, kneeling like the willess dog I was, I...I thought a beating, a whipping...then I felt a hand cup my-" He glanced towards his nether regions. "I felt a hand cup my manhood. Flesh upon flesh, I needed a reminder of my place. I was no master, I never was. I was their weapon, their figurehead, their tool-their whore. I could see some of them undo their gis, they were going to-they were going to force my submission to them in the worst possible way. I did not want to believe it, such things do not happen to men...but was I a man?

"Mariko barged in before they could begin, demanding to know what was going on. The elders tried to stop her, to explain to her that they needed a new master and I was the only one left. I was the only one capable of continuing the bloodline, and she demanded I be given to her. They refused; she was useless to them when I made her barren, but she barged her way past them and grabbed my face, she said I was hers and only hers. I reminded her of her sterility and said she would not get the clan. She screamed she did not care, she never wanted the clan, was I so foolish to not realize all she wanted was me? Me? Why? I was nothing without the clan, that was made clear. I was fighting still, and Mariko was dragged off by her grandfather, who tried to reassure her that they needed to discipline me first before granting her wish. But I saw their eyes, I knew...even if they had the heir they needed, I would not be spared further humiliation. I would not be given to her as she wanted, that I may have handled-I knew her, at least. Even she knew, she had found their calls to one of Katsu's friends, flesh peddlers...I would have been sold to them the moment they had my seed, when they had my heir. I would have spent whatever was left of my life as...as a toy to be used and used until I broke, and then disposed of one way or another. That had me fought harder, and when one of the elders was about to begin...when he had started to mount me, but before he could enter, I headbutted him and broke loose. I lunged at Mariko first, she had her kunai with her, and I grabbed that as a weapon. I stabbed her, in her genitals, then a belly wound. The elders called for help, but no one came. I slashed at them, one by one, starting with her grandfather. I mangled their genitals, I would not let them hurt me like that. Then other wounds, killing wounds...I...then I was on top of the one who tried to mount me, and I could not stop stabbing. Again and again and again...the next thing I knew, Genji was there. He got the manacles off of me, then there was a groan. Mariko's grandfather was still alive...Genji spoke with him...the next thing I remember, we were in a cargo hold flying over Busan."

"Hanzo..." Genji started, but Hanzo looked away from him, unable to stop the tears down his face. Hanzo looked at the Interpol officers, who were staring in shock.

"I have spent my life trying to appease my elders, to do as I was meant to, what I believed I was meant to. I am sure you, Inspector Kalinawa, have heard from what contacts you have in the Yakuza world how pathetic the Shimada is, more so since I became master. I was blind to their snubs, their words...I heard them, yet I did not. To them, I was a willess dog, the elders' creature, their tool. If I was any sort of master at all, Katsu would never have gotten as bad as he did-he would not have attacked Norishi's granddaughter, and even if he did I would have taken care of him personally. The elders spoke of him as well, and I realized their plan-obtain a child from me, then pass them off as Katsu's. Then they would quietly dispose of him and say the heir's "honored father" fell in glorious battle."

"They would have killed one of their own like that?" Roberetti asked. "One who was loyal to them as blindly as he's been?"

"Katsu had become a liability, moreso than Genji had been. It did not help that he lashed out at other clans, even those considered allies or associates, and they wanted no interference of any kind with the new heir. The elders sought an alliance with Talon, most likely after my father's death-he would never have approved such an alliance. To him, consorting with terrorists beyond a purely business relationship, of selling weapons to them, was bad for business."

"Not drugs?"

"No, not while my father ruled. Only weapons-it was good business sense on Talon's part. They would want different suppliers for each asset, to minimize their risk. That way, if one supplier is taken out by either the law or competition, they still have others on tap or other assets would not be endangered."

"But the Shimada have supplied both drugs and weapons to Talon since you left."

"They did. They made their case, argued their quality was better than the South American cartels they used, and were willing to take risks my father was not. They sold near the schools, near children...something that was forbidden since the 1940s."

"Greed got the best of both sides, and drugs are SOP for any terrorist organization looking to raise capital."

"Exactly. By the way, consider your deal rejected."

"What?"

"I did not stutter. I reject the deal you offered me earlier."

"Hanzo...maybe you need to think about this-"

"I have, Inspector Roberetti, and my answer is no. I know the risk I run, of life imprisonment in an undisclosed location, or death at your hands, but who is to say that will not be the result if I accept your deal?"

"Information in exchange for a pardon is a lucrative opportunity, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am. What does your deal offer me, but a return to the leash I broke away from ten years ago? Granted, Interpol would be the one holding it this time, but it is still exchanging one master for another. I will kill myself before being put in that position again, and if you think to hunt me, Inspector, understand this-it took my former clan ten years to capture me, and I was raised by them. What chance would Interpol have should I choose to disappear?"

"We wouldn't do that, I swear to you. Overwatch had a similar deal with Genji, and they never did such to him."

"Of course they did not-Genji never had a criminal record to hold over his head, and whatever they did to him to save him, he is still a human being and was still treated as such by them. They also did not hold his blood against him, though I suspect that comes more from him aiding them against the clan. How do I know the moment I become inconvenient or no longer useful that your superiors will not turn on me? I have no doubt they will attempt to railroad me with what little information they have, what minuscule suspicions they have, in order to keep me compliant. Or perhaps have another of their assets neutralize me if I get out of line or cause them embarassment. Either way, I will not be subjecting myself to their rule. Or anyone else's."

He started to walk out of the room, no one tried to stop him. He stopped short of the door, not turning towards anyone. "Oh, Inspector? Speaking of Genji..."

"Yes?" Roberetti asked.

"If any harm befalls him, I will find out the details behind it, and I will not stop until those responsible are dead. Just in case anyone considers exploiting him against me, and that goes for any of his friends in Overwatch and Blackwatch. Especially the good doctor there." He then left the room, feeling hollow and numb, a feelin that grew worse for the first time in ten years.

* * *

Genji could only stare as Hanzo left the room. He didn't know what he felt when his brother finally spoke of what happened at the castle that night. He thought he would be happy, glad that at least Hanzo was willing to begin healing by admitting the cause of his pain; part of him did, the rest of him felt dread and horror. Now that he recalled the night at the castle, some of the guards were caught off-guard for a moment. It was as though something distracted them, and now Genji knew what. While Hanzo had been busy slaughtering Mariko and the elders, Genji had been neutralizing the guards that would have heard their calls for help. Hanzo would have been trapped in a nightmare of sexual slavery if Genji hadn't learned of his capture and went to rescue him, because though Hanzo succeeded in killing the elders who sought to violate him, the guards would have gotten him back in chains had they been able to come at their calls. But they didn't, Genji had made sure of that and that had happened because he learned of Hanzo's capture at their hands, a capture he learned of when he stayed behind to retrieve their mother's treasure box. The deal from Interpol was a surprise, though, and Hanzo just rejected it as a bad deal and promised death to them should they try to force his hand by threatening Genji or his friends, with an emphasis on Dr. Ziegler, though Genji suspected that was more of repaying the life debt owed to her when she saved him.

"I never thought it was that bad." Kalinawa said. "I knew the Shimada had become unstable since Sojiro's death, even more when Hanzo had left, but to do something like that..."

"They did not want to adopt someone to carry the Shimada name." Genji said. "They needed someone of Shimada blood, to pass down our gift of the dragons. They could not find heirs, we left none, so they sought to make one. Hanzo was, to their knowledge, the only one still capable of continuing our line."

"And you?"

"Even if the clan suspected I was alive, they would not have known how bad the damage was. For all they knew, Hanzo had castrated me in that fight, which is ironic. Out of all my parts, that was one of the few areas spared from his attack."

"They would have kept him until they'd gotten a son from him. The Shimada are still traditional in that regard, only a male could inheirt the leadership."

"Not necessarily, Inspector-about producing a son, that is. It is true a daughter could not inherit her father's name, but she would still carry his blood. If anything, a daughter would be more convenient to their plans because a daughter they could marry into one of their lines and what line they chose would become the new ruling line. Also, with things as they are, they were desperate for any child with Shimada blood, even an unplanned event from my carousing."

"What about an arrangement?" At the confused looks of the others, he added, "Marriage."

"There was no arrangement, for either of us. I was an incorrigible playboy with no concept of "commitment" and every attempt to match Hanzo met with failure. I am certain what source you have could tell you stories of those attempts."

"Our source mentioned Hanzo not obtaining a wife was the one duty he neglected, back then. They didn't mention this, though, the attempted rape. They did mention that Yoshi would be rolling in his grave over the state the Shimada's in now."

"Yoshi?" Dr. Ziegler asked.

"Our grandfather." Genji said. "It was said his rule of the Shimada was a golden age for us...them. But then, Grandfather was wise about what lines to cross, or so I am told. I do not remember much about him. He was one of hundreds of thousands lost in the first Omnic Crisis." Genji left the room. When he got to the center hub, he noted Solas working on a cell phone encased in a silver shield, and his tablet which was close by. Ash was holding him, perhaps to give him comfort after he read Reaper. Angela tried to explain the empathic abilities that Solas has, but Genji couldn't quite grasp it. It sounded similar to his grandfather's legendary instincts on people, yet it wasn't the same. Those instincts didn't leave his grandfather shivering cold after reading a person.

"Ye lookin' fer Hanzo?" Solas asked, not looking up from the phone or tablet.

"Yes. Did you see him?"

"Headed fer the roof. I've a piece of bread on the table there, thinkin' ye should give him some. I doubt he's eaten since this mornin'." Genji looked and on the table was a large chunck of dark bread. Genji took the bread, thanks Solas and went to the roof. There he saw Hanzo sitting on the edge, looking at the stars. In his hands was the kunai he had taken from Mariko and Genji feared the worst. But he choked down his fear and sat down next to Hanzo.

"Hanzo." Genji said. He offered the bread. Hanzo turned to look at him. "The kunai looks well-built-I'll trade you." Hanzo looked from him to the bread. The bread for the kunai. Several minutes passed, and Hanzo handed Genji the kunai, taking the bread and eating. Genji said nothing, he just put the kunai at his side, away from Hanzo.

"This bread tastes odd." Hanzo said. Genji took off his face plate and helmet, setting both next to the kunai.

"Let me taste." Hanzo gave him a piece of the bread, uncertain. "I can still eat, brother. In fact, my appetite's improved since that night. When I was first rebuilt, my diet was limited to soft pureed foods; once those organs began healing on their own, I gradually was able to handle the foods I used to enjoy." He ate the small piece of bread.

"Well? Does it taste good?"

"Taste is still a work in progress, but I can still tell when something is bad or not. This bread isn't bad-it's pumpernickel." Hanzo accepted the explaination and just sat there. Genji sat with him, in silence. They sat like that for a long time, how long Genji didn't know. All he knew was his brother would not be rushed, that he needed to gather his thoughts. If he wanted to speak, he'd speak.

"I was the one who took you to the hospital that night." Hanzo said, looking at the stars. "Is it odd that I remember this now?"

"Not really." Genji said. "I have learned when we try to block or deny pain, we lose things such as memories."

"That sounds about right. I was very angry with you that night. It never occured to me the elders would try to set you up for a fall. When I landed that blow on you, among many blows...I knew you had to obtain help immediately. I slipped you one of the family formulas, the ones in Mother's cookbook."

"Cookbook...I suppose it suits a book of recipes for poisons, draughts and the like."

"As you laid unconscious, I went to you and slipped you the one that mimics death. I knew if anyone saw, all they would see is me checking the body to make sure you were dead. I slipped you out of the castle, counting on those who saw us, if anyone saw us, to assume that I was taking care of the disposal myself. When we arrived, I laid you down on the gurney they left out, gave you the counter drug then slipped away and watched. I breathed easier when you went in, and I stayed to hear about your progress. Then I heard you had died...and I could not live with myself. I could not bring myself to return to that place, where we were nothing but puppets and weapons...and I killed you, over petty things?"

"I wasn't exactly innocent, brother. I let you down, I refused to help you with the business. I left you to run it alone, and you were at the elders' mercy because of that."

"It was not just anger and resentment I felt towards you. I was jealous. I was jealous of the attention Father showered on you, despite your not taking any part in the business. I was jealous on how you were capable of doing so much, but refused to achieve your full potential for the clan. Everything I struggled to do for the clan, to be for the clan, you were able to do with little to no effort for your own gains."

"That didn't mean Father didn't love you. He was proud of you, Hanzo, and regretted that you were so quiet, so serious. I doubt he understood how much an influence the elders were becoming to you, all he was focused on was the one he could protect from that dark world. Or rather, who he thought he could afford to protect."

"Or he let you run wild in your youth in the hopes you would mature on your own, that you would wear out your penchant for rebellion with time. He did the best he could with us, but it still hurt."

"I remember wishing I had your talent for drawing, if only to attract more women. Some have a thing for artistic types, and nerdy types if I recall your math skills correctly."

"As if you needed any help attracting women. All you had to do was walk into a room and smile, and women would flock to you like moths to a flame. I open my mouth and women can not run away from me fast enough."

"To be fair, brother, women are not fond of having their favorite genre of books being dismissed as common porn. Or of being told that the match would be solely for convenience and procreation."

"I thought I was being fair. Most of our kin would expect the wife to practice full fidelity to them while they themselves caroused. I never cared for that double standard, so I thought to be honest with her about what such a marriage would entail."

"We are a mess, aren't we? What would our father say about what we've become?"

"It'd be harder to say who he'd be more disappointed in. I was supposed to lead the Shimada, but I was no leader in truth. That would've been you. You are charismatic, charming, can entertain with little effort, and relate to people. You are very good with negotiations and are very skilled in the ways of stealth. If you had been the master, the clan would not have fallen as hard as they have."

"But I wasn't the master. I never wanted that position."

"The point I am trying to make is that you were everything the clan would have needed to enter a new age. It would have been easy to put you in my place, but they wanted to rule from the shadows...and I let them. You would not have tolerated their behavior-if memory serves, you did not. If you had not been so defiant towards the elders, I would have been the expendable one." Genji felt another heavy pause fill between them.

"They say actions speak louder than words, but sometimes in spite of actions, we still need the words. I'm sorry, Hanzo. I'm sorry I left you to their claws, that I left you alone. You were loyal to the clan without question, and the elders used that to further their own agendas. I should have been there to help you, but I was not. My carelessness, my selfishness, caused our clan to fall and I know I have to live with that, but most of all, I have to live with the hurt I inflicted upon you." Genji sighed, and Hanzo looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry as well. I remember you trying to tell me what the other clans thought of us, thought of me, but I would not listen. I relied solely on the elders for guidance and dismissed the few times you attempted to help. Because of that, the elders gained influence that exceeded my own and I should not have allowed that, nor should I have allowed my anger, resentment and jealousy drive me to hurt you as I did. Hurt you to the point you turned on the clan. I cost you your human body, and I have to live with that and the hurt I inflicted upon you." To Genji's surprise, Hanzo grabbed him in a tight hug and began to sob. Genji held his brother as he let out the despair and hurt that had built up their entire lives, that took ten years to break loose.


	17. Chapter 17

Hanzo didn't know how long he sobbed, only that when he was done he felt hollow. It was a good hollow, as though he had been purged of the pain and despair that was inside him. He felt clean, and while it wasn't a pleasant feeling, it was one that was needed. Genji looked at him, worried.

"What happens now?" Hanzo asked, wiping away any stray tears.

"I do not know." Genji said, putting back on his helmet and face plate. "But I do know it is your choice. I'm worried about Interpol, brother. How did they act when they had you in interview?"

"Cool, professional. Not as tense as I thought they would be, given the clan had murdered one of their own. I am not sure about their deal."

"You're afraid of being used again."

"It leaves both of us vulnerable-you could be targeted through the PETRAS Act, as can your friends in Overwatch. Interpol does answer directly to the UN."

"The PETRAS Act prohibits Overwatch activities."

"Which they could interpret to mean anything, including socializing with fellow former members no matter how innocent. Genji...I do not want you hurt because of me-again."

"I won't be, Hanzo. If something happens, it will be because of a vague act the UN put in so that we can not reform on our own, without their sanctions. There are ways they can abuse it, but at the same time there are ways to get around it. If there is one thing I have always been good at, it is getting around things."

"I am still going to worry about you."

"I'll keep in touch if you provide a means of communication." Hanzo nodded and headed back down. When they got to the hub, Inspector Roberetti was there; Hanzo noted he looked angry.

"Shimada." Roberetti said. "Hanzo-we need to talk."

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me I am under arrest, Inspector." Hanzo said. "Your partner is not here."

"Inspector Kalinawa is dealing with the two prisoners we accquired and informing our superiors. I've asked him not to say anything about your refusing our deal-yet."

"You plan to insist I take your deal."

"You don't have much of a choice. When we heard Katsu had been caught, Kalinawa and I were sent to retrieve him for a reason-in the hopes you would be in the area. It's no international secret your former clan wants you dead, the other Yakuza have shunned you for all intents and purposes and out of everyone in Interpol, Kalinawa and I are the least likely to shoot you on sight without provication."

"I need a better reason to take your deal. A pardon is not enough for me, and yes I know how that sounds. I do not even know who I am anymore, or what I want."

"What about redemption?" Hanzo looked at him. "I've been studying our file on you since I got the assignment here. You're right, we don't have much on you beyond suspicions, hell the file on you is about as thick as the latest tablet. But I've seen the jobs you've supposedly taken-you're very selective on what you choose to work on. Are any of them legal? Not very, for the most part. But I've noticed you steer clear of any genuine criminal acts-no drugs, no weapons, certainly no one like Cade and Samson."

"The drugs and weapons are-were my family's business, and I have never been fond of flesh peddling for any reason. It is one thing to work off a debt, another entirely to put someone into slavery of any sort. I do not even care for the organ trafficking some have taken up."

"My point is in your own way, you're trying to make up for the harm you caused-to others as well as your brother. You wouldn't be the first mercenary to appeal to those who feel the law failed them, and I doubt you'll be the last. We're giving you an opportunity to continue to keep up that work, and yes it would be under our watch more or less, but I'd like to think, with your help, we can make the world a safer place for others; with our help, you can redeem yourself for the harm caused by your clan."

Hanzo paused. Since his fight with Genji, he had sought to redeem himself for what he did, and he didn't think what jobs he took had anything to do with that. He had told himself at the time that it didn't matter what he chose in regards to a job, mercenary work was the only thing he could do and now that he thought about it...the clan had caused harm for centuries. Was he trying to make up for that in the jobs he chose to do? Maybe. Yed, he was calm in that interview but at the time he figured he had nothing to lose so why panic or give in to despair? Besides, he handled things better when he put them in a business-like perspective and at the time, that was old business to settle.

"When put that way, Inspector Roberetti..." Hanzo said. "It presents a change in perspective. I have two conditions, in regards to your deal."

"You're not in a position to make conditions." Roberetti said.

"Humor me-the first is in the event Interpol and I have a falling out, and I have no doubt that will happen, my brother and any of our family not of the clan is to be left alone. You do not pursue them to get to me, you do not charge him under any trumped-up charges, I do not even want to hear he is charged with violating that useless PETRAS Act."

"Your family not of the clan...are there any other relatives I don't know about?"

"No, but Genji has matured since our fight. I see that now; one day, he may settle down and start a family. I would see him and his safe from any possible retaliation."

"That sounds fair enough. And your second condition?"

"I speak only with you. I have any information for Interpol, you are to be its receiver."

"Huh. That's more reasonable than I thought that would be." Kalinawa came in at that moment, looking frustrated and carrying a phone.

"Davide, commander wants to know about that deal." He said. "Do we have it or not?" Roberetti look at Hanzo, who nodded.

"We have a deal, Akamu. Tell the commander I'll elaborate soon as we get back."

"You'll have to elaborate on it now. We've got a pickup in about eighteen hours."

"That was fast. Where are we heading?"

"Ireland. Grayson's trial is wrapping up there, we're needed to provide extra security due to the breach."

"Hand me the phone." Kalinawa handed his partner the boss. "Commander? Yes, we have Hanzo Shimada. Yes, he agreed to the deal, with conditions. Yes, I told him he wasn't in a position to make conditions, considering, but they're more than reasonable sir. No, he didn't ask for much, just that we leave his brother and any family they build alone and I be his handler. Yes, yes that was all he asked for. I can deal with him, Commander. No, I don't think he'll be a problem, he wants to do this. Wait, what? Are you sure? Shit, it's that desperate? What about-that's going to be easier said than done, sir. Helix is ready to depart, so no worries on that end. Uh huh. Yes. Yes, sir, I'll do what I can. We'll check in soon." He hung up.

"Is there a problem?" Hanzo asked. Roberetti looked at him.

"You're about to earn your keep, Shimada. We need to suppliment security regarding the Grayson trial."

"It is in Ireland, you said."

"Yes. Unfortunately, he doesn't want the MacLorcan siblings involved."

"Ash and Solas are capable people, what reason could your superior have to exclude them?"

"He doesn't want to risk the conflict of interest." A voice said. Hanzo looked to see Ash and Solas there, the latter holding a silver-shielded phone and his tablet. They were also angry, Hanzo noticed, and he felt the chill of rage eminate from the hacker.

"How long?" Roberetti asked. "How long have you known?"

"That Cory was the prosecutor on the Grayson trial?" Solas asked. "Since I asked him about the case number. He didn't tell me outright it was his, he wouldn't violate protocol, but he did mention sending his family to our village. Also, Sombra made contact with Cade-she thinks they managed to escape. She sent him a copy of her backup, it has the entire trial-jury, judge, defense, etc. She's also been doin' research on them all an' sent that, includin' attempted research on Cory."

"He's a target, isn't he?"

"Not directly. She asked if Cade's ring was going to include children. I responded, pretendin' ta be him, that the ring was in shambles as it was an' couldn't afford children. She replied that it was good, her bosses had plans. My last response was, and I quote, 'what, you're planning on making mini-Widowmakers?', her response? 'Something like that'. They plan to take children an' do to them what they did to Lacroix."

"We still don't know what they did-"

"Oh cut the shite!" Ash snapped. "Ye don't know the details, but ye do know they transformed her into their creature! A cold-blooded assassin that feels nothin' unless she kills! And they would do this to children! Sombra has made a grave error in that, graver still since this is our family she's feckin' with. She should never have looked into us."

"I've blocked her on that." Solas said. "She tried ta look into Cory, into his family, but failed. I set alerts up years ago to let me know if anyone inquires about members of the family and have spent hours blocking her searches. They won't reach them, we won't let them and if you think to exclude us, Inspector, well it's a pity but yer problem."

"We can't afford personal involvement, Solas." Roberetti said.

"It is personal, an' we'll be involved whether ye like it or not, but I'll admit it'd be easier workin' with ye. I'll deal with Sombra. I won't kill her if that's what yer worried about, but she WILL think twice before targetin' our family."

"Fine. But we do this by the book-all three of you." Hanzo approached Solas, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right, Evander-san?" Hanzo asked. Solas gripped the hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I will be." Solas said. "But Talon's gone too far, hunt or nae. I will handle this."

"Evander-" Ash began.

"I said I will handle this, Ashlyn. When do we leave?"

"We depart in eighteen hours, according to Inspector Roberetti." Hanzo said, flinching at the chill. Solas nodded and went to pack up his equipment.

"Oh blessed Aesun," Ash said. "This won't bode well fer Talon at all, least of all Sombra."

"You are worried about him."

"He's right pissed, an' fer good reason. I'm not thrilled at her antics myself, but Evander? When he gets angry, gods help the person who's ticked him off."

"That sounds like pity, Ash-san."

"Not pity, just statin' fact. By the time Evander's done with them? The gods are the only ones who can help."


	18. Chapter 18

As Helix began to pack up, their work in Busan done, Hanzo took Genji aside and asked where he put their mother's treasure box. Genji explained he had it kept in the infirmary and went to get it. When he came back, Hanzo took the box from him and looked. A simple puzzle box, one their mother used to keep sentimental treasures, was the reason he had not been hurt as bad as he was. He put the box down and guided Genji's hands to where he knew the knobs were located.

"Hanzo?" Genji asked. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to open this." Hanzo said. "Mother wanted us to divide her treasures among us, for the daughters we would one day bring her. Do not argue." Genji let Hanzo guide his fingers over the knobs and move them on the paths. Genji memorized the knobs' movements, and what paths to take and when. After a few minutes, the box opened and Genji saw the treasures their mother kept hidden. Then Hanzo showed him how to close the box, and handed it to Genji.

"Do you not want to take your share?"

"When this mess in Ireland is over, we can talk about splitting her belongings. For now, it is best they stay with you."

"Then you better return to me alive. I should go with you."

"No. I appreciate the gesture, Genji, but if Katsu decides to backtrack, he could try to come after you, probably through Dr. Ziegler. She will need someone to protect her, not that I am disputing her capabilities in that area."

"We will catch up with you when we can." Genji gave Hanzo back the kunai, saying that he may need this. To Genji's surprise, Hanzo enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Whatever happens, you will always be my brother." He let go and went to get some rest before the transport came. He didn't trust himself to sleep during transit, he doubted other officers fro Interpol would be as the two here were, so he wanted to rest when he could. The nightmare he had wasn't as bad as what he had before, but it was bad. The nightingale, instead of returning to the courtiers, had fled the kingdom. But he was hunted, his pursuers relentless and no matter how hard or far the nightingale flew, the hunt for him continued. He awoke to Evander looking over him.

"I was sent ta tell ye we were ready to go." Evander said, and he handed Hanzo a small mobile. "I rigged this myself, it's untraceable and well-shielded."

"Does Roberetti have the number to this?" Hanzo asked.

"He does, as does Genji. They and myself are the only ones who know this number." Hanzo nodded in appreciation. It was likely shielded as best as Evander could manage, and he had no doubt Interpol would be able to trace him using the number. It wasn't too bad, given the circumstances. He'd need another phone for his mercenary work. It wasn't being spiteful towards Interpol, but a man in his profession kept his clients' secrets as would a doctor or lawyer; the difference was that privilige wasn't official or protected by the law, but he kept those secrets regardless. How else would his clients trust him to handle things they couldn't, especially those who had lost their faith with the law for one reason or another? They arrived at the hangar in time to see two transports from Interpol-one to take the prisoners to more permanent accomidations, the other to transport Hanzo and the MacLorcans to Dublin, where the trial was taking place. Hanzo noted the guards and pilots of those transports, also from Interpol, gave him a glare. He didn't blame them-his clan was, after all, responsible for the death of one of their own, and unlike Roberetti and Kalinawa, they'd be more likely to see him dead or worse. Hanzo ignored the other inspectors in favor of focusing on the task at hand. He saw Cade and Samson being loaded onto the first transport, shackled and secured in holding cells. He, Evander and Ash boarded the other transport with Roberetti; Kalinawa was accompanying the prisoners and would catch up to them in Dublin. The transport was empty save for themselves and it took off the moment the doors shut. He stayed close to the MacLorcan siblings, he trusted them enough to turn his back on them. The cyber attacks had stopped, if Solas looking over his tabled without actively blocking was any indication.

"What was it you did to me in Busan?" Hanzo asked him. "Ash said your gift was empathy, and I know I felt a force envelop me that came from you; you were in my mind."

"No I wasn't." Solas said. "Yer thinkin' telepath, they deal with minds. I'm an empath, I deal in hearts. Emotions, feelings, and some thoughts. I read you, as much as I could from the surface; any deeper without yer consent would be intrusive."

"I remember when you touched me, I panicked, then I did not. Did you take my fear?"

"No. I supressed it, at least enough that yer not going to slug me one or try to choke me to death in panic, but I can't remove emotions or plant them. I can repress or enhance, to a point, but I can only work with emotions already there."

"Such as the rage and resentment in Reaper."

"Aye. As ye can see, even just readin' someone carries a price; those emotions can affect the reader if they're strong enough. Hatred is a cold emotion, an' consumin'. Others can be overwhelmed easy if they're not careful."

"But if you wanted, you could repress negative emotions in someone, so they are not in constant fear."

"I could, but it doesn't mean I should-that difference is somethin' everyone with gifts such as ours are taught from the cradle up. It wouldn't be fair ta either of us if I kept repressin' yer fear. I'd be constantly keepin' things low which eats up my energies, an' ye'd have no incentive ta deal wit' it on yer own, which in turn leaves it ta grow an' would take more of me energies ta keep ta manageable levels."

"It would be an unfortunate cycle, and no different than burying emotions, of denying them."

"Aye. Ye can deny them, bury them, but that only leaves them ta grow an' eat at ye from the inside out. All anyone has ta do is look at Reaper as an example." Hanzo nodded in agreement-once, Gabrel Reyes was a hero, the original leader of the Overwatch strike force during the Omnic Crisis. Then peace reigned and he was passed over for Morrison, and he had allowed the resentment eat away at him until it consumed him, which led to the fight that blew up the Swiss HQ, which led to his transformation into Reaper and still he let his hatred eat at him.

"Why are your clothes cybernetic? Why do you not have augmentations on your body?"

"Why do ye not use yer dragons in battle all the time?"

"They take energy, and are a powerful attack. Using them even when I do not need them would drain me. My other skills are enough for battle."

"Just as me cybernetic clothes are enough fer hackin'. There are some who augment their bodies so they can interface wit' computers better, but that leaves them vulnerable to bein' hacked themselves. A chip in the brain can be wiped by a well-placed EMP, and wit' it yer mind is wiped clean of yer memories. It merely came down to a choice between security an' convenience-I chose security, she chose convenience."

"A choice you plan to take full advantage of when you see her."

"If it was just Cory she went after, I might have let it go-what he'd do to her in court would be enough, an' neither of my brothers are as nice as I am. But she targeted his children, an' that I can't let go-I won't."

"You know you can not block every inquiry."

"But I can be alerted to every inquiry. As of now, she'll have the basic information on Cory-prosecutor known fer bein' hard on sex offenders, married wit' three children. She was tryin' ta get details, where they went to school, their routines. I blocked those, fer now, and keepin' an eye out fer further inquiries."

"What about looking into her as she did them?"

"First thing I tried, found nothing. If she was in the system, she's wiped herself clean from it. Very through too, but it won't stop me." Hanzo nodded in agreement, then looked to Ash who was silent. Hanzo moved next to her and noticed she was just staring at her daggers. The look on her face was of one lost in memories.

"My da' trained me ta hunt since I could walk." She said. "The trainin' was extensive, but worth it. I was just comin' back from my first solo hunt, the first time I wielded these without his supervision, when he was attacked by Reaper. I remember grabbing him after Reaper fled an' shadow walkin' back ta the manor, but it was too late. I couldn't save him."

"You were there when he died." Hanzo said. Ash nodded. "He trained you. Are all MacLorcans destined to be hunters?"

"Only the youngest of each generation. That and the fact I don't have the empathy my siblings have made me the huntress of my generation, just as Da' was the hunter of his, as his father was before him."

"It is safe to say that you honor his legacy, Ash-san."

"We hunt ta protect the family, the clan. I doubt I've done such since he's dead, an' now others in my family are endangered."

"You do not know that. You said yourself Reaper saw your gifts as weapons-who is to say he would not focus on your family for the purposes of obtaining those gifts for Talon?"

"Because he's not that stupid, or at least he still has some sense of self-preservation. He knows if he tries ta go after our family for our gifts, we'll go after him. Shite, all he did was kill our Da' an' we went after him fer it, hittin' Talon all the way an' now they're retaliating."

"Or someone high up in Talon is not as cautious as Reaper and ordered this. Also, do not forget, the leader of the sex ring your brother is prosecuting is associated with my cousin, who is a fool in his own right."

"Which would make this as nothin' more than their means of maintainin' relations wit' the Shimada."

"Yes. I intend to deal with my old clan, once we are done here."

"How?"

"I do not know. It will depend on how far the clan has gone since I left, how strained the relations between other clans have been thanks to my negligence and the elders' ambitions. Either way, it will be long past time I acted as the master I was supposed to be, not as the elders intended me to be." They were interrupted by Roberetti who was carrying a tablet and handed it to Hanzo.

"Our deal on paper." He explained. "My supervisor thought your conditions were reasonable, and added something to it in response." Hanzo looked it over-other than informing for Interpol, he found he would be providing his mercenary skills when needed. It was reasonable, considering the circumstances and he signed the deal, handing the tablet back to Roberetti.

"Now," Roberetti said, looking at Solas. "I want you to tell me the details on how you found out about the case. We kept this quiet for a reason, in case any of Grayson's men were still loose and sought to disrupt the trial."

"I said I had other lines ta tug, an' I tugged those other lines." Solas said. "One of them was Cory, my brother the prosecutor. I asked him about the case number and the first thing he did was ask where I got that number. I told him someone from Talon had gotten hold of it and was lookin' into the case. He told me this case was high profile and classified and not to look further into it. He also said that he was sendin' his family to our village despite it bein' the middle of the week."

"Didn't he make regular trips to your village with his family?"

"Yes, on the weekends and holidays. Mac Tíre Tearmann is a four-hour trip from Dublin usin' conventional methods of transport."

"Can you elaborate on those conventional methods?"

"A three-hour train ride ta the one station on our property, followed by an hour's drive from there ta the village."

"You said "our" property."

"I did. Mac Tíre Tearmann does follow Irish law, we answer ta the Irish government, but the land it rests on is private land, MacLorcan land."

"Your family owns the land the village is on."

"Aye. Donovan, as the clan chieftain, is also the landlord. He collects the rent an' uses it ta pay the property taxes on the land. He also runs Lupine Construction, which does maintenance on the village at low rates as well as building all over Ireland."

"Does he know about any of this?"

"I called him before we left Busan." Ash said. "He knows one of Cory's cases is becoming complicated, but not the details. The children and their mother are wit' him now, and he knows Cory wouldn't have sent them if he wasn't worried about harm comin' ta them."

"Am I going to need to worry about his interference?"

"No. Donovan would consider them his priority, he'll keep them safe. Mac Tíre Tearmann may look simple ta ye, Inspector, but remember we survived the Omnic Crisis. We'll survive this as well."

"One less thing to worry about. We'll be landing on top of the Criminal Courts of Justice complex in two hours."

"Good, now if there's nothin' else..."

"One more question-you said your eldest brother runs a construction company. Any connection to the Vishkar coropration, by any chance?"

"None, an' ye best be glad ye didn't ask Donovan this-he's not fond of Vishkar on principle, and not as a competitor. As far as he's concerned, they're delusional gits wit' their pursuit of order an' "making the world a better place". Better for whom, I might ask. Their board of directors? Certainly not fer the people of Rio, if that's any indication. If ye were ta ask Donovan his opinion on Vishkar, he'll tell ye in full detail and I promise ye that opinion won't be pleasant. I can tell ye stories on how he rants at the dinner table some nights about "bloody Vishkar" and how they have the gall ta claim perfection and their city of Utopia."

"It's 'Utopaea', Ms. MacLorcan, and everyone wants to claim perfection."

"Changin' the spelling does nae change what it is-a paradise for the special, the chosen few while everyone else is exploited ta provide fer those chosen few, and woe to those who don't fit their standards on any level. As fer clamin' perfection? That's what the arrogant does, because only the divine is perfect; we reach fer it, but don't claim it fer that reason. That and it's an abstract, but mostly that." Hanzo thought she had a point. Perfection as an abstract meant people had different ideas on what is perfect-what was perfect for one person would not be for another, and Vishkar was trying to force its ideals down the throats of others. Roberetti then answered his phone and after a few minutes was cursing. He also looked worried.

"Problems?" Hanzo asked, drawing his bow.

"Two big ones." Roberetti said. "The transport holding Cade and Samson crashed and neither are anywhere to be found."

"Casualties?"

"None, thank God. Also, someone leaked the Grayson case. I don't know how but the press got wind of it and are crowding the complex now."

"Sombra." Solas growled. "It has to be her-leak the case, cause a mob, it'd be easy fer assassins ta slip in."

"Agreed. I hope you're ready, ladies and gentlemen-we're about to be in for a fight."


	19. Chapter 19

Despite what happened with the other transport, theirs had landed at the court house without incident. Ash and Evander led Hanzo to their brother's office after being briefed by the head magistrate of the Special Criminal Court while Roberetti went ahead to the court room where the case was being heard. The press outside the building had crowded and were being kept outside due to the sensitivity of the case. Hanzo had found himself in a small office with files everywhere on an overcrowded desk, files on the Grayson case. Hanzo noted that every file consisted of the victims of the ring. There were plenty of women, and he was surprised to find men but given what almost happened to him, he shouldn't be. He was wrong, what was drilled into head was wrong-rape DID happen to men. The sex ring itself consisted of smaller rings catering to every deviant perversion, all of them linked to Grayson. He found himself staring at the victims of one of those smaller rings, the ones that catered to the worst of the deviants and Hanzo found his eyes being irritated at the pictures of those victims, dead or alive.

"It's worse when it's children." A voice said. Hanzo found himself caught off-guard and turned to find a tall man, with the same green eyes as Ash, a similar build to Evander and hair the same length but tied back in a simple ponytail and lighter in color. Reddish gold, or strawberry blonde, he thought it was called.

"Councilor MacLorcan?" Hanzo asked. He nodded and Evander and Ash looked at him in concern.

"Evander, Ashlyn." Coriander said. "Care to explain why there's a former Yakuza lord at my desk?"

"Doesn't that boss of yours tell ye anything?" Ash asked. "Yer case got leaked, an' Hanzo here is part of the team here ta protect yer arse from Talon."

"So my protection consists of you, Evander, an Interpol inspector and a kinslayin' disgrace."

"The intent ta slay kin is debateable; still better than soddin' Talon."

"I want to know everything that happened in Busan, and I want to hear it from him." He pointed to Hanzo, who proceeded to tell him what happened, from being hired by Helix to running into Katsu and his involvement with the ring, and the case number being discovered in Talon's possession. Cory listened and Hanzo felt a similar force coming from him, one that probed him. This time, he allowed it and let Cory read him as he answered questions or was asked to elaborate on something. It was about an hour before Cory found himself satisfied.

"So not only Talon is lookin' ta disrupt my case, but some of Grayson's men and a member of the Shimada clan." Cory said.

"More like a bloody cult." Evander said. "Plus this member is a tool, Cory. I've never seen such a blatant bigot in my life."

"Either way, they're too late-the judge will emerge any minute wit' his rulin'. Nothin' they do will affect this case."

"We're not takin' chances. Grayson's man is lookin' ta break his boss out, an' if he's got Talon on his side, he may pull it off."

"What about the Shimada?" He looked at Hanzo.

"So far, it appears only Katsu is involved." Hanzo said. "The elders would have sent reinforcements if they held an interest in this ring."

"But that it's just yer bigoted, psychopathic cousin says it's a distraction fer him at best; a side project at worst." The phone rang, and Cory answered. He talked for a minute, then hung up. "Judge has come wit' a rulin'. I'm due back in the courtroom, an' we're in camera. Ye'd have a hard time gettin' in, let alone armed."

"Leave it ta me, Cory." Ash said. "Those bastards are not takin' anymore of us."

"Or ye can wait until that inspector clears ye."

"Bollocks to that!"

"Ash..." They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Hanzo noted it was his and answered.

"Situation." Hanzo said.

"Courtroom's clear." Roberetti said. "I don't see any of our 'friends' around so far, even the computers are working good."

"They may hit the court room regardless, as a distraction to help Grayson escape."

"Local garda's tripled the guard on him, and judge is ready with a verdict."

"So we have heard. What do you plan to do?"

"You and Ash keep an eye on things in the transport section; I'll need backup in the courtroom."

"Understood." Hanzo hung up. "Roberetti is in the courtroom, it is clear so far. Evander, he wants you in there to back him up; Ash and I will cover the transport section. If they are going to break Grayson out, they will most likely hit that."

"That's fer the best." Evander said. "So if we're clear, I'll just walk to the courtroom with Cory, shouldn't be any problems."

"Do not jinx this, Solas-san." The last thing they needed was something to go wrong, no matter how likely it was.

* * *

Hanzo and Ash waited in the trasport section, their comms open so they heard the verdict of guilty on all counts for Grayson. The vastness of the ring he had was staggering...he knew that human trafficking was profitable, but his clan had never indulged in it, not when his father ruled. Hearing the remains of the court case, and how much evidence the prosecution had, reminded him why-the harm to others aside, the risk far outweighted any profit. Also, most of any profit made with such a venture would only be channeled back into it to maintain it. Then there was the amount of harm done to the victims...those who survived were often damaged beyond healing, and even if they recovered the path was difficult. It reminded Hanzo how lucky he was to escape that fate. Due to the severity of the crimes, and the sensitivity of the case itself, sentencing was also passed down-life imprisonment with no possibility of parole.

"Bollocks." Ash said. "It was a sad, sad day when this country abolished the death penalty beyond all recovery."

"I thought your brother was pushing for the death penalty." Hanzo said.

"He was. He figured if he got it, Grayson would be extradicted to where it was practiced fer his execution, since his ring was worldwide."

"No one said such an execution has to be sanctioned by the government."

"That is true...but I've other matters to deal with, and even if I were inclined to, I'd have to get in line-" Ash looked around, daggers drawn.

"Ash-san?"

"I'm thinkin' we have company." Hanzo drew out his bow and at the first sign of movement, he opened fire. It hit someone in hiding-a Talon soldier. All of a sudden, bullet fire started raining in the transport. Hanzo and Ash ducked for cover. Hanzo let loose a scatter arrow which hit about four or five in the area, lethal kills. He looked around, scanning the room and turned just in time to deflect a blow from Katsu. He had somehow gotten a weapon, a kaiken, and was swiping at him with it. He didn't know how long they grappled, but he dodged at a thrust only for Katsu to miss and hit someone that creeped up behind him. It turned out to be Samson, who had tried to pull a sneak attack. But where was Cade?

"Solas!" Hanzo said into the comm. "Report!"

"A little busy here!" Solas shouted, and Hanzo could hear screams and more gunfire. "They rushed the courtroom."

"Is Cade there?"

"Aye, him and Sombra, with help."

"We will join you soon!" He turned off the comm and went to refocus on Katsu, only to find his cousin had vanished. "Ash! Can you shadow-walk us to the courtroom?!"

"Aye, I can!" Ash said, grabbing his hand. "Hold tight, an' don't let go!" He took her hand and they disappeared into darkness. When he saw light again, they were in a closed courtroom filled with people who were being evacuated while bailiffs were holding off Talon. Solas had engaged in a fight with Sombra, and Hanzo could feel him reading her and Roberetti was holding off Cade, who was trying to reach his boss. Hanzo didn't think, he climbed up on the judge's stand, which gave him a view of the soldiers that came in. More important, it gave him a clear shot of the attacking force, one he took by launching his dragons at them. As the two serpent-shaped forces of chi enveloped the attackers, Hanzo felt their lives drain from them and they fell to the ground dead.

"Shit!" Sombra cried, disappearing in a flash of purple. He looked around, but couldn't find her. Roberetti had managed to subdue Cade, who struggled against his bindings and they were ready to bring him in when more gunshots rang out. The bailiffs had been in the middle of evacuating Grayson, who was shackled hand to foot and who had fallen. Hanzo went to him and saw the man, this leader of a sex ring, had bullet holes in him and some had hit vital areas. The bailiffs carried him out and Hanzo looked up to see Katsu, eyes filled with madness and thwarted ambitions, holding a gun.

"Your aim was never any good, Katsu." Hanzo said, notching an arrow. "Put the gun down and surrender."

"Never!" Katsu screamed. "A Shimada surrenders to no one, least of all the inferior! I will kill each and every last one of you!" He lifted the gun and pointed at Coriander, and fired. Ash had rushed over and pushed him out of the way, and she had been holding her arm after. Evander took that opportunity to tackle Katsu from behind. The gun had fallen out of his hands, but Katsu still had the kaiken and was holding it towards Evander's throat after they tumbled.

"Ye've got one chance ta get out of this!" Evander said. "Yer elders are usin' ye, just like they used Hanzo. The difference is he sees it, even if it took him a while to realize it."

"He was the master and he threw it away, and for what!? Some expendable trash?! I am the true master of the Shimada, I have proven myself! They will restore me, and all will burn at our feet as they should!"

"Ye have to know that won't happen. Whatever heir emerges will be from yer cousin's line; ye lost that chance when ye got yerself emasculated. They will dispose of ye first chance they get, just as they would him. They're the masters, no matter what they tell ye."

"Liar! I will kill you, and wipe your line from this earth!" Hanzo didn't have a clear shot, but he saw Evander put his hand on Katsu's chest and felt his power flow right into him, this time with a different purpose.

"That's yer choice, an' this is the justice ye have earned." The force coming from Evander increased in intensity. "All the harm brought down by thee, shall come back on ye times three; truth denied, now plainly see, as I will so mote it be." The force moved into Katsu, and he suddenly screamed as if in agonizing pain. He gripped his head and had gotten off. He was still screaming when Hanzo took hold of him, restrained him. Evander got to his knees and was vomitting.

"Evander?" Ash asked, still gripping her arm. Hanzo took note it was bleeding, Katsu must have grazed her when he fired, or hit her arm when she pushed Coriander out of the way.

"I'll be fine, lass." Evander said after a few minutes. "So much hatred..." Hanzo had by then handed Katsu over to other bailiffs who took him away and was kneeling by Evander.

"What did you do to him?" Hanzo asked. "And at what cost to yourself?"

"I turned his own hatred on him. I had ta be open, ta be able to direct it against him. Gods...he knows, deep down, what they planned fer him, fer you. But he denied it, even ta himself, because it gave him the opportunity ta be what he always wanted-you."

"Me? But he hates me, and Genji, more than he hates other races or women."

"He hates himself more than anythin' else...because he wasn't of the direct rulin' line, he was jealous of ye an' couldn't accept himself as he was. That hatred grew an' it mastered him long before that cult fell apart."

"Indeed it did. Are you going to be all right?"

"Aye. I just need a rest." The doors to the courtroom had opened again, and Hanzo turned and saw Genji and Dr. Ziegler arrive.

"It looks like we missed the action." Genji said. Dr. Ziegler went straight to Evander who was still kneeling. "Grayson?"

"Katsu shot him. trying to hit us." Hanzo said. "He then tried to attack the prosecutor, only for Ash to take the bullet for him, and then Evander dealt with him."

"Dealt with him how?"

"Let us just say Katsu will no longer be a problem for us, brother. We need to talk."

"About?"

"It involves the clan. I know you wanted no part in the business, but I need you Genji. I need you for this."

"We can talk after you are seen to. Will that suffice?"

" _Hai_. But we will talk, it is long past time we did."


	20. Chapter 20

It had been six months since Hanzo and Genji reunited at Shimada castle, six months since Hanzo escaped the attack attempted by the elders. Now they had snuck into the castle, together, making their way to where they knew was the storage areas. Just as the elders had used Hanzo honoring Genji on the anniversary of their fight to their advantage, so Hanzo decided to use the traditional _Niiname-sai_ to his. If the elders still tried to maintain appearances, and Hanzo counted of that, then every remaining elder would be present for their private rendition of the Japanese harvest festival. All of Hanamura would be celebrating what the mainstream society refered to as Labor Day Thanksgiving, but the castle would be holding its own celebration, attended by all in the clan. As they poured poison over the rice stored there, Hanzo recalled their talk.

 _It had been later that night that Hanzo and Genji had some time alone. Solas and Ash had gone home with their brother, Mercy had gone with them and Interpol was wrapping up loose ends regarding the case. Grayson had died from his injuries and Cade was put in lockdown. There had been no sign of Reaper at all, which made Hanzo wonder what happened to the wraith._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" Genji asked. They sat on a rooftop overlooking Dublin._

 _"The clan." Hanzo said. "You know there are more of them out there despite your efforts, yes?"_

 _"That was obvious. When we dismantled the Shimada, I gave them the names of the elders' lines. Many of those lines were taken, one way or the other."_

 _"Which would leave the elders and their heirs remaining. Any wives or children would have been taken unless they sought refuge from their maternal clans."_

 _"What are you thinking about?"_

 _"What Katsu said, about what the Shimada have been up to these past ten years." Genji saw Katsu after he had been placed in a cell, he had-officially-suffered some sort of breakdown and would spend the rest of his days in a mental institution. "There are still remnants of the Shimada, dismantling them will not be enough."_

 _"They are like the serpent Orochi-cut off one head, there are other heads remaining to take a bite out of you."_

 _"Yes. We need to dispose of them, as Orochi was disposed of. We must cut off every head, purge the Shimada from this world."_

 _"And then what? Do you rebuild from the ashes? Do we as the story goes rebuild what we destroyed?" Hanzo thought long and hard about that; if he was honest, he had no idea what to do once they dealt with the elders for good._

 _"I do not know. Ten years ago, I would have said 'yes', but there has been too much done, too much damage done for me to say either way. We need to attack their assets, shrink their power all the way back to Hanamura. When that is done, we will see."_

That was what they did-they attacked, together, any and all assets the Shimada had left in the world. They struck at shipments, interests, whether Talon assisted with them or not. Hanzo had managed to use his new connections to Interpol to their advantage, informing them of terrorist activities connected to Talon, and to the Shimada in ways. Genji had known plenty about the clan-but Hanzo knew more. He knew where the elders kept their contingency plans, their safe houses, their hidden accounts. He even knew their alternate identities which they had retreated to or set up after the Shimada was first dismantled. He gave Interpol those identities and they were able to scoop up many of the elders. Now, they were back in Shimada castle to handle the rest. The poisoned rice will deal with the guards, the elders would have their own supply kept separate from the rest. Once they were done, they crept about the castle-using the harvest festival preparations to their advantage-to find supplies and weapons stockpiled that confirmed their efforts the past six months had shrunk the Shimada clan's power all the way down to Hanamura, to the castle. They soon made their way to the shrine, and to Genji's surprise, Hanzo picked up his old katana.

"Hanzo?" Genji asked as Hanzo sheathed the katana and placed it at his side.

"This is necessary for what I must do, brother." Hanzo said. "Once the festival begins, they will seal the gates-you will keep them and other avenues of escape sealed, and prevent communications from leaving the castle. Do you have what I said to bring?"

"I have it."

"Good. You know where to put it, Genji."

Genji nodded and the brothers went their separate ways-Genji to ensure no reinforcements would reach the clan, and Hanzo to the meeting room where his nightmare began. It felt odd, having his old katana again after all these years, after what happened but for this he needed to take it up again. There were no guards in the corridors leading to the room-yet. Nor were there any hidden in other spaces; Hanzo opened the door and found the room empty. It would remain empty until the festival was well under way, when the elders would convene and commiserate the year's labor. Once they arrived, Hanzo would impliment the final stages of his plan. He spent six months shrinking what power the Shimada had left, six months thinking of Genji's question on whether or not to rebuild the clan, perhaps rebuild to what it was meant to be. But as he and Genji dismantled the Shimada's remains down to its bare bones, he knew they could-that he could never rebuild. He unsheathed the katana, a foreign yet familar action and he looked for the slot in the floor. He found it, and after slicing his hand so the blade was covered in blood, shoved the katana deep into the slot all the way down to the hilt. The spot glowed after he did such, and all that was left was to wait in the shadows. The doors soon opened and one by one the remaining elders walked in and took what Hanzo knew to be their spots. They didn't notice the impaled floor, the katana in the middle of the floor until the last one came in, the doors closed and they all knelt in their circle. The moment they stared at the imbedded katana was when Hanzo stepped out of the shadows, more confident towards them than he had been in his life. The elders looked surprised at his appearance, and for a moment only stared at him as he came closer until he reached the katana, turning it.

"Elders." Hanzo said, looking at each of them. They placed their hands on their own weapons, but didn't draw them.

"Hanzo-san." One elder said. "Has the prodigal son returned to us to answer for his betrayal?"

"I abandoned this clan ten years ago, and in that abandonment, left each of you to violate clan law."

"You dare speak of clan law, after what you have done?!"

"You dare speak of violations after what you have done?"

"Clan law is what we say it is, Hanzo-san! It is not for you to interpret!"

"It was for me to enforce, Elder, a responsibility I admit to shirking. You have sold the drugs we gain to children, near places where children gather, you have allowed one of yours to attack other clans, clans we had no previous grudges against. You also allowed one of the Shimada to attempt to violate a member of a clan we had friendly relations with!"

"And would have been able to marry into had you not mucked up the arrangement!"

"Norishi was right not to allow his line to join with mine, with ours. Seeing all you have done, what you have allowed, I know he was right. You allowed one of yours to engage in a sex ring, one that targeted children."

"That was Katsu's personal project, and it fell apart because of you!"

"It fell apart because Katsu could not contain his hatred, his fanatical pride in the clan."

"He was more a master to us than you were!"

"More of a figurehead, you mean. But you could not control him as you did me-you had more control, since he was willing to do anything to prove himself, willing to embrace your ideals, and then he got himself emasculated. That meant he could not give you the heir you desired."

"But he did! There...there were heirs, but he threw them away!"

"He killed them, you mean, because they were girls." He wondered if Katsu had made other attempts, had successes in those attempts, and now he knew.

"We told him it didn't matter, that we would take any child he sired, but he was adamant about giving us a son! The few times he sired a child, he tested them first thing and when they proved to be girls..."

"He killed them, killed the mother. Some of those he impregnated belonged to other clans, because he knew your ideal heir would be a good, pure Japanese son. Yet Norishi's granddaughter was not pure Japanese-she was part Chinese and Irish as well."

"He...we tried again to arrange a match with Norishi's line, but he would not heed us. Katsu...he...he went there to convince him otherwise."

"And tried to force himself on Norishi's sixteen-year-old granddaughter. Then Katsu was emasculated, could no longer reproduce, which was why you decided to try and rape me."

"No! No, we would not do that! Rape does not happen-"

"To men? Yes, it does, it is just not spoken about. You planned to take my seed, because you believed I was the only Shimada still capable of continuing the bloodline, and I never left any unplanned events the few times I indulged-I made sure of that. Even Genji was careful there, despite his playboy tendencies." He looked at them, each of these men he once revered, respected...even feared in ways. "That was why you were upset with me about Mariko. You wanted an heir you could use even before things fell apart, and Mariko's line was on your side. That was why you tried to force me into a match with her despite my father forbidding her to join our household, why you were upset with me about making her barren."

"Hanzo-"

"Your colleagues tried to rape me, first as a punishment for my abandonment and subsequent resistance against you, then to produce the heir you desired; after you would have sold me to Katsu's friends, where I would serve in their illegal brothels until I was dead or worse. And if I did not produce an heir, perhaps Genji would..." He saw their faces, and knew he was right-if they had known Genji was alive and capable of reproducing, they would have done to him what they tried to do with Hanzo. He turned the katana, and he heard the click. The elders heard it too.

"What did you do?" Another of them asked.

"What I have should have done ten years ago." Hanzo said. He then drew out the kunai, and called on the dragons, channeling the chi into himself. That gave him the strength and speed needed to dispatch those who were left. Before, he had lashed out in blind rage and fear; now he was focused, determined. Each elder had gotten quick slices to the throat, bleeding out from the jugular. One managed to pull a gun and shoot Hanzo before falling to the kunai. It took a matter of minutes before Hanzo looked around, the remaining elders dead or dying on the floor. He remained and felt his chest where the bullet hit him, but no wound. The bullet had hit the silver disc Solas gave him, which Hanzo had been wearing around his neck. He stayed to watch the life bleed out of them, to make sure they were dead. He dropped the kunai and flames suddenly started crawling on the walls. Hanzo made his way to the secret passage that would take him to the shrine outside this neighborhood. Genji would meet him there, and by then the entire castle and its grounds would be burning. By morning, there would be nothing left but ash. Before entering the passageway, he looked at the bodies of the remaining elders one last time.

"私はあなたの犬であることをやっている." He said. _I am done being your dog._ He then turned and went down the corridor, the flames by then engulfing the entire room, and with it the entire castle.

* * *

Genji was waitng in the shrine when Hanzo emerged from the passageway. By then, he had seen the flames engulf the castle. He had thought about burning the castle down for what the elders tried to do to Hanzo, but this? What had his brother done? Was this why Hanzo had asked him to make sure the torture cells were empty-which they were, thank the dragons-and seal the gates, prevent communication? He was relieved when he saw Hanzo come out from the passage.

"Hanzo, thank the gods!" Genji said. "I thought-" Hanzo ignored him and went towards the shrine. He lit incense, and said a prayer.

"I am sorry, Father. Grandfather." Hanzo said. "I failed you. The clan was beyond redemption." Genji approached him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can still rebuild, brother." Hanzo only shook his head.

"It is for the best the clan dies, Genji. You once said the world has changed; you were right, it has changed, and the Shimada no longer have a place in it. But we might."

"We make our own place in the world, one way or another." Genji saw something out the corner of his eye. Hanzo saw it as well, and they walked across the shrine and saw an old woman kneeling before a shrine, dead. The woman had her knees bound and her neck had a long gash, as though from a knife. The brothers recognized her.

"Satori..." Hanzo said, stunned. The old kunoichi mistress who was like a second mother to him and Genji. From the looks of it, she had committed jigai, female ritual suicide. Hanzo found a letter tucked into her belt and read it. Genji took another look at her wound, it was fresh, couldn't have been applied more than an hour ago. Which meant she was here, in the castle. Genji was surprised, he thought Satori had died in the raid Overwatch made on the castle, along with the bulk of the clan's kunoichi, her "girls" as she liked to call them.

"What does she say?" Genji asked when he saw Hanzo's face fall.

"She writes that by the time we read this, she will have protected her secrets. She holds us both responsible for the Shimada clan's fall, but places the bulk of the blame on you, Genji. The Shimada have endured for centuries, and we had brought it down in over a decade. She...she confesses to being Interpol's source, that the Shimada had crossed far too many lines."

"She was one of the few left from Grandfather's reign, and said that he would be rolling in his grave to see the clan as it had become. She said our clan would have been better if he had not died in the Crisis. We both shrugged that off as her being nostalgic, but I wonder if perhaps she was right."

"Maybe. She also writes she faked her death after the raid and returned to the castle as a maid, to keep an eye on things in the hopes I would return and be the master I should be. She kept her head low, and no one recognized her. Then she learned...she learned the elders' plans for me, and tried to intervene. I wondered how I broke loose from those chains. She had applied acid at the bolts, a slow acting one, so that when I pulled with enough force..."

"They broke from the floor, and you were able to fight off your attackers. What about...what about what you did?"

"She was in the shrine, not far from you, and saw the fire. That was when she knew...knew that the clan was well and truly dead. She reached out to Norishi, after the attack on his family member. His friendship with Grandfather was the only reason he heard her out, and he sent her a message to give to us-the Yakuza, all of the Yakuza will not help us in any way, because we have proven careless and thoughtless. But neither would they come after us, seek our deaths, especially if I dealt with the clan myself. In fact, they find it a more fitting fate that I live in disgrace and if the clan were to find itself dead, then for our own sakes it must remain dead. It is as Ash said, the clan died with Father." He took out his phone and dialed.

"Roberetti. No doubt you will hear the news about Hanamura, it is official-the Shimada clan is dead. You will find bodies of those who served it, and those of the elders. You will also need to tell your partner his source committed jigai. He will know what that means. Her body will be in the shrine outside Hanamura." He hung up, and told Genji they needed to leave. He also asked if Genji left behind the fireproof tube he said to leave.

"I did." Genji said. "What was it you wrote on that paper, and on the microship Solas gave you that you tucked into the letter, then sealed with Talon's crest?"

"A message from me, and a warning from him. I have no doubt Talon will find both not to their liking."

"It must be some message. And the warning?"

"All Solas told me was when it was delivered, Sombra will rue the day she targeted his family."

"And what you did to the castle?"

"A fail-safe, a self-destruct. You would not have known about it, the elders would not have known about it-it is something only shared from Master to Master."

"Father was able to keep this from them..."

"At Grandfather's most strict instructions, and only told me when I came of age, leaving me with those same instructions-to tell no one except for my own son, when he came of age. It is something that has been in place since the Second World War, in the event Japan lost and the Shimada was put in danger because of it."

"A complete destruction of the castle..."

"Yes. It was meant to convince our enemies we were gone and hide what secrets we had there. There were escape tunnels all over the castle that would have opened. Escape tunnels I pointed out to you, and you sealed."

"So if the poison did not kill them, the fire would. What happens now, brother?"

"Now, I resume my redemption...using other means. Are you still heading for the Shambali Monastery?"

"I am."

"Then I will know where to write." Genji nodded and they went their separate ways. Hanzo may not be fully healed, yet, but he was on his way to being healed. He could only pray his being a source for Interpol would not put them in conflict with each other-again.


	21. Chapter 21

Reports from Hanamura flowed through Venice when Reaper and Sombra were giving Doomfist the results of Busan and Dublin respectively. Shimada castle had caught fire and burned to the ground, its occupants dead either by the flames or poisoned rice. Reaper was kicking himself in the ass for not staying with Sombra and Katsu, for not accompanying them to Dublin but he had been called away for other business. Looking back, Reaper had to admit his desire to avoid the rest of the MacLorcan clan may have played a part in how eager he left to deal with that other business; besides, it got him away from Katsu before Reaper would kill the little shit, and from what he heard happened said little shit would had been better off dead. Then there was the fact the castle had caught fire with the remaining clan inside, those not picked up by Interpol anyway, and the Shimada clan's assets have been hit for the past six months, either by Interpol, other Yakuza clans or someone else. Worse, the rest of the Yakuza had no love for Talon and refused to do business of any sort with the organization. It was indeed a setback, and Reaper suspected Hanzo may have played a part in what happened in Hanamura.

"This isn't good." Reaper said, looking at the note found in the remains of Shimada castle. It had been left, he knew it, in a fireproof tube. A piece of paper with Talon's logo drawn on the folds like a seal.

"Consider this an end to the Shimada's aid to Talon." The note said. It confirmed Reaper's belief Hanzo had something to do with the Shimada's destruction. Now there was no trace of the Shimada clan, not even a few foot soldiers, everything they had was destroyed.

"What else did Vialli order?" Doomfist asked him. He wasn't anymore pleased about the Shimada clan being purged than Reaper was, or of the Yakuza ostracizing Talon, but was taking it better. He sent Sombra out of the room to look into the microchip that was found in the letter.

"Elimination of Liam MacLorcan. I took care of that myself." Reaper said. Doomfist looked at him in surprise.

"You put down the Silver Wolf?"

"I did, and it turned out to be a mistake."

"Any regrets?"

"None. The backlash from Liam's death was more than we expected." Reaper had to explain about Ash, how she was her father's successor as a huntress and how she and her brother, the hacker, were hitting Talon trying to get to him since he killed Liam.

"A pity; he would have been a worthy opponent. But, from what you've said, the entire family is a force to be reckoned with."

"Ash and Solas are the more immediate threats. The others won't attack unless provoked." Doomfist nodded in agreement, and frowned when he saw something in Vialli's files. They were going through them after cleaning house, after Doomfist resumed his place on the inner council. Reaper looked over to see what Doomfist was looking at. Vialli was planning to put children through what was used to create Widowmaker, to make other agents like her, only younger. What would have made Reaper's blood run cold, if he had any blood still, were the names of five possible targets. "Shit..."

"MacLorcan." Doomfist said, frowning. He was not pleased at the direction Vialli was planning to take, and if he was the man now splattered all over the Venice canals, Reaper was glad of it.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with child soldiers." Reaper said.

"I don't, but we are better off recruiting from those already without families to care for them, without anyone looking for them. It makes the process of recruiting them more effective if they have no other loyalties, and it is not worth making any...selections without family; it brings too much attention towards us."

"Idiot probably wanted their gifts under our control, and that blinded him to everything else. I told Sombra not to look into them. I knew she'd be blocked or detected, likely both so I didn't push it; I told the others provoking that family, trying to obtain their gifts for us, however useful, would end bad for us—" They suddenly heard a scream from down the hall. Doomfist and Reaper raced and found Sombra with her usual purple tendrils in the microchip, which now glowed silver. "Hell..."

"You can't—how!?" Sombra said. There was no one else in the room, that Reaper or Doomfist could see. "Don't call me that! Hey, that wasn't personal, I was under higher orders! He's dead now, so what does it matter?! AUGH! What do you want?" There was a pause. "I can't make any promises. And if I don't? Yes. Yes, we understand each other!" Another pause followed, and Sombra saw both Reaper and Dooomfist looking at her.

"Solas?" Reaper asked. Sombra nodded, shaking. She had managed to disengage from the chip, or more likely, Solas or whatever program he set let her go.

"He found out I was looking into his nieces and nephews, on Vialli's orders. He... _madre y dios_ , I have no idea how, but he—he learned things, things we don't want getting out."

"What does he want?" Doomfist asked.

"Us to leave his family alone, at least the ones not hunting us, especially the children. Anything happens to them, or we try to find what he learned to destroy it, he'll screw us big time." Reaper shook his head. Solas must have managed to read her and found out her secrets, and is using them as leverage to protect his family. "He has something to say to whoever's in charge, who ordered me to look into his family."

"Obviously. I'll take the message."

"All right...you hear that Solas? Doomfist himself is gonna take your message. He won't order it—he don't recruit children from loving families, something about keeping their loyalties undivided or some other shit." The microchip glowed and out from it came what Reaper considered to be a hologram of a silver wolf. The wolf shone bright and every computer in the room began short-circuiting, except for Sombra's augments which took on a silver color and was generating some sort of feedback into the other systems. It hadn't reached Doomfist's gauntlet or prosthetic, it must have shielding it couldn't get through. After a few minutes, the wolf looked straight at them.

"Fuck with my family, you fuck with me." The wolf said in Solas' voice. "An' ye DON'T want ta fuck with me." The holographic wolf vanished, the chip now fully fried. Doomfist looked stunned, and Reaper was cursing.

"Check the systems." Reaper told Sombra. "Make sure he didn't leave anything he can use later." Sombra nodded, pale and still shaking.

"Incredible." Doomfist said. "You said they were gifted, that they had power..."

"I also said they had a temper, if provoked. Using the same process we used on Widowmaker on empaths—kinda defeats the purpose of obtaining their gifts."

"Agreed. So we leave the MacLorcan family be, except of course for Ash and Solas."

"Whatever they know, the others know as well—they're not the type to keep secrets from one another. What do you want to do about Shimada?"

"He could still be an asset. With his clan gone, he'll have no ties, and we could utilize him far better than his elders could dream."

"That goes without saying."

"Speaking of his elders...those captured by Interpol are dying. as are their heirs."

"They pissed off other clans in their ambitions; I wouldn't be surprised if they found a way to get to them. Katsu's pretty much useless to us, considering what happened in Dublin, and that would be true even without that. You're sure about Ash and Solas? They're not going to stop until we're dead, I'm dead or they're dead."

"Leave them, for now. As long as they do not get too close to our operations, they will prove to be very worthy opponents indeed."

"Fine." Reaper sulked off and let his mind wander back, to when he stumbled upon Jack and Liam talking in private; Jack had just been promoted to Strike Commander, Overwatch having just been made public and chosen to rebuild the world after the Crisis.

 _"I don't know, Liam." Jack had said. "Gabriel should be the one doing this." Liam just stayed quiet, he had refused to stay with Overwatch due to family obligations. But he wanted to wish everyone good-bye before he returned to his home village._

 _"I think ye'll be a fine leader, Jack." Liam said. "It's nothin' against Gabriel, but he's not the man fer the job the UN has fer ye all."_

 _"But he's a senior officer, he led us against the Omnics, hell he taught me plenty of what I know."_

 _"Which ye have learned well. Look, different times call fer different types of leaders—Gabriel is a war time leader, yer a peace time one, an' it's a peace time leader we need ta fill up the vaccums in the world left by the Crisis as we rebuild." Jack still looked doubtful. "I've seen how ye brought people together, encourage even the most stubborn arses ta work together fer the betterment of the world, an' that's what we need right now. Gabriel's just goin' have ta accept he's not what the world needs now, an' ye are."_

Reaper let the memory float past him. That was then; now Talon planned to start a war to strengthen humanity, and they saw him as the commander he is, gave him the recognition he deserved. He hated to admit it, but Liam was right—he was a war time commander, and Talon was providing him with the opportunity to be such.

"Do they know?" Doomfist asked. "You said they were empathic."

"Everyone but Ash." Reaper said. "Solas read me, or tried to but I managed to block him from the important stuff."

"But he obtained some intel."

"As far as he's concerned, my involvement here is personal. He had to have read Sombra, why else would she be this frightened?"

"He hacked her as well?"

"It would explain the program's being able to hit our systems. He's not bluffing—whatever he has on Sombra, he'll use it if his family's harmed. Especially the children. So unless you have another hacker with her skills in our organization..."

"We would be better off heeding his threat. It also maintains the illusion that Sombra is clever."

"Exactly. Except it's not a threat. That family does not make threats." They made promises, Reaper remembered. Sombra came back later to report that every computer that was in the room was completely fried. She was still shaken by what had happened, and no doubt if pushed Solas would not hesitate to end her. He could have ended her there, but he wasn't a killer—what he sent was a warning to Talon, and more importantly, to her.

The MacLorcans made promises, for good or ill; promises Reaper knew were kept.

* * *

The winds blew cold in the mountains of the Shambali Monastery. Genji let the wind caress his unmasked face as he meditated. He found such things relaxing, had since he met Zenyatta. It was like this, holding his mother's treasure box, that Zenyatta found him and asked if he was all right.

"I am fine, Master." Genji said. "I am merely reflecting on the past few months."

"When you left, it was to attempt to reconcile with your brother." Zenyatta said. "How have you fared?"

"Better than I could have hoped. But the circumstances...they could have been better."

"How so?" Genji showed him the box.

"After we fought and I revealed myself, I left him to think on my words. I had stayed at the castle to retrieve this when I heard a commotion in the courtyard." Genj continued on about how he found Hanzo, who had been captured by the elders and had broken from his bindings, slaughtering his captors in rage. Zenyatta listened as Genji told him what he had learned the elders intended for his brother, his attempt to bring him to Nepal only to land in Busan where they helped Mercy, the doctor who saved Genji's physical life, and others in protecting the city from Talon and his cousin. Genji talked about how his brother dealt with the fact he was almost raped and how an act from the Shimada landed him in a situation where he now informs for Interpol, and how the two of them decided to purge the clan from the world once and for all.

"He knew of a self-destruct system." Genji continued. "In the castle, he knew of it and used it, destroying everything beyond any hope of salvage. Everything, everyone regarding the Shimada clan, is gone."

"And how do you feel about that?" Zenyatta asked.

"Conflicted. I regret that my carelessness and selfishness had contributed to the clan's decline, to the elders' ambitions being more than the welfare of the clan and to the actions Hanzo had to take and endure. But at the same time, I am glad he chose not to rebuild and to purge what remained, because now they can not harm him anymore and any future generations that come from us will not be harmed by the past."

"All of this...because of a simple box."

"My mother's treasure box. She kept what was most precious to her in here." He opened it as Hanzo showed him and Zenyatta saw that the contents were few, but no less precious.

"Is that glass? No...crystal." Genji saw what he meant, the crystal tops to a pair of silver hairsticks.

"These belonged to my grandmother, who had passed them and the book to my mother when she married my father. They were a family heirloom, meant to be passed down from mother to daughter, and Grandmother had no daughters of her own; she passed these to the daughter her son provided." He unscrewed the crystal tops and showed the hairsticks were durable but hollow down to the tip; they were meant to hold and disperse poison through a switch on the base of the sticks, where the crystal tops met.

"You mentioned a book came with this."

"It did." Genji next brought out a small black book wrapped in a white cloth. "Family cookbook, holding poisons and counters. The cloth is used to clean the hairsticks after use." He then brought out a metal fan, and Zenyatta saw the end of it was sharp.

"An effective weapon for a lady."

"Indeed. This was a wedding present from Father, something proper and worthy of a lady of the Shimada." He then brought out two items, one a ball, the other a ring.

"Is that a princess ball?" Zenyatta asked.

"It is. Mother had started making it when she learned she was pregnant." Zenyatta took hold of the ball and looked at Genji. "To be fair, they were expecting a girl for the second pregnancy. Things might have been different if they were right."

"Perhaps. And the ring?"

"Father commissioned that at the same time Mother started the ball." Genji showed him the ring, made of jade and set with a pink diamond.

"Fascinating. Was there a similar ring for when Hanzo was conceived?" Genji nodded.

"Ivory with a blue diamond." It was the one thing Hanzo bothered to take from the treasure box; he had no use for the rest, he had memorized the cookbook and the jade ring was by all rights Genji's.

"Something still troubles you, my student."

"While in Busan, I learned Hanzo tried to save me after our fight, had sought to fake my death to get me out of Hanamura, protect me from the clan. He brought me to that hospital I was found at, and when he thought I was dead for real, he couldn't handle it. He did not intend to kill me that night, and had in fact tried to take steps to ensure I lived. Looking back, all things considered, he did save me."

"It stuns you, after years of thinking he had chosen the clan over you, of thinking he intended to kill you."

"He could have let me die, he could have checked my body and finished what he started but he didn't. He tried to keep us both, and for a time lost us both. Then I survived, resenting him and thinking he would do anything for power, even slaughter his own blood."

"It stuns you, even though you have come to forgive him."

"It does, Master. I only pray now that he can forgive himself, or at least start the process. I like to think he started in Busan, after what happened to him."

"I find your elders' desire to hurt him the way they planned, of trying to produce a child through such a horrible measure, appalling. It astounds me how humans could hurt each other on such a level."

"They saw themselves as being superior, and were willing to do anything to maintain that illusion. They sought to lie to themselves about their situation, the clan's place in the world and to have a weapon in the form of a child of ours who would inherit our gifts. They would partake in such a depravity, all to keep up appearances."

"Rape is about power, Genji, obtained through much discord. About using what humans see and know to be a form of physical pleasure, a way to procreate, and twisting it as a weapon against others. There is no pleasure in this, in the sexual or violent aspects of the act except as a conquest over another."

"That fits the elders. They would do anything for power and they had power over Hanzo since I can remember. Still, I never thought they would go this far when Hanzo, finally, broke away from them."

"From what you have told me, it had been a long time coming."

"I only wish I could help him more." Zenyatta put a hand on Genji's shoulder.

"You are there for him when you can be. But there comes a point where we have to help ourselves, and that is what Hanzo is doing—helping himself."

"A valid point, Master."

He put the treasures back in the box, and thought Hanzo seemed unburdened after the burning of Shimada castle. It was as though, after all these years, he had finally freed himself from the claws the elders had dug into him, and maybe from the past. He was glad of that, even if he could regret the price of that freedom. But then, life wasn't fair, or Hanzo wouldn't have been hit by Interpol thanks to the elders' manipulations. Still, an informant was better than...other things, and at least he wasn't arrested. Genji wondered, after receiving the recall signal from Overwatch, how Hanzo being Interpol's informant would play out if he accepted returning to Overwatch, which was now illegal thanks to the PETRAS Act forbidding its existence. He understood the act's purpose—to keep Overwatch from being active again on their own without the UN's oversight, not that it did them any good the first time. Genji had to wonder how much of that was the world's decision, and how much Talon influenced that decision. Either way, they could no longer stand idly by while the world burned around them. Besides, the PETRAS Act was said to "forbid Overwatch activities", without any regard to what that really meant-they were ways around this idiot act.

If there was one thing Genji was good at, it was getting around things, and this was something a child could get around.

* * *

The shadows hid him as they have many times. Hanzo found them useful as he notched his arrow. His targets were expecting a shipment, and he was ready to deliver death to his prey. He had spent the weeks after purging Hanamura of the Shimada wandering; he still did mercenary work, but found himself being more selective than usual. He garbed himself in black, all the better to meld in shadows and used a mask that covered his entire face when on this particular hunt. Even his arrows were black, from fletching to head, and he had some new ones prepared in this case. He couldn't afford anyone recognizing his style, and ultimately him. Not until the moment of their death, anyway, and even then that moment had to guarantee to happen. He watched as his targets, three of them, stood aside for a large truck to approach. The moment it parked, he shot an arrow hitting the driver, another hit the passenger next to him. Then he swiftly moved to take out the three at the back of the truck, slitting their throats with a knife—it had been long past time he had equipped a secondary weapon for close ranged attacks. The sound of sirens in the distance distracted him for a moment, the authorities had come sooner than anticipated. Perhaps there was still hope for this world.

He opened the truck's cargo area, and engaged in combat with the guard he knew would be inside with the shipment. He made quick work of the guard in question, then barely managed to hide when police cruisers came onto the scene. They saw the bodies of Hanzo's targets...and the dozens of people those creatures would have sold into sexual slavery. Hanzo noted most of them were girls, young women, and the few males were boys; there were no men among them, this time. But he had seen men as victims, it didn't dimish their masculinity, but the young tugged at his heart more than he cared to admit. As Coriander once told him, it was worse when they were children. He stayed to watch the victims unloaded and medical teams tending them, and he overheard some of the officers talking about this being the latest hit and how the latest targets avoided the fate of others of their kind, which had been found emasculated before death.

"Gentleman Avenger", they called him. A vigilante who hunted sexual predators and delivered the justice they should have gotten. He turned to leave and hitched a ride on a crate that was loaded onto a cargo ship. Hanzo noted, with irony, that the ship was headed for Ireland. The ship docked in a village south of Ennis and Hanzo took the opportunity to slip out. He had changed from his vigilante garb into brown pants, a shirt and a brown leather jacket. His quiver was hung on his shoulder and he blended into the crowd carrying a large suitcase holding his bow and clothes. He found a small inn to spend the night and spent the next day walking around the marketplace. It was snow covered and Hanzo noted the crowds were larger than usual, a result of it being a few days before Christmas.

"Hanzo?" A voice said. Hanzo turned to the voice, tense, and saw it was Ash. She wasn't in her usual huntress' garb, but in a more conservative dress than he was accustomed to seeing her in and a coat down to her thighs. A knitted cap was perched on her head and she was carrying several bags.

"Ash-san." Hanzo said. "What are you doing far from home?"

"Shoppin' fer Yule, our version of Christmas, by Aesun I almost didn't recognize you!"

Hanzo had to admit that was true—he had changed his looks after Hanamura, in part to elude those who would hunt him but more, to give himself a look he wanted for himself as opposed to what others thought he should look like. He had gotten an undercut that rid him of the two "wings" on the sides of his head, which emphasized his age. The top portion of his head had gotten longer, and he had it in a top knot. He also had the bridge of his nose and his ear lobes pierced. Before, he would never have considered it because such piercings made him look like a punk; now he didn't care and found he liked the look. Ash teased him about the piercings and asked him if he also had a Prince Albert done.

"Absolutely not!" Hanzo said, laughing. "Nothing will have me consent to having any sharp impliment anywhere near that area of my body."

"Ah well. It looks good on ye. Oddly enough, it suits ye."

"It does. Is Evander-san with you?"

"He is. Doin' his own shoppin', I'm meetin' him at a cafe."

"Quite the collection of gifts you have bought."

"I've five nieces and nephews ta shop for, not to mention their parents. Believe me, the kids are easier to shop for. Have ye any plans at the moment?"

"None. I have noticed since Dublin, you have been less active."

"Keepin' close ta family. Evander sent his warnin', but neither of us are takin' chances. No worries, I'll be resumin' the hunt once the new year begins, or after Bri has her babe." They kept walking, and Hanzo noted they stopped in front of a small cafe. Looking through the window, he spied Evander, dressed as casually as his sister and waving at them both on seeing them. Ash pulled Hanzo inside and they sat with Evander, who had his own parcels around him and looking better than when Hanzo last saw him in Dublin.

"Well look what came in!" Evander said. "Come, sit, sit!" They both sat. Hanzo found it unusual to be out in the open like this, in a casual setting, but part of him found he liked it.

"You look well, Evander-san." Hanzo said. "Your holiday shopping is going well?"

"Aye, as well as can be. I've got fer about everyone but Angie, who is impossible to shop fer at the best of times, an' will be spendin' her holidays in the desert. I tell ye, the lass works too hard, sometimes I wonder if drownin' herself in humanatarian acts is how she's coped wit' Overwatch shuttin' down. So, how goes informin' fer Interpol?"

"It is going well. I am left alone and they have information that I have picked up from time to time. I trust you have heard they have been making a dent in dealing with sexual offenders."

"Aye, I have. I also heard they were better off havin' Interpol deal wit' them as opposed to this Gentleman Avenger lad. He's quite vicious toward the bastards, and rightfully so." Hanzo looked at Evander, who just shrugged along with Ash. So they both know about his hunts.

"What they do is most henious, and the law is slow in dealing with them. Speaking of predators, I heard Cade was killed in prison." He glanced at Ash.

"Don't look at me." Ash said. "I had nothin' ta do wit' doin' him in. Besides, Evander here made him a deal that got him protection in exchange fer what was left of Grayson's operation, as well as a detailed statement on the Shimada clan's involvement, which wasn't much."

"No, that was Katsu's personal project. What did you give him in exchange, Evander?"

"I simply stated that he had a lot of clans on his arse." Evander said. "So I offered ta make sure the Yakuza would nae kill him in exchange fer said information. As it was, I kept my word—his death was nae by Yakuza hands; it was by his cell mate's hands, who was Mafioso."

"Clever." They sat there a few minutes, ordering drinks and chatting about what they've been up to. Ash and Solas had told the rest of their family about Reaper, and they didn't take the news well. They also told Interpol, who under orders from the UN were keeping that quiet. Evander gave them little information on Sombra, not to hoard information due to his warning but because much of what he read couldn't be found by mundane standards. Since Dublin, Interpol learned Sombra wasn't a collective, but one person with ties to the Mexican gang Los Muertos. It was new, sitting there catching up with...Hanzo supposed he could call them friends, or at least accquaintances.

"We heard about Hanamura, about what ye did. I'm sorry it came ta that."

"I am not. The elders...I allowed too much to happen, and they...they were like Katsu, only they were able to conceal those natures for the sake of obtaining their goals. It was the best option I had. I have no regrets but that."

"Has Talon been botherin' ye lately? We heard Doomfist escaped prison—apparently why Reaper didn't make an appearance in Dublin."

"He did. He...offered me a place in Talon, claiming we have much in common. I will tell you what I told him—I would have little to gain from such an arrangement, I choose my own path. He did, however, imply about considering offering you membership, Ash-san." That brought both siblings up short.

"Me?!" Ash asked. "Yer feckin' kiddin' me."

"I am not. He implied that perhaps you, the "Irish she-wolf" would be interested. I told him he might have had a chance, if Reaper had not killed your father."

"Bollocks to that! That self-righteous arsehole! Oh wait 'til I get my hands on him, he'll be beggin' fer the beatin' Winston gave him when I'm done!"

"Yes, speaking of the monkey—"

"Gorilla."

"—the gorilla...there has been word he is trying to reform Overwatch. There was little mention in the news, but..."

"The UN won't make a fuss about it, because his signal exposed a grave error made by both Overwatch and the UN, regardin' one of the old Ecopoints."

"Antartica." He remembered the news reports. "They thought that base was lost in a polar ice storm."

"They were stranded. They had gone into cryo-sleep when they ran low on supplies, an' no one thought to check on them when the storm ended. Not Overwatch, not the other research stations in the area, an' not the bloody UN. You'd think when they shut down Overwatch, they'd have checked on the remainin' assets such as the Ecopoints. But they didn't, those scientists were left there nine years while their power ran out. If Winston's signal hadn't reached them when it did, there would've been six bodies left in that tomb, an' no one would've known what happened because no one deigned ta look."

"No. There was no excuse to their being left there. There should have been a salvage crew at least sent to retrieve the remains, I doubt the storm lasted nine years. I saw bits and pieces of the interview of the one scientist who survived."

"Aye. Somethin' went wrong in that Ecopoint, an' fer some reason or another what failsafes there were didn't engage." Evander said. "Winston's signal woke the lass up, she discovered the world changed irrecoverably, her friends and colleagues were dead due to their tubes malfunctionin', an' she had to walk miles ta the nearest research station ta reach civilization. Alone, wit' no one but a drone, an improvised invention, an' nine years worth of environmental data. Gods...such carelessness."

"I agree with you. That no one thought to check on them says they fell through the cracks. Morrison never thought about the civilian areas, Reyes could not have cared less and the UN wanted to forget Overwatch existed. Because of all of that, five people are dead and one woman has in her hands nine years worth of data she has to examine on her own, without any kind of support. The UN holds the most blame, though, because they did not go through Overwatch's inventory as throughly as they should have. Watchpoints, Ecopoints, all left to rot like discarded relics. They should've been dismantled as the organization they were part of was; plus weapons and inventions were stolen and used for nefarious ends, or at least personal gain."

"Ye think so?"

"Yes. I have noticed similarities in what tech is used and what Overwatch came up with—Sombra's vanishing act, blinking away as the agent Tracer would blink. Plus some of Vishkar's techonologies have quite the resemblence to what Overwatch had in its inventory—shields, the sound tech stolen from them in Rio, teleporters. Weapons used by the fugitives Soldier: 76 and Shrike, prototypes or innovations Overwatch had at the time they were shut down."

"Aye. We can't prove it, but the fact remains that while Overwatch screwed up in ways, the UN dropped the ball handlin' it. That allowed others to take what they wanted an' use those weapons an' innovations in ways they weren't intended to be used. Angie would have a fit if that rifle of Shrike's is what I think it is." Evander stretched. "By the way, that's a good look fer ye. Any plans fer Christmas?"

"I...not really. Christmas is not exactly an important holiday for me." Ash and Evander both stared at him.

"Not important?!"

"Well what the bloody hell do you do on Christmas?" Ash asked.

"We eat Christmas cake." Hanzo said. "It is very good, a layered cake with strawberries and frosted with whipped cream, topped with fruits and chocolates."

"Cake..."

"Christmas is not as important in Japan as it is in the West, Ash-san."

"Hmph. Fair point."

"If I wanted cake so bad, I'd make one." Evander said. "So...Overwatch—should it come back, or not? That's the grand debate."

"They should. Talon is only going to get stronger if they are not stopped, and Overwatch is capable of stopping them." Hanzo said. "Perhaps that is the wrong line of thinking, but these are my thoughts." That made Evander smile. Hanzo smiled in turn; if these past ten years taught him anything, other than he couldn't change the past, it was that he could think for himself. He could survive outside of the clan, and while he could not rebuild the clan he destroyed, he could rebuild his life. Whcih was what he did, and he wouldn't allow anyone to make him compromise himself again.

"Too true. We have to get goin' or we'll miss our train. It was grand talkin' with ye, Hanzo. If ye ever need aid, or even an ear, yer more than welcome to call us."

"I will." They stood up, and Hanzo shook Evander's hand, then Ash's. "It was good seeing you two."

"An' ye. Blessed be, Hanzo."

"Blessed be." Ash said. As Hanzo watched the two leave, as he fingered the silver disk Evander had given him and the ring he took from his mother's treasure box, he decided perhaps he could head to another location. There were other predators that needed to be hunted, and he needed to consider establishing some sort of base of his own. He remembered being contacted by Roberetti about the possibility of Overwatch's return, and he told the Interpol officer he wouldn't inform them about it. It was a risk that could've cost him everything, but as it turned out, Roberetti agreed with him.

"We can't get to Talon and hit them where it hurts." Roberetti had told him. "But we can't turn a blind eye to Overwatch reactivating either. If, however, there was another group of vigilantes dealing with them that we don't know about..." In other words, the former members of Overwatch could band together and fight Talon, without violating the PETRAS Act. Technically, how could they be violaitng said act if they were not in Overwatch colors or wearing Overwatch's crest? If they weren't even calling themselves Overwatch? It was something to take into consideration, something to talk to Genji about. The world had grown into a dark place, where people forgot what it meant to be good, forgot about justice and honor. The world, as it was, could use heroes more than ever.

And those heroes could always use allies.


End file.
